


灾星下的恋人（Star-crossed Lovers）

by bambooxenia



Series: Three Songs about Time and Space [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooxenia/pseuds/bambooxenia
Summary: 中城法证官巴里·艾伦因为一系列离奇的谋杀案，结识了海滨城的试飞员哈尔·乔丹。随着调查的深入，一枚被称为“灾星”的神秘的蓝色钻石浮出水面。“我曾经对你说过，不会有一颗星星跨越千万光年，就为了赋予一个地球上的人类注定悲剧的命运。这种事太过于琐碎。现在我依然还是这么觉得的。可我想补充一点，与此同时，宇宙中还是有一些东西，是值得我们跨越千万光年去追寻和守护的。”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Three Songs about Time and Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778494
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

一般而言，巴里·艾伦的星期一总是不太好过。

周末出城的人会选择在周一一大早回城，公共交通因为超常的拥挤而延迟更是家常便饭。对于像巴里这样总是因为在路上碰到不可控情况而迟到的人来说，周一清晨面对一个因为迟到而念叨的上司的概率，比其他几天要大得多。

更不要说这个上司总是以“巴里·艾伦，我要案子的报告！”作为一周开始的问候。

但这个星期一是不同的。巴里不用担心迟到的问题，因为他从自己办公室的椅子上醒来。

感觉有人在拍他的肩，巴里睁开眼，佛瑞斯特那张写着“我就知道”的脸出现在面前。

“咖啡。”佛瑞斯特顺手把咖啡放在巴里的办公桌上。

“啊，谢谢。”巴里揉揉眼，看了一眼时钟。很好，离上班时间还有10分钟，足够他清醒。

“所以，你周末都泡在局子里？”佛瑞斯特的目光在巴里的头发和他的办公桌之间来回，似乎拿不定主意哪个更乱一些。

“是啊，”巴里抿一口咖啡说道，“我在实验室呆了一天，又把佩蒂的血液报告检查了几遍，但是毫无进展。”

佛瑞斯特拍拍他的肩：“你知道，你不能把自己逼得太紧。那狗/娘/养的总会露出马脚。”

巴里点点头，佛瑞斯特又不无担心地看了他一眼，才回到自己的座位上开始收拾。

巴里明白佛瑞斯特的担心。

他整个周末都耗在艾琳·怀特的案子上。这个单亲母亲，在自己家中遇害，而第一个发现凶案现场的是她5岁大的孩子。巴里在警局里呆的时间已经足够长到，几乎每一个人都很清楚，一个孩子亲眼看见母亲倒在血泊中，这对巴里意味着什么。

佛瑞斯特在担心巴里无法冷静地面对这个案子。巴里暗自叹口气，他明白，担心自己的又何止佛瑞斯特呢？辛格主任一开始压根把他排除在这个案子外，但巴里顽固起来的劲儿谁也拧不过。与其防着他偷偷进行调查，还不如让他入伙，至少可以看着他。于是一向强势的辛格主任一脚把他踢进了专案组。然而从案发到现在已经过了快一个星期，警官们却走进了越来越令人迷惑的怪圈。

死者身上有多处撕咬后留下的伤口，但真正的致命伤却是喉部被利器割伤引起的失血过多死亡。一个极度残忍的人，带着烈犬一类的猛兽将受害人折磨一番以后，再一刀毙命？虽然从法医的角度来看，死者的遗体强烈诉说着这个事实，但从法证官的角度来看，某些疑点却无论如何都无法解释。

首先是监控。在艾琳推测死亡时间段的前后3小时，没有任何人出现在进入她家必经的门口监控里，而紧锁的窗户没有任何被闯入的痕迹。巴里仔细查看了当天的监控录像，确保没有任何遗漏，也没有任何剪切拼接。但这个本该出现的凶手，他或者她，就是没有出现。

然后是血迹。结合死者的伤口，现场的出血量异常的少。具体来说，喉部的致命伤出血量正常，但被撕咬的伤口，从深度和面积来看，出血量都少得异乎寻常。这给人的感觉，就像是艾琳被一只酷似犬科动物的吸血鬼攻击了。血液刚刚奔涌出来，就被这怪物贪婪地舔舐了。但死者的伤口上没有任何类似唾液的成分。这个现象，身为血液专家的佩蒂也无法解释。

而凶手留下的痕迹也少得可怜。按照伤口看，现场即使没有人类的痕迹，也应该留下动物毛发。然而没有。巴里只差没将每一块墙纸和地砖进行检验，什么，都没有。

案子陷入僵局。弗莱队长需要一串可信的嫌疑人名单，而巴里每次想起自己去看望那个在父亲车祸以后，又目睹了母亲惨案的孩子的黯淡目光时，总是会不由自主地深深将指甲掐进拳头里。

每次，巴里都会在离开的时候轻轻搂住孩子的肩，用最可信的语气说，“比利，相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

“是吗？”比利直直看向巴里的眼睛，“可爸爸妈妈都走了，你能保证这次弗雷迪不会再扔下我了，是吗？”说着，比利又把怀里的泰迪熊抱得更紧了点。

“是的，”巴里微微皱着眉，却依然温和地微笑着说：“我保证，你的小熊伙伴会一直在你身边的。”

如果可以，巴里希望能一直陪着比利。但是他的首要工作是让凶手伏法。时间永远不够用，总有罪案发生，他永远无法顾及所有事。

而现在，他连自己本以为擅长的事，都遭遇了瓶颈。在经过一个周末以后，巴里得承认自己一无所获。

“巴里，来我的办公室一下。”巴里刚喝完最后一口咖啡，辛格主任便把他叫进了办公室。巴里皱皱眉，至少今天的辛格没有咆哮，而且他记得并没有什么报告需要提交……吧？

关上门，辛格开门见山地说：“巴里，我要你去出趟差。”

巴里脱口而出：“现在这个时候？”

辛格举起双手说：“听我把话说完。”巴里把想说的话咽下去，辛格继续说道：“我知道现在让你放手艾琳·怀特的案子你是一百个不愿意，但无论你承不承认，我们走进死胡同了。”

巴里争辩的意图再一次被辛格的眼神压下去了。“然而，我们把案子放进全国数据库里以后发现，三个月前，海滨城发生了一起类似的案件。”

“类似的案件是指……？”

“死因同样是全身被撕咬以后一刀割喉毙命，甚至受害者也是一个有7岁儿子的单身父亲。”

“什么？！”巴里这次终于没忍住。“这样的恶性案件，为什么现在才通报？”

“这个嘛，”辛格轻咳一声说，“你知道，海滨城有军事基地驻扎。”

“这又和……”

“而海滨城这起案件的受害人身份又比较微妙。受害人名叫约翰·米勒，是费里斯航空公司的高级技师。你明白，涉及军事机密什么的……”

巴里叹口气，“那么现在，海滨城警局愿意合作了？”

“毕竟事关重大，而且案子悬而未决三个月，对那边的压力也很大。”

“好吧……这也是一条线索。”

“那么，下午出发。这次请你不要再误机了。”

巴里不由自主地脸红了，他真的不是有意误机的，每次都会有些突发情况，虽然说去说来责任还在他……巴里一边走神，一边向门口走去。

“巴里。”

辛格喊住拉开门把手的巴里。巴里转过头，等待辛格的下一句话。

“不要再给我惹麻烦，上次哥谭警局向老达瑞尔倒了一肚子苦水，说你这愣头青总不按规矩来……天知道哥谭的规矩是个什么意思。总之，不要勉强，给我全须全尾地回来！”

巴里裂开嘴笑了。他点点头。“是的，长官！”

“好了，把屁股从我的地盘上移开！”

得到允许，巴里以最快的速度离开了辛格的办公室。身后的辛格望着那个背影，长叹一口气：“哈，不惹麻烦？我们的黄金男孩！”


	2. Chapter 2

在出发之前，巴里还是抽时间去看了看暂时被舅舅收养的比利。孩子的舅妈劳拉在家里当自由撰稿人，虽然可以照看孩子，但死线之前却异常痛苦。看见巴里，劳拉和比利头上的阴云都明显消散了一些。

“这孩子喜欢你。”巴里第三次拜访的时候，劳拉就这么下了结论。刚开始的时候，劳拉觉得巴里有些可疑，仅仅作为一个法证官——甚至都不是刑警，巴里对受害者家属的关心几乎过分了。但当巴里第三次微红着脸，几乎有些笨拙地表示只是想帮忙的时候，劳拉只能说服自己，这个世界上确实就是有喜欢多管闲事的家伙。好吧，比利也确实喜欢他。

“你好啊比利，今天过得怎么样？”巴里蜷缩在沙发腿边，虽然不算魁梧，但把接近6英尺的身体压缩到能与比利平视，还是显得有些辛苦。

“不好。”比利摇摇头。“舅妈说今天、明天和后天，我都只能留在家里。我只能和弗雷迪玩。”比利说着举起了手里的小熊。

“那是因为劳拉舅妈得工作。”巴里试着解释。

“但以前妈咪工作的时候，我可以坐在餐厅画画吃冰淇淋。为什么舅妈不行呢？”比利问。

巴里再次把指甲埋进肉里，然后用最温柔的声音说：“比利，你得知道，有的人工作的时候可以在外面遇见很多朋友，有的人，工作的时候则需要一直呆在一个地方……”

“那么我决定不喜欢劳拉舅妈的工作。我能让她换一个可以在外面跑来跑去的工作吗？或者让妈咪回来带我出去？”即使目睹了母亲遇害的场面，比利依然坚信妈咪只是去了一个暂时回不来的地方。

“这……恐怕不行……”巴里抚摸着比利的脸说。“听着比利，我没办法让你的妈咪回来，但我一定能告诉你，她到底去哪里了。”

比利低着头沉默了。正当巴里拼命地想些哄他开心的话的当儿，他又抬起头来。“那么巴里，你能带我出去玩儿吗？就一会儿？”他嘟着嘴，眨巴着眼睛问。

天哪，如果我拒绝他，和魔鬼有什么区别？巴里在心中暗暗扶额。至于误机怎么办，那是以后才需要考虑的问题。“好吧，我们去公园？但是就一会儿！真的只能一会儿！”

比利开心地跳起来，并不忘抓起小熊。“我们带弗雷迪一起去！”

“好的，带上弗雷迪！”

劳拉显然很感谢巴里。其实巴里觉得自己不怎么擅长哄孩子，但比利看上去只要有巴里、弗雷迪和新鲜空气就足够满意了。巴里掐着最后一秒钟把比利送回家，匆匆叫了出租车赶往机场。当然不忘和比利约好，回来再带他去公园。

巴里这次运气不错，掐点赶上了飞机。走出机场大厅，海滨城警局派来接他的负责此案的卢克·贝克警官已经等在那儿了。

卢克·贝克警官40岁出头，锐利的眼被一副乐天的笑容柔化了。看见巴里走出来，他简短而热情地做了个自我介绍，坚持让巴里叫自己卢克。两人一路往旅馆驶去，简略讨论了一下案情，海滨城警局对受害者异常的遗体表征也产生了同样的困惑。在旅馆放下行李，巴里和贝克警官直接开回警局。

很显然，海滨城警局对约翰·米勒的案子很重视，专案组包括三名刑警、一名法医、一名法证官，甚至还有一位密码学专家。大家立刻对彼此手上的材料进行了交换，风风火火地讨论起来。

巴里不知道一夜的工作算不算有成效。积极的方面是，两起案件的作案人员有大概率是相同的。约翰·米勒的案情被海滨城警局捂得很严实，几乎不可能有模仿作案。而两起案件在细节上高度的同一性，只能用同一个凶手才能解释。

但令人泄气的是，明显的作案动机和嫌疑人员都没有着落。和艾琳·怀特过于简单的社会关系相反，约翰·米勒的社会关系千丝万缕，但又并没有什么特别显眼的地方。之前曾怀疑他有可能招惹上了什么自己搞不定的烂摊子，但他家里没有任何被翻找的痕迹，死者的遗体特征也不符合任何部门或组织做脏活的风格，密码学专家也确认并没有什么暗号被留下。再加上艾琳·怀特的案子和这方面八竿子打不着，可以说，除了都是单亲家长以外，这两个人几乎没有任何相同点。

凶手到底是出于什么样的目的找上了这两个人呢？孩子会是突破口吗？

“看来我们还是应该去现场再走一趟。”巴里说。

贝克警官表示同意，指派法医明天和他一起去，并补充道：“巴里，如果你希望明天能一切顺利，我建议你现在先去睡一会儿。”

巴里看看表，凌晨4点。好吧，至少现在回旅馆，他还有可能得到一次深度睡眠。

然而并没有。

躺在床上，巴里的思绪不断飘向案情。两个案子的细节和相关人员不断出现在脑海中，巴里甚至不知道自己是在梦到了案子，还是一直处于思索案子的恍惚状态。总之等他再次清醒的时候，已经是早上八点半了。

至少他没在人家的地盘上迟到，这是个进步。来到警局，法医比尔·林正再核对需要用到的资料。看见巴里，他略羞涩地一笑：“早。”

巴里和他寒暄几句，两个人一起前往案发现场。比尔看上去甚至比巴里还要年轻，而且似乎和巴里一样，不太擅长过多的闲聊。两个人在现场配合倒是很默契，虽然事发三个月了，但现场依然保护得不错。巴里摆弄着勘察箱，戴上手套开始忙活，比尔拿出准备好的笔录、照片开始一一核对讲解。沉浸在工作里，两人渐渐热络起来。

一上午很快过去，比尔作为一名法医，对自己的本职工作可谓恪尽职守——也就说，他们没有什么新发现。不过老实说，巴里隐隐也预想到了这种情况。

午餐时间，巴里在餐厅和比尔、贝克警官嚼汉堡。下午他和贝克警官约好一起去费里斯航空公司。

“情况怎么样？”贝克警官问。

“没什么新发现。”比尔答道。不过在和巴里度过了充实的一上午之后，他甚至比清晨还要有干劲。

贝克警官的表情显示出他也料到了这种后果。

“这确实是桩新鲜事儿，”他一边吸着草莓奶昔一边说，“我是说，干这行当那么久，手头上的悬案自然不会少。再加上我们这边还有个大家伙，你懂的。无论是息事宁人还是故弄玄虚，这些崽子们总把我们条/子当傻瓜。但是这次不同，我是说，这次的家伙，无论他，或者她是谁，这简直不像是人类能做出来的。”

巴里放下手中的汉堡。“你是说，超自然现象？”

贝克警官以一种不置可否的语气说：“该怎么说呢？我知道这么说挺让人泄气的，但你知道，超人在大都会当海报女郎也不是一天两天了，我听说哥谭还出现了吸血鬼。既然哥谭都能有吸血鬼，那为什么海滨城就不能……”

巴里笑着摇摇头。“好吧，至少哥谭警局不认为那个都市传说是真的。至于超人——他确实超出了我们之前的理解范畴，但他每次行动留下的痕迹都是实实在在的。他可以被观察、被感知，被触碰。他……可能确实不是普通的人类，但我不认为他是一种超自然现象。”

“哇，”一旁的比尔说，“我还以为作为一个宅，你会喜欢这些科幻什么的！”巴里宅的小秘密是早上两个人聊天的空档比尔挖掘出来的。

“我确实挺喜欢科幻什么的，事实上，我的偶像是闪电侠。”巴里挠挠头说，“但工作归工作，我们的原则就是讲求证据。既然现在没有证据显示这是什么灵异事件，那我们只能先按照普通的方法来。”

这个道理，在场一位警探，一位法医自然都懂，但他们对于灵异事件八卦的熊熊火焰依然烧得正旺。从超人到底怎么飞起来的猜测，到哥谭怪物的移动方式是盘旋还是跳跃的争论，最后终于八卦到了本城。

其实和超人“明目张胆”的出镜相比，这个小道消息几乎不值一提。海滨城的几位市民曾声称，看见过一团绿光在天空中漂浮，而且移动速度都相当快。到这个份上，巴里几乎没怎么听两个人聊天了。有太多的情况可以把天空中的一些东西误认成不明飞行物，毕竟《飞碟寻踪》之类的杂志已经畅销好几十年了，大家依旧连飞碟的影子也没看见。

思维无限发散的午餐结束，巴里和贝克警官继续下午的行程。他们运气不错，这天费里斯公司没有试飞，他们甚至轻松地找到了公司的现任CEO卡萝·费里斯女士。

在来的路上，巴里已经听贝克警官简单介绍过了卡萝·费里斯。这位费里斯现任的女主人，在其父无心打拼，帝国摇摇欲坠的时候从蓝天空降至地表，大胆启用年轻研发团队和机师，更在国防部订单上成功阻击了莱克斯集团，力挽狂澜，几乎把公司恢复到其父的全盛时期。巴里已经料想到，自己会看见的是一位强势、干练的女性。

但他没想到，自己会同时见到一位美丽、热忱的女性。作为一名CEO，费里斯女士极其有耐心地在自己的办公室接待了他们。对于他们的问题，她尽可能地做出了准确、完备的回答。最后，贝克警官从沙发上站起来，伸出手对费里斯女士说：“非常感谢，你的再次配合让我们受益良多。”

费里斯女士伸出手：“配合警官是市民的职责。”说完她顿了顿，用更坚定的语气说，“约翰是个好家伙，他是我的人。我不能容忍我的人受到这种对待。”说着她和巴里握了手：“无论有任何需要，请随时通知我。”

费里斯女士打开办公室的门，两人向她告别，她微笑着回答。然后，极其戏剧性的一幕发生了。费里斯女士瞟向门外，优雅坚定的笑容瞬间凝固在脸上，还没说完的话也停在了半空。

巴里顺着她的视线望过去，办公室门外站着一个男人。发现门开了，这男人随随便便地向她行了个军礼，带着明亮的笑容说：“嗨，卡萝，好久不见！”

费里斯女士再次看向巴里和贝克警官，努力把面部表情摆成这男人出现以前的样子，然后迅速说：“那么再见！”并把他们推出了门外。

之后，门“哐”的一声在他们身后砸上。

完全不知道发生了什么的巴里一头雾水地站在门口，那个男人则一步跨到巴里面前。他比巴里高一些，巴里抬头，和男人面面相觑。

“嗯，劳驾，请让？”

“啊，对不起，请！”巴里猛地反应过来自己挡住了门，微微红着脸让开，而退在一旁的贝克警官则已经进入了一副看好戏的状态。

男人开始猛地敲门：“嘿，卡萝，开门！好歹听我解释啊。”

巴里依然愣愣地看着，贝克警官则悠闲地拍拍男人的肩：“哈尔，最近混到哪里去了？”

名叫哈尔的男人这才发现了贝克警官。他停下来，一副老熟人的样子说：“是你啊卢克。”

贝克警官朝巴里挑了挑下巴，说：“和同事再来问点事情。”

哈尔转身向巴里伸出手，爽朗地说：“你好，哈尔·乔丹，幸会。”

巴里虽然还是不太清楚事态的转向，不过依然伸出手说：“你好，巴里·艾伦。”

两人打完招呼，贝克警官说：“这几天尽量待着，我们可能还用得着你。”

“明白。”哈尔干脆地说，然后看看两人，“嗯……你们不介意我继续了吧？”

贝克警官少有地露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，说：“当然不，您请。”说完带着巴里径直离开，将一个继续和门搏斗的哈尔·乔丹留在身后。

走出办公大楼，巴里看贝克警官老神哉哉的样子，不由笑着问：“看来你很熟悉刚刚的情景。”

“不，我也是第一次领教，不过倒是早有耳闻。”贝克警官一副终于凑到热闹的表情。

一路走出来，巴里也从受害人庞杂的社交网中回忆起了这位哈尔·乔丹。他是费里斯航空公司的试飞员，最好中的最好的。据说只要有他在，一架战斗机的试飞效率可以提升3倍——这才是真正的灵异事件。唯一的副作用是，只要是他的试飞，地面的消防车必须严阵以待以防飞机起火，但就算这样，在他手上的飞机损毁率也大大高于其他试飞员。但不管怎么说，费里斯航空能在最快的时间内恢复元气，这位王牌试飞员功不可没。

然而，从半年前开始，这位试飞员的行踪开始变得飘忽，最长一次甚至消失了近两个月，卡萝·费里斯都报了警。但每次当大家都已经放弃找他的念头的时候，他又会突然出现。当然，也总会伴随着刚刚巴里他们目睹的那一幕。

昨天的讨论会上，巴里曾经由此提出，哈尔·乔丹具备杀害两位受害人的时间，但监控录像和证人的证词为他提供了完美的不在场证明——两次受害人遇害期间，他都在星城。

不过贝克警官和哈尔·乔丹变成老熟人，倒和失踪什么的没关系。

贝克警官在情绪得到满足以后，愉快地回忆起第一次把哈尔带进局子的情况。那时哈尔·乔丹还没有成年，从酒吧出来看见有几个混混在街角拉扯着一个姑娘，冲上去就和他们打起来——当然称作是单方面的虐菜比较恰当，最后还是一个小混混为了求救报了警。所幸姑娘全程作证，哈尔除了脸上挂了点彩，倒是从局子里全身而退。之后，这种桥段一再发生，时间长到让贝克从警员升迁至了警官。

最后贝克警官说：“哈尔和约翰关系不错，而且他不会和我打马虎眼儿。也许之后我们还会找他，谁知道呢？”

巴里随意地点点头，现在的当务之急，是再次找到第一目击人，另一位试飞员亚当·陶，这个挺有意思的小插曲，被他暂时抛到了脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

在事隔三个月以后，亚当·陶在回忆起那一幕时，依然有一种被攥着心脏的感觉——对于一名试飞员来说，这种机会可不多。

“是的，6月17日，一个星期三。”他对巴里和贝克警官说，“即使没有约翰的事儿，这日子也能记牢，毕竟你不是每天都有机会试驾‘猛禽’。”说着他指了指日历，巴里清楚地看到就在9月，亚当还有一次试飞，用红色圈了出来，写了标注。

“那天我的试飞很不赖，大家都很开心。正好丹尼说要去同学家玩，约翰难得有空儿，我们就约好，晚上几个人一起出去放松一下。大概8点，我来他家里找他，然后就……老天哪。”

他开门走进去，尸体仰面倒在血泊中，青白的四肢上，遍布的咬痕晕开淡薄的血水，和颈部殷红的血柱形成鲜明的对比。

还有约翰那突出的眼睛和大张的嘴，比起恐怖，一种未知的空洞更快地袭击了亚当。

亚当不由自主地用手掌根摩擦眼睛，像是这样就能把那些画面从大脑中清除。

空气一时陷入了沉默。

“他在那天没有表现出任何异常吗？”巴里问。

亚当抬起头。虽然这个问题已经被问过无数次了，他还是又仔细想了想，说：“没有。试飞之前他有点紧张——可谁不是呢，我在胸前画的十字架恐怕有三打。完事儿以后，大家心情都很不错。临时总结小会开完以后，他还和我们聊了聊丹尼。我们都知道，他只要一高兴就会提丹尼。”

丹尼是约翰的小儿子，也是这个案子里巴里最挂心的人。

问完亚当以后，巴里和贝克警官把那天预定和约翰一块儿去酒吧的人又排查了一遍。所有人都保证，那天约翰没什么反常。问询结束以后，已经是傍晚时分。贝克警官邀请巴里去家里吃饭，却被巴里婉拒了。

“实际上……我还想去看看约翰的小儿子。”巴里说。

“哦，孩子！”贝克露撇撇嘴，“这个我真应付不来。”

“不！”巴里赶紧说，“我是说，这不是什么调查，我就……只是想去看看而已，我完全可以自己去。”

贝克警官点点头，“好吧，你知道丹尼在哪里，是吧？”

巴里点点头：“贝蒂婶婶家，明白！”

“贝蒂婶婶”是大家对费里斯航空一位老技师的妻子贝蒂的昵称。这位女士天生对孩子有一套，几乎所有费里斯员工的孩子都喜欢放学以后去她那里呆到父母下班，久而久之她家简直成了孩子们的小基地——她也乐于如此。也有人说是因为贝蒂以前曾是一位舞蹈老师，非常善于启发孩子。

总之，约翰遇害以后，由于没有其他亲人，他的儿子丹尼就暂时由贝蒂收养了。巴里来到海滨城的第一时间就问起了丹尼的情况，所以对“贝蒂婶婶”也从不感到陌生。

拿着贝克警官给的住址，巴里很快找到了贝蒂婶婶家，门虚掩着。他推开门，还没走进客厅，就听到了一把好嗓子。

“我本来已经锁定了那架米格-31，把他吓跑了。但消失了几秒钟以后，他突然就出现了，像幽灵一样，还在两秒钟之内锁定了山猫！空空导弹知道吗？接下来的每一秒钟，山猫都可能‘轰’的一声，玩儿完啦！”

“然后呢，然后呢！”孩子们此起彼伏的声音传来。

巴里轻轻走进客厅，正中央，一个男人被一群孩子包围着，正是下午遇见的哈尔·乔丹。后者看见他，轻轻点头示意了一下，然而并没有停下自己的故事。

“当然还是我来拯救一切！”在孩子们的嘘声中，哈尔随手拿起放在一旁的飞机模型。“是啊，又是我。我们不能随便把这东西打下来，但可以跟他玩玩儿。我直接飞到了那架米格-31的正上方，”说着，他平举起模型，“接着，我翻了个个儿，贴着在那伙计，来了个头顶头，面对面！距离嘛，大概也就1米半。”一边说着，他一边慢慢翻转了模型。

“你骗人！”一个小女孩儿插进来，“爸爸说，没人能这么飞！”

“嘿姑娘，”哈尔展开一个大大的笑容，露出雪白的牙。“当然有人能那么飞，只要他们足够棒！而我是最棒的！”

“你有什么证据！”小女孩坚持道。

“哎，这么纠缠不休，你的小男朋友可有得受。”哈尔说着捏了捏小女孩儿的鼻子，“不过啦，你也不是第一个那么问的。你猜怎么着，倒转的时候，我拍了张照片！那伙计一脸见了鬼的表情，屁滚尿流地逃跑啦！如果你们够听话，明天我可以带照片给你们看看，那绝对是张好照片。”

小女孩儿被说服了，其他孩子则陷入了刚刚的故事和可以看到照片带来的兴奋里。“哇，真酷！”

“好了，孩子们，现在谁要玩儿飞机？”哈尔举起手里的飞机，大声宣布。

“我要，我要。”孩子们举起手，哈尔把飞机递给刚才的小女孩儿，小女孩儿抱着飞机开心地跑开了，其他孩子也跟着呼啦啦地跑到一边去了。

孩子们离开以后，一直坐在地板上的哈尔站起来，向巴里友好地笑笑。巴里迟疑了一秒，还是伸出手说：“你好，我是巴里……”

“艾伦警官，你好。”哈尔都没有费神伸出手，“我以为我们下午才见过？”

“额，你那时候看上去正忙着，乔丹先生。”

哈尔像是想到了下午办公室门外的那一幕，哈哈一笑，说：“生活的一部分。再说并不会忙到记不住你，叫我哈尔。”

“那么，也叫我巴里。”巴里说，“你对孩子很有一套。”

“这其实很简单，飞机模型，空战故事，再加上一些拟声词，搞定！”

“哈，真希望能像你说的那么容易。”巴里微微摇摇头。在给孩子们讲故事的时候，哈尔的语气自信到让人觉得自己也亲历了这一切，漫不经心的身体语言却带着不经修饰的坚定，但又恰如其分地不会让人觉得过于狂热而失真。巴里觉得，如果不当飞行员，他也肯定也会干另一个让人不由自主想去相信他，能鼓舞人心的工作。

巴里往孩子们聚集的方向看了看，然后悄悄指向一个黑发的小男孩问：“那是约翰的孩子丹尼吗？”

哈尔答道：“就是他，你要去找他？”

巴里点点头，走向丹尼。他本来以为会看见一个和比利一样消沉的孩子，但丹尼正和刚才的小姑娘玩儿着飞机模型，看上去情绪很平静。巴里走到他面前，蹲下说：“嘿，你好啊丹尼。”

丹尼看向他，不带任何语气地说：“你是谁？”

“我是……”巴里犹豫了一下，说“我是你爸爸的朋友。”

丹尼怀疑地看了他一眼，又低头摆弄起手里的飞机，说：“但我从来没有见过你。”

“额……我们之前没怎么联系……”巴里感觉自己的脸又慢慢烧起来了。

“嘿，丹尼尔·米勒！”哈尔的声音从巴里身后传来，“跟你说了多少次了，别掰机翼！”

“我没有！”丹尼说，“我只是在研究……”

哈尔弯下腰，揉乱了丹尼的头发，“你这个捣蛋鬼，不要跟我说你要研究的那一套。如果你保证不乱来，下次我可以给你画张结构图。”

丹尼的眼睛一下子亮了起来：“真的？”

“你哈尔叔叔什么时候说过谎？好了，现在好好和巴里叔叔打个招呼。”

丹尼似乎瞬间把怀疑抛之脑后，对巴里说：“你好，我叫丹尼。”

“我叫巴里。”巴里努力展现出自己最亲切的一面。

这时，传说中的贝蒂婶婶终于出现了。她仪态高雅，气质却天生带着亲昵。看见哈尔，她说：“我就知道你靠得住。”

“是啊，任务圆满完成。”哈尔给了她一个拥抱，又把巴里介绍给她。得知巴里是来看丹尼的，贝蒂一脸慈爱地说：“放心吧，孩子们在这里都很好。我们的小丹尼会好好的。”

巴里向贝蒂了解了一下丹尼的情况，一直悬着的心总算放下来。又和丹尼聊了几句以后，他准备告辞。这时哈尔向贝蒂和孩子们打了招呼，也准备离开。孩子们看见哈尔要走了，一个劲儿地喊着：“记得照片，哈尔叔叔！”

“知道了！”哈尔扬起手，又随随便便地向孩子们行了个军礼。

两人走出屋子，并排走在路上。巴里问道：“你经常来看孩子们？”

哈尔回答道：“我和你一样，是来看丹尼的。不过正好贝蒂要出门，就让我看着孩子们。”

“是吗，”巴里说，“我看孩子们和你都很亲近。”

“那些小坏蛋，对付他们可比开着飞机转圈儿难多了。”虽然这么说，但哈尔的表情显然觉得这差事还不错。

“是啊，你是最棒的。”巴里轻轻翻了个白眼说。

“谈到工作，”哈尔一边拖着调子，一边转头看向巴里，接着问道：“艾伦警官，你来自哪个警局呢？”

巴里猛地看向他，皱着眉说：“我并不是……”

“哦得了吧，”哈尔挑起一抹笑说，“你真的很不会撒谎。”巴里想起了刚刚和丹尼搭话的尴尬。哈尔继续说道：“海滨城的警官们，我几乎都混熟了，却从来没见过你。而卢克也不会带个新手来管约翰的案子。你是其他警局的警官，为什么，又有类似的案子吗？”

巴里觉得自己的眉头加深了。眼前这个男人总给人一种大大咧咧的感觉，但他的敏锐却给巴里留下了深刻的印象。巴里想起了总是套话的爱里斯，暗暗在心里叹口气。

他真的不善于对付这些总是跃跃欲试的家伙。

“好吧，我来自中城。”他说，“而且我是一名法证官。但关于案子，我什么都不能说。”

“明白。”哈尔似乎也没有想要继续这个话题的意思。他看了看表，说：“既然到饭点儿了，我们去弄点儿吃的？我知道北门公园旁边有家热狗很不错，你要尝尝吗？”

“什么？不！”巴里发现，他总是不怎么能跟上哈尔·乔丹跳跃的思维。“我是说，我还得回警局，得干活，你懂的。”

“你不喜欢热狗？”哈尔似乎没有抓住重点，一边思索一边说：“星光广场有家海鲜餐厅，一直是我的最爱。要不然我们去那儿吧！”

“不，”巴里虚弱地挣扎了一下，放弃般说道，“不用。热狗就很好。”

“太好了，”哈尔拍拍巴里的肩，“绝对不能错过他们的酸黄瓜。你不会失望的老兄！”

事实证明，哈尔是对的。如果忽略卫生条件，热狗确实很好吃，酸黄瓜味道也很独特。两个人坐在公园里，吃着热狗，看着太阳的余晖渐渐淡去。

“我知道，”哈尔望着远方和狗嬉戏的孩子说，“你不能回答我的问题。但其实你可以反过来问我。好歹我也算是约翰的朋友。”

巴里想了想，咽下嘴里的食物说：“约翰一定非常疼爱丹尼吧？”

“用疼爱简直不足以形容。”哈尔说。“你知道，工程师们总是很忙，而且约翰的交友范围很广，永远应约不断。但他从来没有错过丹尼的任何一次家长接待日、运动会、拼字比赛。他是一个伟大的父亲。”

巴里点点头：“那么，丹尼对约翰的事接受得好吗？”

“孩子们对失去父母的事永远不会接受得太好。”巴里总觉得，哈尔说这句话的语气比平时更加轻描淡写。

“不过幸运的是，丹尼身边的人都想尽方法来保护这个孩子。”哈尔接着说，“实际上，丹尼一直以为他爸爸是因为救落水的孩子而死。”

他将目光从远方收回，望进巴里的眼中说：“下午你没有向丹尼表明自己的身份，谢谢。虽然你的表演有些蹩脚。”

巴里微红着脸说：“没什么。我也并不是来问询他的，只是想确认一下他还好。”

哈尔说：“伤痛是不会短时间内抚平的，不过丹尼比起三个月前，已经好了很多。”

是的，这也是一个小小的奇迹。巴里默默在心里想着，吃完最后一口。他把包装纸卷成一团，说：“好吧，我现在真的得回去了。谢谢你的热狗，额，还有解围？”

“别在意，希望能对你们有所帮助。”

“很有帮助。”巴里伸出手说：“那么，再见。”

“再见。”这次，哈尔握了握他的手。

北门公园和海滨城仅一街之隔。巴里直接步行回警局，九月的凉风携着淡淡的海的咸味拂过他的脸，感觉还不错。兜里的手机响了一声，他拿出来一看，是艾瑞斯的短信：你出差了？艾琳·怀特的案子？有什么进展？

好吧，这次不是他不能说，而是确实没什么好说的。

回到海滨城的实验室，巴里再次把约翰一案的物证拿了出来。如果证据不能带来真相，那么只能说明它们被发掘得还不够彻底。巴里翻着约翰的日历，这本和亚当的那本倒是一样的，或许是统一采购？就像所有人说的那样，约翰的日程很忙，几乎每一个日子都被圈了出来，写了备注。巴里留神看了看和丹尼相关的，也不由微微露出笑容。是的，运动会、拼字比赛，还有丹尼的家长接待日……

等等，有些事情不对……

第二天凌晨4点，卢克·贝克警官被一个电话吵醒。他痛苦地呻吟着接起电话，无论是谁，他一定要把这家伙好好骂一顿。

然后他听见电话另一头的巴里急切地问：“还有谁叫丹尼？”


	4. Chapter 4

清晨5点，海滨城警局约翰·米勒专案组的成员已经全数到齐。

贝克警官是第一个赶到警局的。一进门，他便高声问道：“巴里，解释一下，另一个丹尼是什么意思？”

巴里拿着约翰的那本日历，慢慢地说：“我有一个想法……在约翰遇害的前三天，也就是6月14日，他曾和另一个名叫‘丹尼’的人见过面。而我们目前对这个有重大疑点的会面一无所知。”

“不可能，我们掌握的资料里，从来没有这个见鬼的‘丹尼’！他是怎么被你从袖子里变出来的？”无论是因为震惊还是不可置信，贝克警官已经近乎于咆哮了。

“你看，”巴里翻开那本日历，依然不紧不慢地说，“除了6月14日家长接待日这天，约翰从来没有在其它和丹尼有关的日子写上丹尼的名字。事实上，丹尼是他唯一的儿子，他也没有必要写上丹尼的名字。”

“那也不代表有另一个……”

“所以，我把‘家长接待日’和‘丹尼’这两个笔迹做了比对。”巴里接着说，“虽然它们是同一个人写的，也同样是黑色的，但‘家长接待日’的字迹稍粗，而且墨水有轻微晕染。而‘丹尼’的字迹更圆滑。这说明，这两个单词至少不是在同一时间写的。为什么一个人要分两次写同一个句子呢？这说不通。这只能说明，约翰在这6月14日这一天预定了两件事，一件是家长接待日，另一件事，则和另一个名叫丹尼的人有关。很有可能，他在这天要去见丹尼，或者，至少打个电话？”

贝克警官思索了一下，这听上去很疯狂，但也不是说不通，再说他们现在也已经无路可走。所以现在，他只能在凌晨4点半打电话，把所有兔崽子们叫起来。

清晨5点，专案组的成员全数到齐。海滨城的法证官夏丽·伯恩是为一位蓄着黑色短发的干练的姑娘。听了巴里的想法，她想了想说：“你说得可能有几分道理，但我们还是测验一下。”

于是，他们在拍照、存档以后，对两个字迹的墨水成分进行了化验。“丹尼”的树脂含量比“家长接待日”高出17.3%，去除检测误差，依然有很大概率，这两个字迹出于不同的笔，不同的墨水。

“可惜我们没有更多的检测样本，”夏丽说，“但我想这还是能说明一些问题。干得漂亮，巴里。”

“好了，我们现在不需要一瓶香槟。”贝克警官及时地泼了凉水，“现在有哪位能用漂亮的脑袋瓜子想想，我们这位约翰的关系网里，有没有另一位丹尼？”

当然如他所料，没有任何人回忆起这位丹尼的存在。

档案和资料被再一次排查，这次警探们甚至扩大了搜索的范围，但另一位丹尼依然没有出现。

“看来约翰还存在一些我们并没有注意到的人际关系，”在经过了三个小时的全员排查以后，贝克警官叹口气说：“看来一会儿我们还得走一趟费里斯。”他指向一位男性探员：“乔，一会儿和我一块儿去一趟。”

“没问题，头儿。”案子似乎有了进展，乔也显得兴致勃勃。

“那我……”巴里话还没说完，就被贝克探长打断了。

“你是个法证官，应该呆在实验室，今天你干得不错。”他说，“既然现在有了点儿头绪，我要你好好躺在宾馆的床上。”

“但还有其他物证需要……”

“嘿，巴里！”比尔和夏丽同时说，“这里有我们呢。你确实应该先休息一下。”

于是，在警官们纷纷走进警局的时候，他却被赶了出来。

巴里回到旅馆，躺在床上，一种焦灼啃噬着他。他知道警探们是为了他好，可他挂心着实验室里的检测，不知道比尔和夏丽能不能发现些什么新线索。他想跟着贝克警官去找亚当，看能不能问出这位丹尼的情况。事实上，有那么一刻钟，他已经从床上坐起来，准备悄悄溜到费里斯去看看，但他又想起了辛格主任的那句“别惹麻烦”。好吧，和他合作的都是一流的警探，他应该相信他们……

在这种多重晕头转向的焦灼中，他终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

是饥饿感再次唤醒了巴里，他看看床头的钟，下午四点。

好吧，他确实很饿，但现在不是他吃饭的好时候。他急急忙忙地赶回警局，希望自己不要错过什么重要的进展。然而和往常一样，这次他依然迟到了。

“这些小飞人，都是混蛋。你听懂了吗，都是混蛋！”刚走进办公室，巴里就听见了贝克警官咒骂。

“我不管什么规定，我一定得把这狗/娘/养的找出来！”一阵咆哮以后，贝克警探一阵风地冲了出去。

“嘿，我错过了什么？”巴里眼睁睁地看着贝克探长离开，问乔。

“很多……”乔摊开双手，“今天的行程起起伏伏，一时我也不知道该怎么总结。”

“我需要记笔记吗？”巴里半开玩笑地问。

“是有那么几个好笑的段子。”乔说，“首先，我和卢克再次找到了亚当。一开始，他也对这个丹尼一头雾水，然后，在某个瞬间他福至心灵地说，‘难道是丹尼男孩？’”

“丹尼男孩？”巴里重复道。

“是的，丹尼男孩。亚当突然想到，这或许不是真名，而是詹姆斯·弗里曼的代号。”

“这个弗里曼又是？”

“费里斯航空的前试飞员，早在卡萝·费里斯的爸爸卡尔·费里斯管事儿的时候，弗里曼就在天上转着圈儿玩儿了。他是个爱尔兰裔，管自己叫丹尼男孩。而且，他在费里斯的时候，曾经和约翰是铁哥们儿。”

“曾经是？”

“后来不知道为什么，约翰和他闹翻了。两年以前，弗里曼就离开了费里斯，去‘核弹头’飞行表演队当起了特技飞行员，全世界瞎转悠。从那以后，海滨城的这帮人就没怎么和他联系过，约翰更是彻底跟他断了往来。”

巴里说：“这算是个挺靠谱的线索，为什么贝克探长那么生气？”

“因为就像飞机起起落落，我们的运气也不总是那么好。”乔叹口气。“一获得这个情报，卢克立刻给局子里打电话，让夏丽他们和核弹头那边联系。”

“然而，那边的回复是，在约翰遇害1个月前，詹姆斯·弗里曼就退出了飞行队，消失得无隐无踪。”夏丽完成了这整个故事。

“什么？”巴里说，“这是巧合吗？还是……”

“无论是什么，”夏丽说，“总之这条线索又断掉了。核弹头那边也没什么好提供的资料。你知道，如果某天，飞行员觉得自己不再适合飞了，谁来挽留也没用。而我们的丹尼男孩去意似乎非常坚决。和之前一样，离开以后，他也没和之前的同事再联系。”

“他没有亲人？保持私交的密友？”

“据我们所知，没有。”

现在，巴里可以理解贝克探长的愤怒了。从理论上来说，这条线索仅仅是一个基于巴里大胆猜测的突破口，而现在，它连被证明的机会都没有了。

“你们去找过丹尼吗，我是说，约翰的儿子。家长接待日那天的事，他应该会记得。”

“当然，”乔说，“卢克给夏丽打完电话，直接带我去找到了丹尼。但家长接待日那天，什么异常情况都没有。约翰准时到达学校，看完孩子们的表演，和老师聊上几句，再带丹尼回家。因为丹尼表现良好，约翰还专门带他去吃了汉堡王，当然，当中什么人都没见着，什么事都没发生。”

“这……一定有什么被落下。”巴里想了想，说：“我能再去丹尼那里看看吗？”

乔叹了口气，沉下脸说：“看来，你对我和卢克的专业水准挺不信任。”

“不，我不是……”巴里连忙否认道。

“好啦好啦，”乔向他摆摆手，“中城的巴里·艾伦，一根筋的书呆子。”

“嗯？”

“知道这话是从哪儿传出来的吗？哥谭！”乔阴沉的脸居然开始发亮，“你居然和哥谭的老油子们杠上了，还在他们那里拿个了满堂彩！伙计，你一定被幸运女神眷顾了！所以，海滨城是不指望能拦住你啦。快去吧。”

巴里下意识地摸摸头：“嗯？谢谢？”其实他也不知道该谢谢什么。

乔用一个手势表示让他赶紧消失。

今天，贝蒂婶婶的家被关上了。巴里敲敲门，过了几秒钟，贝蒂亲自来开门。看见是巴里，她冷哼了一声：“你们怎么又来了？”

巴里料想是贝克警官前脚刚走自己后脚就跟上，让贝蒂嫌烦了。他耷拉着肩，却直视着贝蒂说：“对不起，但我得再来看看丹尼。”

贝蒂叹口气，侧身让出路说：“先进来吧。”

巴里走进客厅，只有丹尼一个孩子在。哈尔也在，正拿着一张照片绘声绘色地对丹尼说着什么，但丹尼只是心不在焉地偶尔点点头。

巴里深吸一口气。好吧，这是必须的，他在心里想着。接着，他走上前柔声对丹尼说：“你好啊，丹尼。”

丹尼和哈尔同时直直地看向他。丹尼似乎刚刚回过神，像是突然惊醒的兔子；而哈尔挂在脸上的笑容，在瞬间转变成愤怒。

“你也是来问我家长接待日的吗？”丹尼问。

“嗯？”

巴里还没来得及答话，丹尼就像是停不下来的机关枪直突突起来，声音无法控制地变大。“你根本不是爸爸的朋友，你是警察对吧？爸爸也不是为了救海滨小学的孩子而死，他是被杀死的对吧？为什么你们总是骗我！”吼到最后，已经带了哭腔。

“嘿嘿小伙子，放松，放松！”本来已经绷起脸的哈尔一把抱住丹尼，一边用他蜜蜡一般的嗓音低低安抚丹尼，一边轻轻拍着丹尼的背。

听见喊叫声的贝蒂也赶了过来。她从哈尔手上接过丹尼，并严肃地对巴里说：“我想现在你该离开了。”

巴里还没来得及回答，哈尔掰住他的肩，吐出两个字：“外面。”并径直走了出去。

来到屋外，哈尔劈头盖脸地说：“你们就必须搞砸一切吗？先是卢克，现在轮到你了。警官们，干得好！”

巴里知道，自己一直担心的事还是发生了。迫不得已，贝克警官一定告诉了丹尼实情。

“贝克警官是怎么跟丹尼说的？”他急切地问。

“你以为，如果我当时在场，他们的鼻子现在还能漂漂亮亮的吗？我来的时候，丹尼就已经是一副病恹恹的样子了。这段时间大家的努力，因为你们轻描淡写的几句话，就都他妈报废了。”

“对不……”

“别他妈说这些废话！”哈尔厉声道。

可能意识到自己的声音会传进屋子里，他深吸一口气，说：“好吧……我还以为你会不一样……算了，趁着我还没用拳头往你的脸蛋儿上招呼，赶紧从这儿消失。”

“不，我哪儿都不会去！”巴里用比哈尔更坚决的语气说。

还没等哈尔有机会回话，他继续说：“对不起，我很抱歉。但我抱歉的并不是我和贝克警官来找丹尼问话这件事。”

愈加愤怒的哈尔已经抓住巴里前襟，攥紧了拳头。

“在这件事上，我和贝克警官或许应该用更合适的方式……更让丹尼接受的方式。但我绝对不会后悔今天来找丹尼……你说得对，我确实不善于撒谎，因为寻找真相是我的职责。而现在，丹尼已经成为了整个真相里至关重要的一环。”

“这并不代表你们有权利再次伤害他！”

“是的，所以我道歉，你也大可以往我脸上招呼。但经历这种痛苦的孩子并不止他一个，甚至我们都无法保证将来是否还有孩子会因为同样的原因而失去父母。抱歉我们再次伤害了他，但我们还需要对其他人负责，这需要我们尽快找出真相。”

对面的哈尔一言不发，拳头攥得紧紧的。整个说话的过程中，巴里一直牢牢地盯住哈尔的眼睛。好吧，他已经做好了随时挨上那么一拳的准备。

像是思考了许久，最后哈尔松开巴里，叹口气说：“巴里·艾伦，有没有人说过，你顽固得像块铁板？”

巴里抓抓头发，不知道这个话题从何处提起，但他还是歪歪头说：“大家都说我慢吞吞黏糊糊的？”

哈尔翻了个白眼：“是啊，我也差点被你骗过去了。”

巴里不确定地问：“所以，你不准备揍我了？你要知道，无论你揍不揍我，我都会进去的。”

哈尔泄了气般地松开拳头，双手抱臂说：“那我揍不揍你又有什么区别？倒是你们这些蠢驴，你们真的以为，让丹尼回忆一下家长接待日的情况，或者问问那天约翰有没有什么异常，就能得到你们想要的‘真相’？”

“你不是说你那个时候不在吗？”

“你们的那一套，我可以从最后一个字母拼写到第一个。”

“那你有什么好办法？”

“你同意让我来问？没有‘什么都不能说’的那套了？”

巴里再次直直地看向哈尔。他可以信任这个人吗？最后他决定道：“好吧，这次你来问，但我必须在场。”

“也没期望过其他的。”哈尔说，“但你得答应我，先向丹尼道歉。”

“无论有没有这一茬，这都是我该做的。”巴里点点头说。

两个人回到屋里，丹尼坐在沙发上，在贝蒂的安抚下，情绪稳定了一些。看见巴里走进来，贝蒂低声威胁道：“别乱来。”

巴里轻轻地向她点点头，然后走到丹尼面前，半跪在地毯上。

他带着歉意但坚定地看着丹尼，说：“丹尼，很抱歉我对你说谎了。我并不是你爸爸的朋友。”

丹尼都没有看向他，仅仅低着头嘟哝着：“说些我不知道的。”

巴里料到了他的抵触情绪。他叹口气，继续说：“对于你爸爸的事，我很遗憾。我很想说，我明白你的感受，但事实上，我并不明白。”

丹尼的头猛地抬起来。“嘿！”巴里听见哈尔在身后不满地叫到。

“每个人失去父母的痛苦，都是其他人无法体会的。”现在，丹尼看向他了。“我甚至不能向你保证，明天就一定比今天来得更好。但我知道，你是一个勇敢又聪明的孩子。有些东西，你得自己去克服它。”

“你根本不知道我是什么样的孩子。”丹尼小声说。

“不，相信我，我知道其他失去父母的孩子在三个月以后是什么样子的。”巴里微笑着说，“你比他们做得好多了。”

丹尼又沉默了。最后他静静地说：“我早就觉得，爸爸不是因为救海滨小学的孩子才死的。我只是不愿意真的听到这个。”

“丹尼，我真的很抱歉我骗了你，但我是真的担心你。这次你能原谅我吗？”说着，巴里伸出了手。

在考虑很久以后，丹尼伸出自己的手，和巴里的交叠在一起。

稍微安逸一点的沉默很快被打破了。“好了。”等在一旁的哈尔插进来，“为了表达歉意，巴里叔叔说要请我们吃晚餐。”

“真的吗？可以出去吃吗？”丹尼问。

“什么？我？”巴里瞪大眼睛看着哈尔。

哈尔直接无视了他，兴冲冲地对丹尼说：“是的，就你最喜欢的汉堡王，怎么样？总之一切听你的！”

“耶！那就汉堡王！”

这天的第一次，丹尼终于开心起来了。


	5. Chapter 5

“一个双层皇堡、一个终极培根芝士堡、一个大王汉堡、一个加芥末酱的原味鸡肉三明治、一份洋葱圈、一份炸鸡块、一杯可乐、一份巧克力碎曲奇、一份樱桃冰沙、一份巧克力奶昔、两个苹果派。”巴里确认了一下，最后对店员说，“是的，就这些。”

店员微笑着为他下了单。

等餐的间隙，他向哈尔和丹尼那边张望。哈尔已经开始在餐厅的纸上涂涂画画些什么了，从丹尼入迷的表情上看，巴里猜八成是机翼的结构图。

不知道是不是察觉到巴里投射过来的视线，哈尔抬起头，冲巴里展开一个笑容。

巴里也不由自主地回应了那个笑容。

虽然和哈尔·乔丹认识才两天，但巴里却已经发现了哈尔的一些特质。倒不是说巴里是那种感觉敏锐善于识人的人——事实其实恰恰相反，而是哈尔这个人似乎无时无刻不在创造一种引力场，能轻轻松松地就让自己鹤立鸡群，绝不让面目混淆于泯然众生中。他的笑容和怒气一样燃烧着明亮纯粹的色调，目光和声音又像浸染了可可力娇酒一样香醇。同一只手，在他邀请巴里去吃热狗的时候，带着热忱和亲昵拍上巴里的肩膀；而当他厉声地说“外面”的时候，又裹挟着骇人的力量，让巴里不敢轻易动弹。一般来说，巴里并不善于应付那些行动力超强，情感又外放的人，但和哈尔·乔丹在一起……好吧，想想自己屡屡被牵着鼻子走的几次，他也并不保证这次他就能应付。

不过他感觉还不坏。

抬着餐盘回到座位上，丹尼的注意力几乎立刻从那张图（果然是结构图）上移开了。他小声地欢呼了一下，然后眼疾手快地拿起大王汉堡，一口咬下去，无比享受地大嚼特嚼。

哈尔看了餐盘一眼，那么多食物，巴里把汉堡以从大到小的顺序从低到高摞成一摞，小吃整齐地排成一列，饮料从低到高码好。

他失笑问：“这是你排的？”

“嗯，这样便于检查是不是漏点或者漏拿了什么。”

哈尔不可置信地摇摇头，选出自己的双层皇堡，看着对面已经开始吃起芝士堡的巴里，饶有兴味地说：“看不出来，你还挺能吃。”

巴里争辩道：“作为一个成年男性，我的食量只是普通水平，再说中午我还没吃呢。”

哈尔随手拿起一个洋葱圈：“怎么，忙到没时间吃饭？”

巴里的声音稍稍低了一点：“没……睡过头了。”

这次哈尔是真笑了，连旁边吸着奶昔的丹尼都从鼻子里发出一声嗤声。

巴里决定无视这两个人，顺便屏蔽掉哈尔如同观测某种正在进食的啮齿动物的眼神，默默解决掉芝士堡，又拆开了三明治。

“哇，芥末酱！”一旁的丹尼喊到。

“怎么，你是有一个狗鼻子吗？”巴里笑着说，“这都能闻到？”

“当然！”丹尼说。“芥末酱是我爸的最爱，不过我超讨厌的。”

“那……”巴里指指手里的三明治，“你介意吗？”

丹尼摇摇头：“不会。至少你不会像我爸爸一样，每次总逼我吃芥末酱来故意欺负我。”

“哈，”巴里说，“这真是……不同凡响。”

丹尼说：“每次都是，连家长接待日那天也是。”

巴里心里微微一动，瞟了哈尔一眼。

哈尔倒是没什么反应，像是对芥末酱的用途产生了新的想法：“欺负？你确定不是因为在学校被老师告状，被你爸惩罚了吗？”

丹尼马上反驳说：“怎么可能？！我是全班科学和拼写的第一名！知道我爸怎么说的吗？‘嘿小伙子，我得说你真棒！这种开心的时候，不痛痛快快地吃一顿芥末怎么行？’然后他专门点了一个涂了双份芥末酱的热狗，非要分一半给我，让我和他一起吃！还说什么有福共享！”他朝左边张望了一下，然后指着不远处一张靠墙的桌子说：“就是在那儿！那张可乐海报的下面——”颇为愤慨的话悬停在半空。他垂下肩，说：“那是我最后一次和他来汉堡王……”

几乎不由自主地，巴里的手抚上了丹尼的肩。丹尼转过头，疑问地看着他。

“嗯……”他得为自己一时冲动的行为找个解释，“我是想说，我的芥末三明治也可以分你一半。”似乎是为了验证自己的话，他一边说着，一边把三明治分成两半。

“给。”他朝丹尼递过去。

“我刚刚才说过我讨厌死芥末了。”丹尼说。

“或许从现在开始喜欢也不迟？那句话怎么说的来着，技多不压身？总之有个新爱好也不错不是吗？”

丹尼又看了巴里一眼，最后还是接过了那半三明治。

巴里一边看着丹尼吃三明治，一边看看哈尔。对方保持着微笑的表情，一会儿看看他，一会儿也看看丹尼。三个人都没有说话，直到丹尼艰难地吃完那半个三明治。

也许是为了尽快冲淡芥末的味道，吃完以后，丹尼赶紧猛吸了几口奶昔，直到吸管发出悉悉索索的声音。“我还要奶昔。”他朝巴里说，“这是我吃完三明治的补偿！”

“好吧好吧。”巴里说。“还是巧克力味儿？”

“草莓味儿的。”

巴里点点头，又问哈尔：“你还需要什么吗？”

哈尔想了想，说：“洋葱圈吧。”

巴里很快带着奶昔和洋葱圈回来了。他把奶昔递给丹尼，丹尼马上开始吸上了。

巴里略担心地说：“慢点儿，喝太快了会闹头疼的。”

“我不怕。”丹尼得意地说。

“也许你根本就不应该给他买第二杯。”哈尔说，“如果一会儿他回去以后闹肚子，贝蒂一准儿会杀了我。”

“才不会呢！”丹尼说。“我曾经一口气喝了三杯！”

“你爸居然会同意？”哈尔像是听到了什么不得了的大新闻。

“当然！”

“这不可能！”哈尔说，“每次你爸让我们看着你，都恨不得每隔五分钟打个电话，生怕我们给你多买了冰淇淋或者可乐！他不可能让你一次喝三杯奶昔！”

“怎么不可能？就是家长接待日那天。那天，我吃了芥末热狗，为了补偿，要了第二杯奶昔！”

“好吧，老套路。那第三杯奶昔是怎么来了？”哈尔依然不信，“不可能有比芥末酱更有说服力的借口了！”

“那是因为，”丹尼咧着嘴说，“我根本不用借口！是爸爸主动提出的！”

“我不相信。”哈尔说，“我用一份芝士蛋糕打赌，你肯定是在吹牛！”

“我才没有呢！”丹尼斩钉截铁地说。“那天，我喝完第二杯奶昔，其他东西也吃完了。我就问爸爸，现在走吗。他说我喝了那么多奶昔，需要坐在位子上休息休息。于是我找来纸和笔，开始画飞机，爸爸还帮我画了一些零件。等画完了一幅整以后，他说，‘丹尼，你还想再喝一杯奶昔吗？’我简直不敢相信我的耳朵！平时他允许我喝两杯奶昔都稀罕。我赶紧答应了他。于是他又给我买了一杯奶昔，还让我慢点儿喝，小心拉肚子。我又慢慢喝了一会儿，终于喝完了，我们才回家。你如果不信，那天我和爸爸画的飞机我还留着呢！”

听丹尼说完，有几秒钟巴里和哈尔都没说话。直到丹尼好奇地看向两人，巴里才吞吞吐吐地说：“嗯……哈尔，我想你确实输了，你欠丹尼一个芝士蛋糕。”

“啊对，我这就去买。”

“不，”丹尼说，“我今天吃得够饱了。我要你下次再带我来吃。”

“哦当然，没问题。”

是了，这就是“异常”所在。巴里想，哈尔无疑也发现了。家长接待日那天，约翰很有可能确实是预定了和那位詹姆斯·丹尼男孩·弗里曼见面的，地点很有可能就是这家汉堡王或附近。但由于某些原因，弗里曼并没有出现，约翰拖延了等待的时间，甚至为此还让丹尼多喝了一到两杯奶昔。然而最后，弗里曼依然失约了，所以约翰就带着丹尼离开了。

但对于丹尼来说，这些都是美好的回忆，更算不上异常。如果不是带他来实地感受一次，他可能永远也没机会说出来。这就是哈尔的方法。

“丹尼，你在喝第三杯奶昔的时候，你爸爸打过电话吗？”巴里问。

“打过。”丹尼说。

“你记得那么清楚？”

“当然。他手机没电，在我画飞机的时候还专门出去打了个电话。我喝第三杯奶昔的时候，他又借别人手机打了两个。”

怪不得，巴里想，家长接待日当天约翰的通讯记录没有异常，因为他压根没有拿自己的手机给这位“丹尼男孩”打过电话。但真的是因为手机没电吗？

“那你们喝完奶昔就直接回家了？”巴里接着问，“没到什么其他地方去吗？”

“没有。”丹尼有些不耐烦了，“我已经回答过贝克警官一遍了。”

“得了吧，”一边的哈尔插嘴道，“你这个小聪明鬼，这么好的机会，你没趁着你爸高兴，让他带你去公园或自然博物馆？”

“别提了，”丹尼说，“本来我们还要去看望丽莎的，后来爸爸却突然决定不去了，就直接回家了。”

“丽莎是谁？”哈尔和巴里异口同声地问。

丹尼似乎被这阵势吓住了，他吞吞吐吐地说：“丽莎……就是丽莎啊。”

巴里马上发现他们反应过度了。他缓和下声音问：“丹尼，这位丽莎，怎么之前没听你提起过？”

丹尼皱起眉说：“你们问我那天见过谁，去过哪里，但我那天既没见过丽莎，也没去过她那儿。如果不是因为奶昔，我都快把她忘了。”

“那你能跟我说说，你们那天本来是怎么安排的吗？”

丹尼犹豫地点点头说：“那天，爸爸和我约好，来学校来接我，然后带我去吃汉堡王。我们快要走到汉堡王的时候，他说‘今天有时间，我们去看看丽莎吧。’我说‘好的。’然后喝完奶昔，我说，‘爸爸，我们丽莎家吧。’但爸爸却说，‘丹尼，对不起，我还有其他的安排，我们能改天再去看丽莎吗？’我很失望，还问他‘丽莎知道我们不去了，不会不高兴吗？’爸爸说‘我刚刚跟丽莎打过电话，她说没关系。’于是我们就回家了。”

“那么，你们经常去看望这位丽莎吗？”

“没有，”丹尼说，“大概每年一两次吧，哦，圣诞节和感恩节的时候爸爸也会带我去。”

“她是你们的朋友吗？”

“当然。丽莎又美丽又温柔，她还是我见到过的最坚强的人。”

“那现在，你还能记得她家在哪里吗？”

“当然可以。”

巴里和哈尔对望一眼，看来，他们又有活儿干了。

出乎巴里的意料，这位丽莎的住所离汉堡王相当近。从餐厅走出来，穿过一条街，绕过一条小巷，一幢半新的公寓里，某一间就是丽莎的家。他们走到楼下，巴里问丹尼：“你记得具体是哪层楼吗？”

丹尼说：“记得。三楼电梯靠左手最里面的那一间。”

巴里点点头，对哈尔说：“今天谢谢你，现在你应该带丹尼回去了。”

“你在开玩笑？！”哈尔显然没料到事情的走向，“都到这里了，你让我拍拍屁股走人？！”

巴里沉声说：“这位丽莎的家里会出现什么情况，我们都不清楚。丹尼还在这里，我不可能让他冒险。你必须保证他安全到家。”

这确实是不可辩驳的理由。哈尔叹口气说：“好吧，我把他送回去。你小心。”

巴里点点头：“我只是去问问情况，以防万一罢了。”

哈尔没再说什么，拉着丹尼的手离开了。巴里走进楼里，坐电梯上了三楼，敲了敲丹尼说的那个房间的门。

没有人答应。

巴里继续敲了敲门，又等了一会儿，依然没人答应。

他试探这转了下门把手。门没锁，他顺势打开了门。

摸索着开了灯，巴里几乎瞬间就发现了房间的异常。房间里家具不多，椅子歪斜地倒在桌角，地板上垫着的一块挺新的小地毯上，有几个明显属于男人的脚印，刺眼地破坏了整个房间整洁。最让巴里不安的是，门边停着一架空荡荡的轮椅。在来的路上，丹尼已经简单地向他们介绍过，丽莎是一位下半身行动不便的姑娘，主要工作是写儿童故事，平时外出活动主要靠轮椅。现在至关重要的轮椅被丢在一旁，巴里有很大的理由怀疑，丽莎被劫持了。

他摸了摸桌面，几乎没什么灰尘，应该就是这几天的事。

“见鬼，又来晚了。”他轻声骂了一句，迅速把整个房间检查了一遍。再没有发现更多的线索以后，他匆匆离开房间，开始狂奔下楼。

走出楼道，他开始拨贝克警官的电话。刚绕到小巷，猝不及防地，一记重拳从侧面打上他的左脸。

巴里被打得一个踉跄，手中的手机顺势被甩飞。他好不容易站稳，抬头发现，自己被三个只差把“我是黑帮”写在脸上的小混混团团围住。

“所以，就是你了？”其中一个半头红发，半头蓝发，最多不会超过20岁的家伙挑衅般问道。

巴里握紧拳头，厉声说：“是你们劫持了丽莎？”

红蓝发嘶笑一声：“看来果然是你。那么别废话了，把东西交出来。”

巴里皱起眉头问：“怎么，你们是为了什么东西劫持了丽莎？她在哪儿？”

红蓝发像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，一边捏着指骨一边说：“怎么，你觉得我们赏你一拳是为了回答你这些问题？看来你不愿意直接说？正好我们还缺乐子呢。”说话之间，一记右勾拳直击巴里的面门。

巴里侧身躲过，顺势重重肘击了这家伙的背。这家伙吃痛地叫了一声，扬声对旁边两人喊道：“还愣着干什么，一起上啊！”

虽然是技术人员，但作为一名警察，巴里还是会注意从紧张的实验时间里稍微抽出一部分来保持自己的身手。他简单评估了一下，这三个人应该可以应付。四个人瞬间缠斗在一起。

一阵拳脚往来，一个左耳打了一连串耳钉的家伙瞅准空隙，一拳打上巴里的腰侧。巴里咬住牙关，右拳直接砸上了他的鼻梁，一个转身，扫腿放倒了一旁朝他冲过来的大花臂。

“去死吧！”身后传来一声怒吼，巴里急忙转身，看着红蓝头发握着匕首向他冲过来。眼看避之不及，一记飞踢却从他面前横空出现，把这家伙像弹跳球一样，踹飞好几米。

就像每一次登场一样，哈尔·乔丹必定是全场高光。他打量一下摇摇晃晃站起来，再次摆好姿势的三人，冲巴里笑笑，说：“看来你需要点帮助？”

巴里平复了一下已经有些喘息的呼吸，说：“感激不尽。”

接下来的一切就很快了。这三个混混如同动作电影里给男主角喂招的路人一样，似乎出现的意义就是挨打。哈尔几乎都没被这三个人碰到，就完成了整场战斗，留下三个趴在地上呻吟，挣扎着想站起来的废柴。

简直就是动作电影的标准结局。巴里想。

哈尔走向红蓝头发，蹲下去抓住他的头发，强迫他和自己对视。“你们难道不知道，以多欺少还亮家伙是件特别没品的事吗？好了，现在好好地回答我的问题。你们把丽莎带到哪里去了？”

这家伙显然还有些硬气。他冲着哈尔喊：“你们是哪个帮的？敢吞海鲸帮的东西，你们活不出海滨城！”

“哈，你以为我们是要黑吃黑？”哈尔似乎被逗乐了，“好吧，我倒不介意演一次坏人。”说着，他几乎在瞬间卸下了红蓝头发的腕关节。

“啊——”一声惨叫传来，巴里不由地说：“嘿！”

不过这招挺管用的。红蓝头发说：“路透岛北门仓库21号……但他们现在肯定转移了！”

一边的巴里赶紧打电话，把情况报告给贝克警官。

“那么现在……告诉我，你们到底为什么要劫持丽莎？”

“当然是和你们一样……”

“别他妈给我绕圈子，快直说！”

“我们有货在吉米手上，可他跑路了，唯一知道他行踪的就只有这娘们儿了！不找她，我们找谁？”

“吉米是詹姆斯·弗里曼吗？”

“你不是都知道吗——啊！”

哈尔对着他的手腕又是一通折腾。

“现在告诉我，”哈尔一字一句地说，“你们的货到底是什么东西？”

“星尘……”这次红蓝头发彻底老实了。

“星尘？”

红蓝头发忙不迭地点头：“星尘，那颗能让大伙儿吃香喝辣一辈子的大钻石！”

哈尔一直整好以暇的表情慢慢起了变化。“等等，你是说‘星尘’？星城被盗的那颗天价蓝钻石？”

“不然还能是哪颗？”

哈尔放下红蓝头发，拍拍他的肩说：“手腕刚刚帮你接回去了，不用谢。”然后他站起来，对旁边的巴里说：“这事儿比我想象得还要有意思。”

巴里的表情也凝重起来：“星尘……又是一桩未破的案子。”


	6. Chapter 6

巴里和哈尔控制住这三个海鲸帮的小混混以后，马上通知了警局。警局兵分两路，一路按照红蓝头发交代的去搜救路透岛上被挟持的丽莎，另一路则直接把这三个小年轻押回了警局。红蓝头发直到看见闪着警灯的警车来了，才相信巴里真的是个警察。于是他激动地指着哈尔，向押解他的警官喊到：“我要投诉！刚刚他对我严刑逼供！”

哈尔一脸坏笑地说：“我想你搞错了一些事。这位才是警察先生，而我只是一个企图自卫的平民。”

红蓝头发的脸像吃了鲱鱼罐头一样难看。最后他悻悻的上了车，门在他身后“砰”地一声关上。

哈尔跟着巴里回到警局，自来熟地跟几位警官打了招呼，如过无人之境一般自己找到地方做好笔录，准备回家。巴里和他走到门口，本来想伸出手，最终却决定轻轻捶一下他的肩膀。“今天多谢了，各种意义上的。”

“别客气，警民互助。”

巴里突然想到：“你确定你把丹尼安全送回家了吗？”

“当然了，亲手交给贝蒂。怎么了？”

“哦，没什么，只是觉得你折返的速度够快的——即使对动作片主角来说。”巴里逗趣地说。

“哦……这没什么，我的速度一向挺快的。”哈尔倒是少见地有些……不自在？

巴里点点头说：“好了，我得进去了，再会。”

哈尔像是突然想到了什么，眼中闪过俏皮得近乎狡黠的光。他扬起唇角说：“巴里，我们来打个赌，怎么样？”

巴里好奇地问：“赌什么？”

哈尔信心满满地说：“赌24小时之内，我们还会见面。”

巴里不由失笑：“这怎么赌？我完全可以直接来找你，反之也成立啊。”

“不不，”哈尔说，“我们的相见会是命运的必然，嗯，就像是在星星的指引下。”

巴里投降般说：“好吧，我肯定你在搞什么鬼，不过赌就赌吧。赌注是什么？”

“一打啤酒？”

“成交。”

巴里回到刑事科。就如同红蓝头发所说的那样，当贝克警官带领的小队到达路透岛北门仓库21号的时候，丽莎已经被转移了。警官们立刻以此为圆心展开了大范围的搜索，并在沙海仓库7号抓获了策划这次挟持的海鲸帮小头目亚历，以及另两个帮派成员，成功地救下了丽莎。现在，5名嫌犯和被解救的丽莎都在依次进行问询。

海鲸帮是一个近年来在海滨城迅速发展的帮派。和其他黑帮不同的是，无论是海滨警局，还是爱德华兹空军基地，竟都和海鲸帮有几分私交。

这不得不说是海鲸帮“低调”的做法带来的好处。海鲸帮的主要业务是走私，但他们不碰毒品，不碰军火，虽然利润比不得其他帮派，但风险也低了不少，有利于持久经营。

更特别的是，帮派还经常开展一些“订制服务”。某些富商，如果有些不太愿意公之于众的爱好，或者一些求而不得的私藏，只要联系好上家，就能委托海鲸帮“转运”。为什么他们能在这个特殊的物流领域一路通行呢？因为他们的“快递员”们通常都出自爱德华兹——某些有门道的飞行员，在执行任务期间，会“捎带”些东西赚外快。长官们只要能有抽成，多半睁只眼闭只眼。海滨城警局的手伸不进爱德华兹，而且什么珠宝啊，濒危动物啊，这些阔佬喜欢的东西虽然无聊，但毕竟无伤大雅，所以只要不越界，警局也就不怎么追究了。

以前也曾发生过飞行员私自吞了货跑路的情况，但不仅海鲸帮不会放过他们，连爱德华兹本着“诚信经营”也会站在同一阵营，所以渐渐这种提心吊胆还讨不着好的事儿就没人会干了。

直到詹姆斯·弗里曼。

而詹姆斯·弗里曼吞下的这件“货”又大有来头，甚至是全球都轰动一时的新闻。

大约在4个月前，临近海滨城的另一个著名的西岸城市——星城，迎来了建城200周年的纪念日，从官方到民间都举行了各式各样的庆祝活动。这其中最吸人眼球的，要数奎恩家的“双星典礼”。

虽然以“Queen”作为姓氏，但所有人都知道，奎恩家族实际上就是星城的“王”。从基础建设到各类公共建筑，奎恩家为星城留下了太多的财产。为了庆祝这座和奎恩家族互相成就的城市的两百年诞辰，奎恩家族做了两件令人津津乐道的事——重建了星城的城市自然历史博物馆，并事先在一场拍卖会上夺得了一颗名叫“星尘”的钻石，在建城纪念日当天捐赠给自然历史博物馆。让星城拥有自己的“星”，这也确实能成就一桩美谈。

虽然比不上重建自然历史博物馆的支出，但奎恩家族为这颗钻石花的4亿美元也足够让人咋舌的了。不过，早在拍卖和捐赠典礼前，这枚钻石就已经名声在外。

这颗上百克拉的大钻石，因为折射出湛蓝的光芒，犹如星星的耀辉，被赋予了“星尘（stardust）”的名字。但它更为人所知的名字，却是“灾星（star-crossed）”。据说这颗让人梦寐以求的钻石，给它的拥有者带来的，却总是无法避免的厄运。它历代无法善终的主人，不仅包括被推上断头台的法国王室、被乱枪扫射的俄国贵族，也有吞枪自尽的出版业巨头，或者神秘暴毙的石油大亨。如此具有传奇色彩的天价珍宝，被同样站在风口浪尖的奎恩家族收入囊中，自然有很多人等着看好戏。

而之后的结局虽然不算最戏剧性，却也没让人失望。就在星尘被捐赠的第三天，它神秘地失踪了。没有任何行窃痕迹，监控也没有任何显示，这颗传奇的钻石，就这么凭空消失在星城自然历史博物馆。博物馆的安保设施全部来自奎恩工业的顶尖科技——Q核心。如果它们都没有防住可能存在的偷钻石的贼，那么世界上恐怕也没有任何科技可以做到。

于是，星尘再一次重演了它的神秘传奇，成为举世瞩目的新闻。

钻石失踪以后，星城的警方立刻展开了搜索，然而毫无所获。

结果现在，海鲸帮的人声称，这颗神秘的钻石，竟然被詹姆斯·弗里曼私吞了？

“妈的，这小子帮我们干活已经三年了，就没想到反水的会是他！”名叫亚历的小头目即使面对铁着脸的贝克警官，也压不住满腔的怒气，似乎自己策划的这起挟持案简直就是顺理成章，甚至理直气壮。

“少废话，先交代，星尘是怎么搞到你们手上的！”

“长官，你应该知道，一行有一行的规矩，把客户供出来，以后我们还混不混啊？”

贝克警官狞笑着说：“哦？你当然可以选择不说，如果你不在乎是不是有‘以后’的话。”

巴里不知道贝克警官用了什么手段，总之亚历最后还是把自己知道的都像倒豆子一样全说了。

大概在星尘被盗半个月以后，星城的主要帮派“墨鱼”放出消息，他们手上有被盗的星尘，寻找愿意接手的买家。一开始这个消息并没有引来什么注意，一来这种级别的宝物被盗，一般都是因为有买家提前“订货”，专业的团队再按照订单“取货”，根本不存在需要在黑市上寻求脱手的情况；二来也有其他帮派趁着这个新闻的热度，用假的星尘钻石糊弄那些有钱的蠢货，一时间真假莫辨。但不知怎么的，一位远在中东的富商非常认定，这就是真正被盗的那颗星尘钻石，并愿意先付一部分定金，交易钻石的时候同时支付余下的钱。

这本来是皆大欢喜的事，但墨鱼帮对这位突然出现的富商并不十分信任，要求他的代理人亲在来星城取货；这位富商显然也怀疑墨鱼帮是想拿钻石当诱饵来个“双杀”。最后，双方的折中方案是，在海滨城进行这次交易。因为风声正紧，就委托“地头蛇”海鲸帮把钻石从星城运到海滨城，墨鱼帮的人和富商的代理人再随后跟过去。

于是，海鲸帮和墨鱼帮把运送和保管钻石的任务，交给了他们都觉得值得信任的“吉米”——詹姆斯·弗里曼。然而没想到，就在交易的前一天，墨鱼帮和海鲸帮都无法再联系上他——这杂种居然就这么私吞了钻石，跑路了。

“能让墨鱼帮和海鲸帮同时悬赏，死活不论，这小子也真有些胆子。”亚历吐了口唾沫说，“我们只差没刨他家祖坟，花了一个月，才发现他居然在海滨城养了个婊/子。想着他可能会回她这儿来避避风头，也可能她还有些价值，就先把她绑起来了。没想到，这杂种居然溜得无影无踪，倒是把你们给等来了。”说到这儿，亚历脸都绿了。

“詹姆斯·弗里曼两年前就离开了费里斯和海滨城，加入了‘核弹头’。离开海滨城的这两年间，他是怎么能给你们干活儿的？”贝克警官问。

“你以为不出现在爱德华兹和费里斯，吉米就无处可去了？这两年，他不光满世界转，在海滨城也逍遥着呢！”

“那你知道这两年，他和海滨城的什么人保持过固定联系吗？”

“哼，如果知道，我们会花了一个月才捉到那婊子？”

“那她向你们交代了什么？”

“闷葫芦一个，一问三不知。要不是想着还得在海滨城继续做生意，早把她……”亚历话还没说完，就被贝克警官危险的眼神吓缩回去了。

最后他说：“喂，你们得把我放了，在这件事儿上，我们也吃了哑巴亏！”

贝克警官狠狠剜了他一眼：“你似乎忘了你非法拘禁一位女性长达两个月。”

亚历无所谓地说：“你能证明就是我拘禁的？那时我只是路过。不过我倒是希望，吉米能带着他的灾星一起下地狱。”

丽莎这边的证词，也证明詹姆斯的失踪，确实和星尘有关。

丽莎是一位有亚麻色长发、面容清秀的年轻女子。她披着警局的毯子，手一直在微微颤抖，却努力稳定自己的声音。“我记得那是六月初，他回到海滨城——之前我已经有近半年没见过他了。他说，这次他接到一笔大单，等干完这一单，就能凑够钱治我的腿，带我离开海滨城。6月14日这天，他说要和约翰好好说一次再见，再带他一起回来见我。但他出去以后，就再也没回来。我在家里左等右等，只等来约翰打电话来，问我詹姆斯为什么没有赴约。从那以后，我就再也没见过詹姆斯……没想到，现在连约翰也……”说到最后，她的声音里还是哽咽了。

“詹姆斯曾经告诉过你，他的这笔单子具体是什么东西吗？”乔问。

丽莎摇摇头，“他从来不跟我说这个“工作”的具体内容，他说这是保护我。”

“那他跟你说过这次交易结束以后，什么时候离开海滨城吗？”

“6月17日，就是他和约翰见面的第三天。”

看来，詹姆斯本来是打算交易一结束就离开海滨城的。

“你能说说，你和詹姆斯、约翰是怎么认识的吗？”

丽莎稍微组织了一下语言，说“我是和詹姆斯、约翰同时认识的。四年前，我开车出了一场很严重的车祸，他们俩救了我，但车祸本身还是使我不得不坐在轮椅上。然而幸运的是，因为这件事，我和詹姆斯相爱了，他也是为了攒给我治腿的钱，才开始接这种‘私活’……”

“你从一开始就知道他在走私吗？”

丽莎微弱地点点头：“是的，我从一开始就知道。刚开始，我也劝过他不要铤而走险，但他安慰我说，他捎带的都是些无关紧要的东西，而且收入也不错……天哪，都是因为我的自私，才落得现在的结局！”说着，她痛苦地用双手捂住脸。

“那么你觉得，詹姆斯真的是私吞了钻石跑路了吗？”

“不！”丽莎激烈地摇着头，“不会的，詹姆斯不会离开我。如果他要丢下我，大可以在三年前就放弃我。他一定是被什么人绑架了！”

“那约翰和詹姆斯交恶，和走私的事有关系吗？”

丽莎沉重地点点头：“约翰总是劝詹姆斯不要做傻事，詹姆斯却嫌约翰管得太多，最后两个人吵起来，不欢而散。但约翰一直对我不错，会带丹尼来看我。”

“你和约翰谈过詹姆斯的话题吗？”

“不，我们都自动回避了这个话题。这两年间，我从来没有听约翰和詹姆斯谈起过对方。6月14日，本该是我们三个人重新聚在一起的日子……”

“那么6月14日以后，你和约翰还联系过吗？”

“没有。”

“从那时到现在的三个月，你都没有他的消息？”

“是的……因为詹姆斯，我们避免频繁见面，也不怎么愿意被发现彼此认识。”

“那么你觉得约翰的死，和星尘有关系吗？”

“我不知道……”丽莎茫然地摇摇头，“现在我什么都不知道了……”

海滨城的警官们花了整整一夜的时间来录口供，并把情报直接分享给了星城警察局。有了海鲸帮和墨鱼帮的这条线，钻石的流通渠道可能很快就能探明。

但这依然不是海滨城的警官们要关心的。

贝克警官思考了许久，最后找到巴里，说：“巴里，有件事我要和你商量。”

他郑重其事的态度让巴里瘆得慌，巴里犹疑地点点头，等待他的下文。

他继续说：“现在知道了约翰的死亡和詹姆斯的失踪很可能都和星尘有关，我们只能去会会它短暂的最后一任主人——奥利弗·奎恩了。”

这话一出口，不仅正在伸懒腰的乔和夏丽停下动作转过身来，连默默看笔记的比尔也暂时抬起了头。

巴里不安的看看大家。好吧，奥利弗·奎恩是个名人，富二代什么的，但大家的反应怎么怪怪的？

“所以巴里，你明天愿意和我一起去星城，找奥利弗·奎恩吗？我会先和弗莱队长及辛格主任打招呼的。”

“没问题啊？”巴里点点头说。

“哇——太好了！”周围扬起一片欢呼。巴里还没反应过来怎么回事，乔已经激动地拍着他的肩说：“兄弟，我欠你一次！”

巴里望向贝克警官，显然想要一个解释。贝克警官含糊地说：“奥利弗·奎恩……他对警察有些很偏执的看法，之前我们起过一些小冲突。你是新面孔，他对你的抗性可能会小一些。”

看贝克警官的表情，巴里很怀疑这个说法。

“总之，明天把哈尔喊上，我们一起去。”

巴里更迷惑了：“哈尔？为什么？”

乔一下子来劲了：“哈尔和奥利弗·奎恩简直就是狼狈为奸，黑白双煞！他们绝对是我在海滨城警局最不想见到的人排名前两位！当然奎恩毫无争议的是第一名！”

“他们俩关系很铁，而且在海滨城……有段辉煌的历史。”贝克警官僵硬地向巴里解释，巴里这才想起哈尔为什么在海滨城警局像在自己家一样自在。“哈尔好歹是海滨城的人。有他在，我们和奎恩的沟通或许能顺畅一些。”

听到这儿，巴里总算大概理解了整个故事。奥利弗·奎恩和整个海滨城警局都结下了梁子，现在双方因为星尘这颗“灾星”，将要发生一次很可能掐得昏天黑地的灾难，自己成了拿来献祭的小羊羔，而哈尔则将充当和事佬。

**“我们将在星星的指引下相见。”**

现在巴里总算明白哈尔这句话的意思了。这家伙早就料到事情会走到这一步。


	7. Chapter 7

星期四，贝克警官一大早就给哈尔打了电话。九点，巴里和贝克警官到达费里斯航空公司的停机坪。已经有好几个人聚集在这里，抬头仰望着天空。

贝克警官走近一个黄皮肤黑发的工作人员，说：“早上好啊汤姆，是哈尔在飞？”

名叫汤姆的年轻人指了指天空中的一架F-22：“那儿呢。”

巴里循着汤姆的手望去，银灰色的机翼疾掠过天空。

巴里当然在电影和电视节目中看过不少空战情节或飞行表演。他以为，作为顶级飞行员，哈尔的飞行应该像电影里一样，如一只凛冽的苍鹰，带着不动声色的压迫感在高空盘旋梭巡；又或者如同敏锐的疾隼，翩然而灵巧地在空中摇弋。总之，一切都是游刃有余的掌控。

但哈尔·乔丹的飞行并不是那样的。他的飞行不像是对战机的掌控，倒像是在通过战机宣泄：难以置信的速度，机头几乎90°的突然仰角拉伸，以及仿佛龙卷风的平螺旋下落。这里没有制霸天空的王者，只有肆意腾跃的猛兽。

“他在天空撒野呢。”巴里想。仅仅只是看着，巴里几乎都能体会到，哈尔在以一种纯然的热切飞行，似乎天空不是用来接近，而是用来逃离——逃离机体性能的束缚，甚至逃离地心引力，用一种绝对自由的姿态，去拥抱更宏大的未知。

最终，战机平稳降落，所幸这次没有出动消防车。

看着哈尔跳下飞机，朝这边走来，汤姆对贝克警官说：“每次看哈尔飞，我都有一种‘这家伙以为自己是第一次飞吧？’的感觉。他可能永远也学不懂‘适可而止’是什么意思。”

卡萝·费里斯也走出控制塔台，来到停机坪。看见哈尔，她交叉起双臂说：“可能‘只做鲁棒控制追踪’这句话对你来说太难了？跟我解释一下，眼镜蛇机动和平螺旋是怎么回事？你以为自己是特技演员吗？”

哈尔一边转着着头盔，一边说：“我只是带她兜兜风。再说今天我把速度控制在2马赫以内，我以为表现已经够好了？”

卡萝还想说什么，贝克警官却适时解救了哈尔。他对卡萝说：“你好费里斯女士，今天我们想借哈尔一用。你知道，还是约翰的事。”

卡萝给了哈尔一个警告的眼神，然后对贝克警官说：“没问题。我想我们的试飞员正需要一些时间练习拼写和阅读。”接着，她带着一种奇妙的无可奈何又满意神情离开了。

哈尔俏皮地对贝克警官说：“谢啦，我欠你一次。”然后又对巴里说：“嗨巴里，看来我赢了。”

巴里摇摇头说：“我以为公平的打赌应该是在信息对称的基础上？”

哈尔说：“信息永远不可能对称，但认赌服输是美德。”

巴里轻笑一声说：“好吧，听你的。”

哈尔点点头：“我去把车开来。”

巴里和贝克警官走到费里斯的大门口去等他。巴里一边走一边说：“我们确定要用哈尔的车？这不符合规矩吧？”

贝克警官别有深意地说：“这样更好。”

说话之间，哈尔换下飞行服，穿着惯常的那件夹克，开着他的车来了。贝克警官打开副驾驶的门，巴里则坐在车的后排。

“你跟奎恩说过我们今天去找他？”贝克警官开门见山地说。

“昨晚就说了。”

“他居然那么痛快地同意了？”

“配合警察不是良好市民的职责吗？”

“哈尔，你和我都知道，抛开这些废话，我们能更有效率。”

“好吧好吧，我跟他说，我们这儿有个哥们儿因为他的大钻石失踪了，还有个残疾的姑娘等着他回去呢。”

“你就这么把警部的信息泄露出去了？”

“要不然呢？你告诉我还能怎么让他就范？”

于是贝克警官选择了沉默。

车开上高速公路，哈尔问巴里：“巴里，你对奥利弗·奎恩这个人有什么印象吗？”

巴里想了想说：“除了新闻里的那些，没什么印象。不过我倒是挺感谢他的。我们实验室的设备，很多都是奎恩工业的产品。这几年每年鉴证科学领域都有新进步，我想这离不开奎恩工业和他们的Q核心。”

哈尔并没有马上回答，而是停顿了几秒，然后说：“我想你应该有一个准备，奥利弗可能和你想象中的不太一样。”

巴里点点头说：“昨天贝克警官已经警告过我，他对警局有些偏见。我想我能良好适应的。”

哈尔小声地说：“但愿如此吧。”

海滨城距离星城有一个半小时的车程。中午以前，他们到达了奎恩工业总部。美丽的秘书直接把他们引进了奥利弗·奎恩的办公室。

奥利弗·奎恩站在宽大的办公桌后面。说实话，他真人比电视上显得还要英俊，而且少了面对镜头经常会出现的那种浮夸油滑的气质。他穿着样式简单挺括的西服，看见哈尔，他绕过办公桌，眉毛显而易见地舒展了。

倒是哈尔有那么一秒钟的停顿。

“怎么，”奎恩佯装不悦地说：“不给你老伙计来个爱的抱抱吗？”

哈尔一边张开双臂一边说：“很久没见你穿这种类型的套装，一下子还不太习惯！”说着环住给奎恩，用拳头捶捶他的背。

“董事会的老家伙们说，我穿这身行头，午餐会搞定和科德工业的合作意向书的概率会提高五成，去他妈的，上次在酒会上我亲眼看见科德家的小子穿着T恤，满手机油吃汉堡。”奎恩撇撇嘴，然后瞟了一眼一旁的贝克警官和巴里说：“那么，今天贝克警官大驾光临，有何贵干？”

贝克警官以一种不偏不倚的口气说：“我们在调查海滨城詹姆斯·弗里曼失踪一案，此案很大可能和星城的钻石失窃一案有所关联，所以我们希望你能配合警方的调查。”

奥利弗·奎恩抬手看看表，说：“我非常愿意配合你们，但中午我有一个非常重要的午餐会。我想你们可以先去自然博物馆问问当时的安保负责人，我现在就可以给他们打电话。也许下午，我是说你们觉得还有必要的话，我可以配合警官们的问询。”

“可以，非常感谢。”贝克警官说。

于是奥利弗·奎恩吩咐秘书给星城自然博物馆打了电话，贝克警官一行三人离开了。

走出奎恩工业的大门，巴里感觉挺轻松：“我觉得奥利弗·奎恩挺好的，也没给我们穿小鞋啊。”

贝克警官则冷哼一声：“但愿吧，我只希望他能坚持到今天结束。”

哈尔试探着说：“也许他真的变得友好了呢？”

“就像你变成了一个总是全勤到岗，谨慎飞行的试飞员？”

于是哈尔只好默默扶额。

三人到达星城自然博物馆时，博物馆的安保负责人山姆已经在等候他们了，钻石失窃当天执勤的几位保安也悉数到场。

“是的，当时我听见了星尘的展柜附近有一位女士在尖叫，于是马上过来查看，才发现钻石失窃了。”一位名叫阿伦的年轻保安说。“当时我就直接启动了预警备案，并第一时间报了警。”

“当时的具体时间是下午4:23分是吗？”贝克警官问。

“是的。虽然已经接近闭馆了，但因为星尘的展出，人还是很多。我们的安防重心也主要集中在防止人流过多造成安全事故。谁都没想到，星尘居然能在众目睽睽下被盗。”

“发现钻石失窃以后，你们移动过展台吗？”

“当然没有！”负责人山姆说。“我们可是最专业的安保团队。我们马上封锁了场馆，有序安抚了游客，等候警方调查。”

“所以，正如星城警方的调查结果一样，展台没有任何被打开的痕迹是吗？”

“是的。”山姆说。“整个博物馆的安保科技都是世界顶尖的，星尘作为我们这次的重要展品，从内到外都布置了安防系统。可以不夸张地说，在你进入展台5米的范围内，你就已经被安防系统锁定了。尤其那时人还那么多，我实在想象不出来，有什么人能有这么大本事。这简直就像……”

“就像？”

“就像星尘自己挥发了。”

在贝克警官和安保人员谈话的当儿，巴里仔仔细细地检查了一遍空荡荡的展台。确实没有展台被打开过的痕迹。当然也有可能，某个熟知这里安保系统的人，非常小心翼翼地破解各层程序，盗取了钻石。但在下午4:23分人潮汹涌，几百双眼睛都盯着钻石的时候？巴里实在想不到该怎么完成。

监控录像无法纪录的影像、本该存在却无迹可寻的犯罪痕迹、来去无踪的犯人……星尘的失窃和海滨城、中城两宗谋杀倒确实有相似之处——都不像是普通人类可以做到的。

博物馆的调查，几乎让这桩失窃案蒙上了更扑朔迷离的色彩。山姆把三人送出博物馆大门，对贝克警官说：“长官，你可能觉得我很可笑。但我刚刚说‘挥发’，是因为我确实找不到更恰当的说法。”

“哦？”

“如果你看到过案发以后的照片，就会发现，这起盗窃案和以往的案子有些不同。”

“说句实话，星城警方目前给我们的资料里，并没有失窃现场的第一手照片。”

山姆翻个白眼：“这我倒不是特别惊讶。”说着，他拿出手机，找出一张照片。“这是当时我自己拍的。”

贝克警官和巴里马上明白他说的“不一样”是什么意思了。和其他硕大名贵的钻石一样，星尘的周围还镶嵌了一圈光彩夺目，重量都在10克拉以上的透明钻石。还有一条璀璨的彩色宝石链串，和它们共同组成一条华美的项链。

然而，照片里，星尘周围的钻石，宝石链串，甚至固定的底座，都留在展台，只有星尘本身不翼而飞了！

在如此严苛的安保系统下，这个贼不仅偷走了钻石，还留下了他认为“冗余”的这些部分？先不论把星尘的其余部分一起盗走，显然价值会更高。仅仅从技术上来说，这种操作的难度也比一起偷盗星尘高了不少。

“没有任何一个心智正常的小偷会那么干！”山姆说。“现在你明白我说‘挥发’的意思了吧。”

巴里想，比起挥发，说是升华更确切。但不论是什么说法，这事儿确实透着诡异。

贝克转念一想，问：“知道这个细节的人多吗？”

山姆说：“不多。除了星城警局的几位警官，那天我们在场的伙计，连媒体都不知道。奎恩先生有意封锁了这个消息。”

巴里努力回忆之前自己看到或听到过的星尘失窃的新闻。似乎没有哪条新闻，提及过这个细节。所有关于这条新闻的配图或视频，都是捐赠仪式上星尘完好的样子，要么就是这枚钻石的大特写。这是不是可以推测，那些在黑市上浑水摸鱼的假星尘，都做成了新闻里的那种原样式，因为大家都以为星尘就是这么失窃的？中东的那位富豪为什么那么认定墨鱼帮的星尘是真货？因为他明白内情，又看到过墨鱼帮的星尘裸钻吗？

带着满肚子的问题，巴里和其他两人返回了奎恩工业。

走进办公室，奥利弗·奎恩端坐在办公桌后面，老神哉哉地瞧着他们。

“所以，先生们，有所收获吗？”

“除了山姆提供了一些有趣的细节，并没有什么实际收获。”

“哈，我怎么对这个结果一点儿都不吃惊呢？”奎恩耸耸肩说：“所以，现在警官们，还有什么我能帮忙的？”

巴里思考了一下，问：“奎恩先生，你知道星尘钻石失窃以后，黑市上曾经出现过很多据称是星尘的赝品进行交易吗？”

奎恩漫不经心地说：“哦？这些情况我不是很了解，毕竟这是星城警方的职责。”

巴里继续问：“那么你把星尘失窃的某些细节进行封锁，目的是什么呢？”

奎恩依然无所谓地说：“我想你可能搞错了，我并没有权利封锁什么消息，这是警方的职责。”

“包括对合作警局吗？那么你现在透露给我们这些信息，又是出于什么考虑呢？”

“我从来不记得自己封锁过什么，或者透露过什么。”

“然而，除了你，我想象不出还有谁能让山姆越过星城警局向我们传达消息。”

奥利弗·奎恩懒洋洋的眼睛突然眯起来，他慢条斯理地问：“不好意思，警官，您是？”

“巴里·艾伦。”

“好吧，艾伦警官。如果你对这枚钻石的来龙去脉那么感兴趣的话，你可以去联系奎恩基金会，或者再去找星城警方问问。你说的这些情况，我并不是很清楚——说实话，买钻石这事儿我也不感兴趣，完全是董事会的那帮老家伙的面子工程。虽然也不是第一次了。”

“为什么你似乎对星尘的失窃完全提不起兴趣？理论上来说，你也曾经是它的主人。”

“哈哈，主人！”奎恩突然嘲讽地笑起来，“不用我多说，你也该知道，成为星尘的主人并不是什么特别高兴的事儿吧！再说，钻石捐出去以后，和我还有什么关系？这倒霉的玩意儿被偷了，倒替我们省了不少事儿！”

“你这人到底有什么毛病？”巴里皱起眉说。“这枚钻石牵扯了很多人，有人为此失踪了，甚至还有人的死与之相关！为什么你那么无动于衷？”

“无动于衷？！”奎恩瞬间被激怒了。“你说我无动于衷？我来告诉你什么叫无动于衷！就在三天前，星城南区的皇后街，有个年轻人被杀了，就因为他拿辛苦赚来的钱被庞氏骗局的骗子全坑了。他去讨说法，反而被打手殴打致死！你知道星城的警察们是怎么说的吗？‘这种垃圾又贪婪又蠢，处理起来最头疼了！’

“一个月前，海德公园的海岸发现一具女尸。这个姑娘被骗去拍色情片，被迫吸毒，被殴打。她多次报警，但那些人渣们总是关几天，交点保释金就被放出来，然后等待她的是更严重的虐待，直至走投无路跳海，被警察收进裹尸袋。你跟我说，到底是谁无动于衷！”

“但我们现在也是在查案子！”巴里说。

“得了吧！如果不是因为这是奎恩工业的案子，是颗全世界都舔着口水看着的大钻石，你们会来得那么快！告诉你们吧，就算没有你们，保险公司照样把损失赔给博物馆，我和董事会的成员们一毛钱都不会损失！既然你们那么闲，为什么不把精力多花在这些贫困、毒品和歧视上？我来告诉你们为什么？因为你们不过就是体/制和官/僚的哈巴狗！除了维护暴力统治，消耗纳税人的钱，你们一毛钱用都没有！”

轰的一声，巨大的愤怒在脑子里爆炸，巴里甚至能听见嗡嗡的轰鸣声。在急剧的愤怒下，巴里反而觉得自己冷静下来了。“奎恩先生。”他冷声说，“我不知道你为什么对警察有如此大的偏见，但今天我和贝克警官来到这里，是因为这颗钻石已经让很多人蒙受了不幸。他们不是什么传闻里争权夺利的王公贵族，而是一个个有血有肉，有自己生活的普通人。有的孩子或许就是因为它失去了父母，至今还沉浸在悲伤中，有美丽的姑娘或许就是因为它，还在为生死未卜的男朋友担心。难道因为世界上还有贫困和毒品存在，这些人平静的生活就活该被破坏，被践踏吗？你富可敌国，随便捐个博物馆都比我们干的事儿厉害得多。但我从没有因为自己是一个警察，又或者某些同行不体面的行为，而为自己感到羞耻！这个案子我还会继续查，这颗钻石，无论你费不费心，我都一定会找到它！”

说完，他气呼呼地冲出了奎恩的办公室。所以他也没听到身后，贝克警官对奎恩说：“即使是你，这次也太过分了，奎恩。如果你哪怕了解巴里那么一点儿，你也不会说出这样的话。”

他也没听到哈尔拍着奎恩的肩，叹口气说：“伙计，你总说我的视野存在盲区。或许你也有自己的盲区呢？”

巴里在奎恩工业的大门口静静地站了一会儿，随着愤怒渐渐平息，他越来越为自己笨拙的争辩和无礼的举动后悔了。他把贝克警官扔那儿了，他自己倒是可以无事一身轻地回中城，但海滨城和奎恩的梁子，因为自己只会越结越深。

而且他根本没问到什么关键信息，就被气跑了。天哪，他到底在想些什么？

“好了，你没捅什么篓子。”一个逐渐熟悉起来的好听的声音出现在身后。

巴里转身一看，哈尔和贝克警官苦笑着看着他。

“其实……这种情况我也已经预料到了。”贝克警官说。

“不过巴里，你比我想象的还要酷！”哈尔似乎还挺兴奋。

“得了，别唯恐天下不乱了，回去吧。”

“回去？问询……结束了？”巴里生怕自己搞砸了什么。

“现在一时半刻也不会有什么重大的进展，还是要看星城警局对钻石的流通渠道能调查到什么程度。”贝克警官说。然而他收起亲切的面孔，严肃地对哈尔说：“哈尔，虽然我不知道你和奎恩在搞什么鬼，但我希望，你们知道自己在做什么。”

“老头子，胡思乱想会老年痴呆的。”哈尔摊开手说。

“但愿如此吧。”贝克警官喃喃道。

开车回到海滨城，已经是下午六点。贝克警官径直回家，还严厉制止巴里回警局加班。

车从贝克警官家驶离，巴里一直闷闷不乐。

“好了，艾伦警官。”哈尔一边开车，一边说，“你该实践与我的赌约了吧。”

“嗯？”巴里还沉浸在沉思里，恍惚地看着哈尔。

“一打啤酒。我们的赌约，你忘了吗？”

“哦，”巴里恹恹地说，“我不认为今天是个……”

“我觉得今天是个非常合适的日子。而且愿赌服输是美德，这是你说的。”

“我还有……”

“贝克警官刚刚还叮嘱过让你不要回警局。”

“好吧……如果你坚持。”巴里叹口气说。

他确实没什么兴致。但谁又有能力拒绝哈尔·乔丹呢？


	8. Chapter 8

哈尔带着巴里走进火箭酒吧，和吧台的伙计打了个招呼。

留着小平头的伙计近乎夸张地扬起眉毛，说：“这真是个值得纪念的历史性时刻！哈尔·乔丹带了个僚机？！”

哈尔嗤笑一声说：“得了吧，就算你真能追到珍妮的那天，我也不会需要僚机。”

“嘿小子，别让我现在就把你踢出去！”小平头一边说着，一边和哈尔握掌。“所以，这位新朋友是？”

“这是巴里，巴里，这是斯科特。”

巴里对着斯科特笑笑说：“嗨。”

哈尔指指靠墙的位置说：“今天不坐吧台，那儿就行。”

斯科特说：“看来真的不是僚机啊。也好，我可不想周四场子里就有人打起来。”

哈尔拍拍斯科特的肩：“行啦，先来一打科罗娜。”

“今天那么低调？”

“你懂什么叫循序渐进吗？”

“好了，老老实实地坐着吧！”

啤酒很快就上来了。哈尔拿了一支递给巴里。巴里拿着啤酒端坐在凳子上，环顾四周，发现大多数是穿着白色或黄色制服的军人。

“这里是你们这些飞行员的根据地？”巴里知道，哈尔曾经也属于爱德华兹。上尉军衔，空军王牌飞行员。据说因为顶撞上级，甚至发生肢体冲突，才被解除军籍。

“是啊，”哈尔说，“我十八岁第一次进这扇门，这里就挤满了锅盖头和小飞人。”他向不远处的台球桌扬扬下巴，“那时候那张台球桌旧得总掉漆，我们威胁老彼得说他不刷漆就天天来这里找锅盖头干架，才吓得他重新把四条腿儿都刷一遍。”他无声地笑笑，“虽然后来架也还是没少干。”

“你不怀念部队吗？”巴里问。

“为什么？”哈尔说，“现在在费里斯很好，没什么人管着，也很自由。”

“啊没什么，”巴里急忙说，“我可能误会了什么……”他看哈尔一脸不解的样子，继续解释说：“费里斯是很好，但尖端的试验机型不应该在军部吗？我只是看你今天早上飞得很痛快，觉得你或许是那种追求更快速度、更高性能、更自由的感觉的人？这只是我自己无聊的想法，你别介意……不过你说得对，在费里斯确实会自由不少。”说着，他不自觉地灌了自己一口酒。

哈尔看着巴里手忙脚乱解释的样子，笑了起来。

“你这问题挺有意思。”他说，“要兼顾飞上天空的自由和日常生活的自由确实挺难。或许哪天我会考虑回军部，谁知道呢。”

“自由……”巴里轻轻说，然后叹口气，“由我来谈自由，也挺可笑。”

“巴里，”哈尔说，“今天奥利的事，我希望你不要想太多。”

“其实，”巴里又灌了一口酒，然后继续说，“我今天之所以那么愤怒，是因为我知道，奥利弗·奎恩说的都是对的。”

“当然不是……”

“不，我知道！”巴里打断了哈尔的话，继续说；“他说得对。你知道中城的高速路大路牌上写着什么吗？‘欢迎来到中城——西部最快的城市’。在我们那儿，一切都快极了。大家匆匆排队买咖啡，再匆匆跑进自己的办公室。我们每天穿梭过警局大厅，都有无数的人在那儿，或许需要谁去帮助。但大家都太忙了，没人有时间去听这些人到底说些什么。而我的速度总是不够快，就算我想听他们全说完，也永远没有那么多时间去解决他们的问题。”

他再次抬起酒瓶说：“还有很多案子，根本不是我们想碰就能碰，想管就能管的。有的时候上面会告诉你这事儿有其他安排，你别问了，有的时候你干得好好的，他会告诉你有轻重缓急，让你去处理一些其实无关紧要，只是因为牵扯了什么大人物的无聊事儿。”

最后他叹口气，用小臂撑着桌子说：“奥利弗·奎恩说得对，我就是一无是处的体/制内的蠢货。”

“嘿，”哈尔气呼呼地说，“我不许你这么说自己。”

巴里吃了一惊，抬起头来看着他。

哈尔也喝了一口酒，继续说：“你知道我和奥利是怎么认识的吗？”

巴里摇摇头说：“这我真猜不出。”

“就是在酒吧里。”哈尔说，“那时候我还在爱德华兹，有次和哥几个去了趟星城。他弟兄和我弟兄不知道怎么打起来了，于是我们这一帮子，也和他们那一帮子干起来。我被他打出了一个黑眼圈，不过他的牙也没好到哪儿去。总之从那以后，我们就成铁哥们儿啦。不过架也还是没少打。”

“看得出来，他是有个炮仗脾气。”

“但说起来你可能不信，在某些方面，他意外的谦虚。”

巴里冷笑一声：“哦？”

“他总是说我太过高傲，眼睛总是看着天空，从来不把眼光放在脚下，放在自己身边的人身上。”

“真不敢相信这是他能说出来的话。”

“知道你不信，但这确实就是事实。而且，他本人也确实是这么做的。”哈尔注视着巴里说：“我想，如果他能了解你，知道你是怎么和别人说话，怎么与陌生人打交道，他一定不会对你说同样的话。”

巴里半趴在桌面，望着远方想了想说：“我想……我明白你的意思。奎恩确实让我感到惊讶。”他做了一个手势，说“像他这样家财万贯的富豪，很少有人会去关心一个贫困的年轻人是死于讨债还是帮派火拼。甚至……一般来说他们这样的人就算看不上执法人员，也会表面和我们搞好关系，毕竟我们是他们利用起来最方便的了……我想他除了脾气不好，应该不是个，你懂的，邪恶的阔佬儿？”

“所以，下次你们见面，或许不用一开始就用拳头打招呼？”哈尔说。

巴里笑笑说：“我很怀疑我和这种大老板之间是不是还有见面的机会，不过，不，用拳头打招呼确实不是我交朋友的方式。”

“哦？我看你对付海鲸帮的那几个小崽子挺熟练嘛？”

“和你比起来简直就是三脚猫！”

“我是个军人！”

“而我是个警察！”

“好吧，让我们为了奥利最厌恶的体/制吹一个。”

两人碰了一下瓶，仰头一干，同时见了底。

这时，巴里的手机响了一下。

“对不起，我得看看。”

“随意。”哈尔说着，又开了两瓶酒。

巴里划开手机，是艾瑞斯的短信。

“还在海滨城？艾琳·怀特的案子有什么情况吗？再不回我短信我会来你家找你。”

巴里长叹一口气，又把手机装进兜里。

“怎么，不回短信？”哈尔一边问，一边把酒递给他。

“没什么要紧的事。”巴里接过就，顺势喝了一口。

“不回女士的短信可是不礼貌的行为。”

“你怎么知道……”巴里一抬头，就看见哈尔狡猾的笑容。

“好吧，我不但不会撒谎，还容易进套是吧。”巴里苦笑着摇摇头。

“并不完全是。”哈尔说，“你那表情，一看就是和姑娘有关。”

“所以你现在是感情专家了？”

“我以为我的脸已经足够说明一切了？”

这是他今年听到的最厚颜无耻的……实话。巴里心想。从见到哈尔的第一面起，巴里就注意到，这个人幽默、风趣、富有魅力，而且帅得可以把照片直接拿去贴在征兵处当广告。这样的人当然不会为姑娘的问题而烦恼。

“毕竟不是所有人的条件都像你这么得天独厚，所以你的情感经验可能对于不属于‘骑士先生’那一类型的人没什么用。”巴里闷闷地说着，又灌了一口酒。

“巴里·艾伦，你是认真的？你觉得有姑娘会看不上你？”

“这不是很正常吗？”巴里说，“我又闷，又磨磨唧唧的，我不觉得姑娘和我在一起会觉得有多有趣。”

“你的自我评估体系如果放在军队里，肯定不及格。”哈尔说。

“但确实就是如此。我还自作多情地会错了别人的意……所幸早就已经说清楚了，我和艾瑞斯也变成了最好的朋友。”

“噢，所以她叫艾瑞斯？”

“嗯……是啊。”

“所以这到底是个什么故事？”

“简直不值一提……我和艾瑞斯在哥谭因为一个案子认识，她是个记者，还是宝石城的人，我们一起经历了一些危险，最后一起破案。那时，我以为我们是互有好感的。”

“后来呢？”

“后来，我们在中城又见面了，她还主动约了我。我当时以为她对我的感觉和我对她的感觉一样。但其实她只是因为自己的兄弟的案子，想请我帮些忙……”说到这里，巴里捂住了脸。“天哪，我从来没有把这些事给别人说过，太尴尬了。”

“嗯……那你感觉怎么样？”

“当时我觉得自己蠢透了，以为她真的也对我有感觉。不过过了这么久，误会也解除了，我倒也没什么好难堪的，还和她成了最好的朋友。”

“她曾经明确地表示过，她对你没有任何感觉，只是想你帮忙吗？”

“不用把话说到这个份上吧。她带着一堆案子的材料来见我，我觉得这已经很能说明问题了？”

“我不这么认为。你应该给自己和对方一个机会，如果你对她还有感觉的话。”哈尔坚决地说。

“为什么你那么笃定这其中存在什么误会呢。”巴里一手拎着酒瓶，一手托着腮问。

“因为我不相信有人会仅仅因为公事，或者什么亲戚之类的乱七八糟的事把你约出来。你太低估自己对别人产生的影响了。”哈尔注视着巴里说。

巴里望向哈尔，飞行员的眼睛微微眯起，晕染着一种迷离又温暖的金棕色调。

巴里想，他见过这种眼睛！在巴里上初中二年级的时候，曾经短暂地暗恋过一个名叫妮娜的女孩子。她也总是用这种仿佛全世界只有你值得她关注的目光注视巴里，以至于巴里也曾经暗暗想过，对方是不是和他有同样的想法呢。后来他发现妮娜其实对所有人都是这种目光，这些受阿芙洛狄忒眷顾的宠儿们仅仅用一双眼睛，就能在不经意间把你像小虫子一样拉入一个稠密的陷阱，用无微不至的温柔包裹住你。等你反应过来要挣扎的时候，也就只有被做成琥珀，被囚禁亿万年的份儿了。

最主要的是，这些家伙完全不知道自己在做什么。他们只是想用自以为真挚的目光，让自己的话变得可信一点。还好巴里现在已经识破了这种伎俩。

“好吧，我会考虑的。”

说完，巴里又灌下一口酒。

紧接着又是一口……然后也许还有很多口。

于是，当巴里再次睁开眼睛的时候，确实花了几秒钟的时间确认自己在哪里。铁制的窗框，规范化的室内装潢，他还在自己的旅馆房间。

而外面已经天光大亮。

抬头看了一下旁边的闹钟，9：03分……遭了，他又迟到了！

急急忙忙地来到警局，贝克警官看见他，一副心领神会的表情：“被哈尔拉去喝酒了吧？”

巴里不好意思地点点头。

“那家伙可能不太会干架和喝酒以外的交友方式。”贝克警官打趣说。然后他以认真地口气说：“巴里，今天星城警局那边传来消息，钻石的流通渠道正在调查。我想这也不是一天两天能查清楚的。约翰的案子，现在恐怕也需要星城的配合。总之，这次你的到来，帮了我们大忙。”

巴里明白贝克警官的意思，他可以回家了。

“我也非常荣幸能和你们合作。”他说。

“那么，我和弗雷队长打声招呼，你准备好回去写总结吧。”

巴里和组里的成员聚在一起，一一核对了资料，做好归档。还不到中午，巴里终于整理完了资料，和组员们道别。

“希望下次还能见面。”比尔伸出手，羞涩地说。

“但希望别还是因为这种难搞的案子！”乔直接拍了拍巴里的背。

飞机是下午三点，他还有会儿时间。今天听说丹尼的学校放假，于是他想着去贝蒂婶婶家看看丹尼。而且，有一个问题，他一直想确认。

刚走出警局，他的电话就响了。一个陌生的号码。

“你好。”巴里说。

“巴里。”是哈尔的声音，“我在贝蒂这儿，你要来吗？”

巴里绽开一个笑容。“我正要过来呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

巴里来到贝蒂家门口，有点紧张地敲敲门。他还记得上次贝蒂给他开门的时候对他可不太友好。今天贝蒂似乎早就预料到巴里会来，开门发现巴里以后，她笑着说：“你来啦，快进来吧。”

巴里暗暗为自己得到的温和的态度庆幸。一进门，那个好嗓音再次在客厅回旋。

“珈伦跳起舞来，不得不跳到田野和草原上去，在雨里跳，在太阳里也跳，在夜里跳，在白天也跳。当她跳到教堂敞着的大门口的时候，她看到一位穿白长袍的天使。”

哈尔今天拿着一本图册，正绘声绘色地为孩子们说故事。讲到这里，他突然正色说：“她对珈伦说：‘你得跳舞呀！穿着你的红舞鞋跳舞，一直跳到你发白和发冷，一直跳到你的身体干缩成为一架骸骨！’”

怎么，今天不说空战故事了？不过《红舞鞋》这样的童话真的适合孩子？巴里一直对此有所怀疑。

这时，哈尔又翻过一页，换了一种决绝的口气：“珈伦说：‘好吧，如果跳舞只能为我带来毁灭，那我也要一直跳下去，让魔鬼也瞻仰我的舞姿，称赞我美丽的红舞鞋！’于是珈伦一直跳啊跳啊，在其他人的坚信礼上跳，在教堂的唱诗班面前跳，最终这只舞为她开辟了通往地狱的路。”

话音虽落，意犹未尽……

巴里看看围绕着哈尔的孩子，大家睁大眼睛望着他，都迫切地等待故事的结局。最终，哈尔翻过最后一页，环顾孩子们一圈，像是讲述什么秘密一样低语道：“撒旦接受了珈伦。最终，在群魔的宴会上，她成为大家的明星，一边跳舞，一边和狂饮的魔鬼纵情狂欢。如果你在每个月的13日午夜经过墓地，没准儿还会看见穿着红舞鞋跳舞的姑娘呢。但要当心，如果她让你也试试她漂亮的红舞鞋，可千万要拒绝……”

孩子们沉默了整整三秒钟，然后才爆发出一阵阵惊叫。那位曾经质疑过哈尔的飞行技术的小姑娘撅起嘴说：“我不喜欢这个故事！为什么喜欢穿红舞鞋就得下地狱！”

哈尔扬起手里的书，无奈地说：“特蕾西小祖宗，挑选这本书让我念的人也是殿下您啊！”

特蕾西想了想，最终决定道：“这没什么，如果我是珈伦，只要能穿红舞鞋，去地狱跳舞也没什么！”说完一蹦一跳地走了。

“小祖宗，这话千万别让你爸爸听见！”哈尔朝着远去的小小身影喊道。

巴里走近哈尔说：“怎么，今天不讲英雄事迹了？”

哈尔倒是从谏如流：“孩子们想听什么，我就说什么。”

巴里说：“我记得，《红舞鞋》的结局不是这样的？”

哈尔说：“我也是翻到后面几页，才发现这不是安徒生的《红舞鞋》。事实上，这应该是某位儿童作家的绘图本。”

巴里好奇地看看封面，精致又优雅的画面，明快的色彩，确实是小姑娘会选择的绘本。再看看作者，丽莎·伯克利。

“咦，这不就是丽莎吗？”巴里指着封面的作者名说。

“丽莎？”

“就是我们和丹尼一起去的那个姑娘家啊。丽莎·伯克利。”

哈尔因为这个巧合扬起眉毛。“丹尼怎么说的来着，温柔美丽又坚强。”他若有所思地说，“‘情愿在地狱舞蹈’，果然是强大的姑娘才能写出来的故事。”

“相信我，”巴里赞同地说，“如果你看过问询的过程，会对她的坚强更印象深刻。”

哈尔点点头：“我猜是这样。”

一时间，两人都没有继续说话。在沉默再延长就有滑入尴尬的危险之前，巴里说：“我想昨天是你送我回宾馆的？谢谢。”

“小事一桩。”

“其实我对后来的事没什么印象……我没做什么裸奔之类的事吧？”

“嗯？你今天没看YTube？‘烂醉的法证官酒瓶鉴证实录’，点击量已经破十万了。”

“什么？！”巴里那一点点的不好意思瞬间被惊恐驱散得一干二净。

“哈哈哈哈！”哈尔大笑起来，“吓唬你的。你昨天挺乖的，与其说是醉了，还不如说是困得睡死过去。就是打算把你背上楼的时候你不怎么配合，于是我只好用公主抱把你带回三楼扔到床上。”

“好吧……”巴里绝望地说，“这让我感觉好多了。”

哈尔拍拍巴里的肩：“别在意，我都没拍照留念。”

“谢谢。”巴里叹口气说，“所以我的电话号码也是昨晚你要过去的？”

“是啊，直接拿你的电话打了我的。对了，我忘了把我的号码存在你手机了，快存上吧。”

于是，在哈尔的监督下，巴里把今天接到的那个陌生号码存上了哈尔的名字。

“偶尔也记得给我打个电话什么的。”哈尔说，“我想我们还有机会一起去酒吧的——鉴于昨天你最终还是没有兑现赌约。”

是了，既然自己已经睡死过去了，最后付账的肯定另有其人。巴里只好略带歉意地说：“好吧……我想还会有机会的，不过我今天就回中城了。”

哈尔倒没表现出很惊讶。“趁着还没走，再去和丹尼聊聊吧。不知道你用了什么魔法，但他显然已经开始喜欢你了。”

巴里看着一直在和特蕾西玩闹，时不时望向自己这边的丹尼。

“荣幸之至。”他说。

巴里走到丹尼面前，丹尼主动说：“嗨，巴里。”

巴里开心地问：“嗨，丹尼，今天过得怎么样？”

丹尼老练地说：“没什么特别的，学校放假，特蕾西他们能一大早就来陪我玩。”

巴里看着丹尼俨然小大人一般稳重的样子，不由微笑起来。“这真是太好了。”他偷偷观察了丹尼一眼，继续说：“今天我就得回中城了，希望以后我们还有机会再见面。”

丹尼的表情依然没什么变化，他点点头说：“你还欠我一个芝士蛋糕，下次你要回来请我。”

“嗯？”巴里说，“我记得那是哈尔叔叔欠你的？”

“但哈尔叔叔说你欠着他的赌债，所以要转嫁到你头上？”

巴里看看不远处把贝蒂逗得咯咯直笑的哈尔，轻轻笑着摇摇头。

“怎么，你不答应吗？”丹尼依然用公事公办的语气问。

“当然答应。”巴里说。“我保证，等我这阵子忙完，就来海滨城给你买芝士蛋糕。”

“就这么说定了！”

巴里看着丹尼难得的笑容，犹豫了一下，但还是决定问下去。

“丹尼，”他说，“我还有几个挺重要的问题要问问你。”

“问吧。”丹尼倒是很淡定。

“你曾在哪儿见到过像蓝色的宝石一样的东西吗……尤其是你爸爸出事的那段时间。”说着，巴里比划了一下星尘的大小，形容了一下星尘的样子。

出乎巴里的意料，丹尼并没有突然消沉或愤怒，而是几乎立刻说：“这不就是那颗莫名其妙消失的玻璃吗？我想我见到过这样的东西，但并不是在爸爸去世的那段时间。”

“真的？”巴里没想到自己只是想碰碰运气确认一下，却似乎真的从丹尼这里取得了进展，“在什么时候？”

“大概是在一个月以前……反正是一个星期六。那天贝蒂看我一直心情不好，就说带我去中城科技馆。”

“中城科技馆？”一种不详的感觉弥漫上巴里的心头

“嗯，”丹尼点点头说，“中城科技馆有个飞机展，贝蒂知道我一直喜欢飞机，就说带我去看。我记得我们看完展览，出来吃晚饭的时候，我去洗手间尿尿，摸摸裤兜，就发现有那么一块儿石头。”

“后来呢？”巴里急切地问。

“我想着，这东西真漂亮啊，简直像钻石一样，一边又奇怪怎么出现在我的裤子里。于是我跑出去找贝蒂婶婶，想告诉她这件事。结果等我找到她，想给她看的时候，这块玻璃又不见了。”

“不见了？这期间你没碰到过什么人，或者和别人说过什么话吗？”

“没有啊，我一发现这个玻璃，就马上冲去找贝蒂婶婶了。”

“那你还记得在哪里吃的晚饭吗？”

丹尼想了想，又摇摇头：“不记得了。”

巴里思索了一下，问：“那么丹尼，这块玻璃出现之前或者之后，在你身边发生过什么奇怪的事吗？或者有什么奇怪的人出现过吗？”

丹尼似乎想起了什么伤心的事，但很快又平静下来，说：“我不记得了，那段时间，我刚刚发现，爸爸可能不是救小学生死去的英雄，而是被人杀害的。我几乎什么都不在乎，现在也什么都想不起来了……”

巴里蹲下来，紧紧抱住丹尼说：“丹尼，你的爸爸就是英雄！他非常爱你！”

丹尼松松地环住巴里说：“这我现在已经搞明白啦！”

“你真是个了不起的孩子。”

“这你也已经告诉我啦！”

巴里松开丹尼，摸摸他的头，侧着头说：“好好的，等着我的芝士蛋糕。”

丹尼点点头。

巴里走向贝蒂，也问了问她丹尼发现“蓝玻璃”的那段时间有没有什么异常。但贝蒂压根不知道这件事，所以能提供的消息更少了。

最后巴里问：“那么，你还记得吃饭的那家餐厅吗？”

贝蒂努力回忆了一下，说：“我记得那是一家做意大利菜的小餐馆，离科技馆就一个路口，整个装潢是木制的，门口挂着一个木牌。我记得叫……”

巴里心中不详的感觉更强烈了：“自由人？”

“对！”贝蒂拍了下手说，“对，自由人！”

巴里的整个心脏都紧紧收缩了。“自由人”正是艾琳·怀特工作的餐厅。这难道又是一个巧合吗？

各种问题在脑子里转了一遍，那种不详感觉的源头愈发清晰。“比利……”他喃喃道，“不行，我得马上回去，比利可能有危险……”

一旁不明所以的哈尔见巴里突然脸上阴云密布，也不由问：“出什么事了？”

巴里看着哈尔，一时间不知道在不泄露案件细节的前提下该怎么向他解释这件事。最后他说：“我得马上回去，中城可能有孩子有危险。”

哈尔说：“别担心，你下午就能回去了。如果不放心，先给那边打个电话吧。”

巴里掏出电话。哈尔继续说：“你是哪趟航班？我查查航班信息，一会儿送你去机场。”

巴里感激地点点头，把航班号告诉哈尔，然后打通了劳拉的电话。

“比利？”电话那头的劳拉接起电话，发现是巴里询问比利的情况，就轻松地说：“他挺好的，昨天我们还带他和他的小熊去公园了。现在他就在我身边，要他听电话吗？”

“那真是太好了！”巴里悬着的心稍稍放下来。

“巴里！”电话里传来比利奶声奶气的声音，“快来和我还有弗雷迪玩儿吧，我们想你！”

“好的男孩儿，我今天就回来啦！代我向弗雷迪问好！”巴里温柔地说。

电话有转回劳拉的手上。巴里慎重地说：“我现在有些担心比利的安全，请你们一定要好好照看他……”他想了想说，“还有你们自己，也要注意安全。”

劳拉因为巴里的态度严肃起来，“好的。”

“还有……今天我应该下午就能回来。我能来看看比利吗？”

劳拉的口气也柔软下来：“好的，没问题。”

挂断了和劳拉的电话，巴里大大松了口气。转过身，却发现哈尔拿着手机，皱着眉说：“巴里，今天下午你的那趟航班取消了。”

“取消了？！为什么？”

“准确说，今天下午飞往中城的航班都临时取消了。预计中城从两点开始有大面积雷暴。”

“雷暴……”巴里呻吟一声，“为什么要在这个时候！”

在中西部空旷的平原上，雷电经常不期而至。作为一个中城人，巴里和其他市民一样，对时不时出现的闪电已经非常习惯了，但在今天这种要紧的时候，它却成为阻拦巴里第一时间赶回去确认比利安全的元凶。

巴里开始考虑，不知道今天还有没有从海滨城开往中城的火车。但就算有，要到达也至少是明天上午了……

“其实，我可以开车载你回去。”

“嗯？”沉浸在自己想法中的巴里怀疑自己听错了。

“我是说，如果我开车从海滨城到中城，大概需要11个小时。现在已经没有开往中城的火车了，现在这种情况，我开车载你回去是最快的。”

“可……”

“你很担心，我看得出来。所以让我们不要再在这些繁文缛节上花时间了，你觉得怎么样？”

无论巴里本来还想说些什么，最终他说的仅仅是：“谢谢。”

两人向丹尼道别以后，直接开车向高速路口驶去。

哈尔的车在高速路上飞驰。坐在副驾的巴里望着窗外，说：“我想你说得有道理。”

“哦？”哈尔都没费心转过头。

“你的速度真的挺快的，你确定没超速？”

“相信我，我对试探极限一直很在行。”哈尔说，“不过，能被来自中城的人说速度快，也算是一项成就。”

“我不是说了吗，我一直慢吞吞的，还总是迟到。”巴里说，“实际上，法证官的出现本来就代表着不好的事情已经发生了。我们这种人永远都是迟到的代名词。”

“话不能这么说，”哈尔说，“现在你不就是去阻止不好的事发生吗？”

“哈，是啊，像某种超级英雄。”巴里打趣说。他望向哈尔：“不过如果有超级英雄，我想应该是你这样的？”

“嗯？”哈尔像是听到什么不得了的新闻，突然转过头。

“嘿，注意看路！”

“哦，对不起。”哈尔重新看向前方说：“为什么会是像我这样的？”

巴里笑着说：“因为每次我有麻烦的时候，你都会及时出现。从第一次见丹尼帮我解围的那个时候开始就是了，我甚至都不用像大都会的市民一样大喊一声‘超人！’”

“喂，不要把我和那个蓝大个相提并论！”不知为什么，哈尔似乎被冒犯了。“我只是想帮忙。”

“我知道，谢谢。”巴里的眼睛笑成弯弯的月牙。“而且，每次看见你，就会觉得再困难的事都能克服，这挺奇妙的。”

“哈，这是不是说明，我在你心里还挺靠得住的？”哈尔得意地说。

“我以为这已经很明显了。”巴里说。

经过11小时的高速行驶，哈尔和巴里终于在晚上11点到达了中城。巴里直接给哈尔指路，把车开到劳拉家门口。

“快进去吧，我在外面等你。”哈尔停下车说。

巴里点点头，走下车，按响了门铃。

劳拉之前已经接到了巴里打来的电话，知道飞机取消，他是坐车连夜赶过来的。看到巴里，她感动地说：“噢你来了。”

巴里站在门口问：“比利已经睡了吗？”

劳拉说：“睡了，但我们向他保证，明天你一定回来看他。”

“我能看看他吗？”

劳拉点点头，让开了门廊。

巴里走进比利的房间，小男孩儿抱着自己的小熊，发出沉稳绵长的呼吸。巴里蹲在床边仔细瞧着他，在这静谧的昏暗中，巴里觉得自己不安的心绪也得到了安抚。和比利待了五分钟，巴里又静静地退出房间。

“他看起来不错。”

“是不错，还挺想你的。”

“虽然现在你们暂时没什么危险，但我还是恳请你们注意安全。”

劳拉点点头，说：“我们会的。”

巴里说：“那我明天下午再来看他。”

劳拉说：“好的，今天你打了电话以后，他就一直在问我你什么时候带他出去。明天我终于不用再为回答这个问题发愁啦！”

巴里向劳拉道了晚安，走出门。门外，哈尔正倚着车门等着他。

“一切顺利？”哈尔问。

“嗯，但愿是我想多了。”

“来吧，让我再把你送回去，我就能光荣返航啦。”说着，哈尔打开车门。

“嘿哈尔，”巴里叫住哈尔，“今天你开车的时间已经够久了。而且这么晚了，你还要回去？”

“你应该知道这对于飞行员来说不算什么吧？”

“我知道，但……如果你愿意，今晚可以住在我家。”

“哦，”哈尔转过头来说，“我倒是没期待过这个。”

“所以来吧，别让内疚感啃噬我的心。”巴里微笑着说。

哈尔似乎都没花时间考虑。他坐上驾驶座说：“那么上车，带路吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

巴里的公寓位于格德大街143号。那是一幢褐石风格的小楼，巴里几乎在第一次看见她的时候就爱上她了。更棒的是，这里离中城警局挺近。

公寓的楼下有一家超市，营业到很晚。巴里习惯性加班，经常无法按时回家，倒是有时深夜饿了，会到这里来买点儿薯片什么的。久而久之，超市老板肖恩习惯喊巴里叫“夜归人”。

哈尔把车停好，巴里想起两人晚上都没好好吃饭，便一边关上车门说：“家里什么都没有，要捎些什么上去吗？”

哈尔表示同意，于是巴里带着哈尔一起来到肖恩的超市。

巴里推门进去，肖恩抬眼说：“又加班了夜归人？”

巴里还没搭话，肖恩又看见了和巴里前后脚走进来的哈尔。于是他挑起眉毛问：“你朋友？”

巴里看了哈尔一眼，反射性地点点头。

肖恩耸耸肩说：“真稀罕，从没见你带朋友来过。”

肖恩这么一提，巴里才想到，自己从来没有邀请朋友来过自己家，更别提留宿了。由于母亲的事，从学生时代到工作以后，巴里虽然称不上不合群，但确实和所有人的交往都保持在一个较安全的距离内。如果有人在一周之前告诉他，他会邀请一个认识不到一星期的人到家里过夜（虽然人家会滞留也完全是为了帮自己的忙），他肯定会笑着摇摇头说：“我看不出有什么迹象表明我会这么做。”

想到这一层，巴里对自己时隔一周以后终于再次走进超市，产生了一种回归熟悉的日常生活的亲切。但因为和以前总是一个人进进出出的情况有些不一样，于是又多了那么一点儿奇妙的新奇感。再想到要和哈尔一起回到自己的家，他甚至产生了一种微妙的近乡情怯。

因为这种微妙的感觉，走出店门以后，他没再怎么和哈尔搭话。某种让人有些忐忑的沉默一直延续到他打开家门。

巴里的家不大，标准的一居室。一个舒服的客厅，一个能放下大书柜的卧室，以及只用来做点儿简单食物的厨房。哈尔环顾了一下，靠垫整齐地排列在沙发上，杯子全部洗好倒放在流理台上。他点点头说：“你的房间和我想象的差不多。”

“我简直不敢猜你的想象是什么样的？”巴里笑着说。

“整洁、有序。”哈尔说，“一个连汉堡和可乐都要按大小码好的人，家里应该不会太乱。不过，”他从竖立在电视柜上的书中拿起一本，“连书都要按字母顺序排列，有点儿夸张啊。”

“好吧，我承认我有一点轻微的强迫症。不过现在不是给我做人格分析的时候。”巴里交叉起双臂说，“现在我得给你找一床被子。我想你不介意沙发？”

“你的沙发看上去挺舒服。”

“你眼光不错。”

巴里找出了被褥交给哈尔。两个人奔波了一天，很快便各自睡了。

一夜无梦。

第二天，巴里是在一阵食物的香气中甦醒的。一时间，他有些晃神，甚至不确定自己是从哪里醒来。两秒钟以后，他意识到，这一定是他“临时房客”的善意。

他一边揉着眼睛一边走进厨房，穿着衬衣握着锅铲的哈尔咧着嘴说：“早安。”

阳光流淌过哈尔棕色的头发和眼睛，为他覆上一层近乎金色的柔光，更不用提煎蛋的香味几乎瞬间勾起了巴里胃里的饿虫。

“天呐，我有了个守护天使。”巴里喃喃道。

哈尔对巴里露齿一笑：“去洗洗，这里马上好。”

巴里甚至带着感动点点头离开了。从浴室出来走到哈尔旁，他看看煎锅说：“我甚至不知道冰箱里还有鸡蛋。”天知道，他从来没使用过自己的厨房做过早餐。

“你的厨具几乎都没怎么用过。我还以为你是居家型？”哈尔一边把鸡蛋放进盘子里，一边说。

“工作并不是很允许我当一个居家派，”巴里把盘子带到桌子旁，拉开椅子坐下，“倒是你，我实在没想到你会有兴趣做饭。”

“并不是兴趣，”哈尔把昨天买的牛奶端过来，也坐到另一张椅子上，“这只是生存技能，虽然根据我自己的舌头改进了一下。”

土司、煎蛋、牛奶，标准到乏味，却又经典到永远不会过时的早餐。巴里想到自己上次在家吃早餐用过还是住在弗莱家的时候。那真的是经过很长，很长时间了。

“所以，你今天有什么安排吗？”哈尔问。

“我答应了比利下午带他出去玩，除此之外倒没什么事儿。”

“在勤劳工作了一星期以后，我准备给自己放个假。”哈尔说，“既然你没什么安排，那么我能请你充当一天的导游，带我游览一下中城吗？我从来没来过这个城市。”

其实两个人从来没有讨论过哈尔什么时候启程返回海滨城的问题，但当哈尔提出这个要求的时候，巴里发现，自己也是期待哈尔能多停留一会儿的。

于是他说：“当然，其实我挺高兴能带你逛逛的。虽然我记得你这周最多上了四天班。你想去哪儿？”

“全听你安排。”

于是吃完早餐，两个男人以中城科技馆作为游览的第一站——这自然是巴里的主意。

虽然现在没什么特展，但因为是星期六，科技馆前面的广场少不了人来人往。在进馆之前，巴里先轻车熟路地拜访了“自由人”。还远没到午餐时间，餐厅里的人寥寥无几。巴里找到店员，确认了贝蒂带丹尼来餐厅的那天，艾琳是否当班。

和他预料的一样，艾琳当天确实当班。

那么，比利那天也会在餐厅吗？巴里知道，艾琳有在上班的时候把比利带到餐厅，让他自己画画吃冰淇淋的习惯。但由于时间过得比较久，当天曾轮值的店员们也不太能确定比利到底在不在。

巴里暂时放下了这个问题。两个人一走进展馆，哈尔就对这里表现出非常高昂的兴趣。他一直问巴里各种问题，而巴里则极其有耐心地介绍着，偶尔加点自己的观点。

“你们的常规展就那么精彩，我尤其喜欢量子加速器的那部分。”他说，“我真希望能来看飞机特展。”

“有个尖端实验室在城里，对我们来说是很有优势的。”巴里不无骄傲地说，“我几乎从小学开始就一直是科技馆的粉丝，这里的特展我很少有错过的。”

“包括飞机展？”

“包括飞机展。”

“那么，你能向我介绍介绍展览内容吗？”

“乐意效劳。”巴里说，“我记得飞机展的展厅是在四楼。除了书面介绍，几乎每个时期有代表性的飞机，都有实体展示。”

“从莱特兄弟的那架开始？”

“那倒过于夸张了。”巴里说，“不过他们确实设法弄来了那架跨越英吉利海峡的飞机——有全球第一架民用客机坐镇，我想这个规格能入你的眼？”

“啊，”哈尔简直双眼冒光，“由DH4A单引擎轰炸机改造的那架！”

“我早该想到你的兴趣不会在民航机，”巴里笑着撇撇嘴，“让我想想，参展的最早的一架战斗机——法尔芒F.20”

“不错！”哈尔说，“那么……有P-51吗”

“当然，”巴里说，“当然，传奇的歼击机之王。怎么，你是‘野马’的粉丝？我还以为我才是比较老派的那个？”

“是的，粉丝。可以这么说，”哈尔又重复了一遍，“可以这么说。而且我恐怕永远都是它的粉丝。”

一边聊着飞机特展，一边看着现在的常规展览，两个人在科技馆里度过了愉快的两个小时，走出大门时，外面的游客依然步履匆匆。

巴里看看表，说：“糟糕，本来想带你去格德自然历史博物馆逛逛的，但我们好像在科技馆花的时间过长了。我和比利下午还有约。”

“没关系，”哈尔说，“这么优哉游哉地参观也挺好的。倒是你和比利的约会，介意我参加吗？”

“当然不，”巴里说，“你对孩子那么有一套，我想比利会很喜欢你的。那我们先去吃饭？”

两个人并没有回到“自由人”，而是找了中城大学附近的一家不起眼的小馆子。巴里走进去，亲昵地和店员打招呼，然后自己找了个位子坐下，熟稔地点了餐。

“这里的香肠披萨非常美味，你可以试试。”巴里说。于是哈尔按照推荐了点了披萨。

“这里的常客？”哈尔问。

“大学的时候经常来。”巴里解释道，“我大学的时候并不是特别乐于交际，但总有些朋友乐于拯救我这个宅男，这家店也是他们发现的。不过自从他们带我来了两三次就转移阵地以后，我倒成了这里的常客。”

说话之间，两个人点的餐到了。哈尔拿起一片披萨一口要下，然后夸张地扬起眉说：“这真好吃！”

巴里在这一天第二次露出得意的表情。“看来，不是只有你知道一些名不见经传的好吃的。”

哈尔知道他指的是两人第一天相识的时候，拉他去公园的热狗摊。于是他莞尔一笑：“哈，这是一个小小的示威？”

巴里说：“只是礼尚往来而已。”

虽然没能去成自然历史博物馆，但巴里还是尽责地充当起导游的职责，向哈尔谈起博物馆的展品。

“这段时间，自然历史博物馆应该在举办深海鱼类的特展。常规展中，中心城宝石展也挺有意思。”

哈尔点点头，说：“什么类型的宝石？”

“几乎都是红宝石、蓝宝石，还有少量的祖母绿。”

“没有钻石吗？”

“中心城和旁边楔石城的地质中还是铝含量较高，并没有什么钻石的踪迹。”巴里说，“再说，现在我对‘钻石’这个词有些头疼。”

“小伙子，打起精神来！”哈尔说，“如果说我的工作教会了我什么，那就是永远都要迎头而上，解决问题。”

接着哈尔给巴里讲了自己还在空军服役时期几次死里逃生的经历，通常都伴随着冒烟的飞机引擎，或者飞机故意失速摇摇欲坠之际，惊心动魄的改出。

在听完两三个冒险事迹以后，巴里皱着眉说：“我以为作为一个飞行员，除了技术和心理素质，对飞行保持谨慎的敬畏心理也是必须的？”

“实战中的很多情况是保持谨慎和敬畏的态度就无法模拟的。我只是尽量接近实战状态。”哈尔尽量保持了一种就事论事的口气，但巴里还是听出一丝得意。

“你的长官肯定对此有很多话要说。”

“幸运的是，现在我可以不用听他唠叨‘档案中的王牌飞行员和实际中的危险分子’之间的联系了。”哈尔眨眨眼。

“那么你自己呢，”巴里说，“在追求极限的过程中，你不会感觉害怕吗？”

“哦？”哈尔微微眯起眼睛问，“你害怕什么？”

“很多。”巴里说，“老鼠，上司催报告的唠叨。最怕的是身边的人遭受危险……嘿，说我干嘛，明明是我在问你！”

“我么？”哈尔说，“我无所畏惧。”

巴里靠上椅背说：“我对此表示怀疑。”

“这个我们可以走着瞧。”

吃完午饭，巴里给劳拉打了个电话，告诉她自己来接比利。看着路程不算远，两个人干脆沿着街道步行到劳拉家。路上有一家饰品店，哈尔一时兴起，走进去逛了逛。

“你看，”他拿着一枚湛蓝的玻璃饰品说，“这难道不像‘星尘’吗？”

巴里点点头：“是挺像的。”

于是哈尔将这块蓝色的玻璃饰品买了下来。

来到劳拉家，按响门铃，劳拉把巴里和哈尔迎进门。比利已经穿好衣服，背着水壶，带着小熊弗雷迪，整装待发。

“巴里！”看见巴里，比利像一颗炮弹一样向他冲来，巴里顺势半蹲下来。

“嘿小家伙，这几天好吗？”他拍拍比利的背，亲昵地问。在见到健康、安全的比利以后，他才发现自己有多么担心。

比利从巴里的怀里抬起头说：“不错。你呢？海滨城好玩儿吗？”

“很好玩儿，是个非常美丽的地方。”巴里说着把哈尔介绍给了比利，“这是我在海滨城交到的新朋友。来和哈尔打个招呼。”

“嗨，比利，我是哈尔。”哈尔也在巴里身边半蹲下。

比利先看了看巴里，发现他点点头，便大声说：“你好，哈尔。”

“巴里经常提起你，”哈尔说，“你果然是个好小伙。”

比利的脸上露出有些羞涩，又有些骄傲的笑容。

“小家伙，下午想去哪里玩儿？”

“格拉尼特！”

这个答案倒是出乎巴里的意料。格拉尼特峰国家公园位于中城的东北部，高耸的花岗岩山峦上森林密布，这个时节倒是异常壮美。但是……

“现在才出发，在公园里待不了多久。”巴里说。

“但是舅妈舅舅平时都没时间带我去……你答应我今天会带我出去玩的。”比利嘟起嘴。

“好吧好吧。”巴里当然只能妥协。

于是，巴里和哈尔带上比利，以及他的小熊弗雷迪，一起驱车前往格拉尼特。

初秋时节，格拉尼特峰国家公园的一片浓碧开始镶上淡淡的金边，溪流依然淙淙蜿蜒。三人漫步在森林中，偶尔会遇到几个来露营的登山客。

“哇偶，莉莉就跟我说过格拉尼特美呆了！”比利开心地说。

“莉莉是谁？你的小女朋友？”哈尔问。

“现在还没有。”比利认真地说，“但我一定会追到她的。”

哈尔差点没笑出来。“小子行啊，我倒是可以传授你一些追女生的经验。”

巴里开玩笑似地附和：“是啊，你哈尔叔叔在这方面懂得很多。”

“嘿，我可不止在这方面懂得多。”哈尔提出抗议。

“哦？”巴里看看哈尔，又看看比利，说：“比利，不如我们让什么都懂的哈尔叔叔来介绍一下这个公园怎么样？”

“嘿，今天的导游可是你。”哈尔说，“比利，我们一起听巴里讲课，好吗？”

比利似乎也表现出浓厚的兴趣，摇着巴里的裤腿说：“讲讲吧巴里。”

巴里对哈尔又一次以孩子当武器的行为感到愤恨，但还是和颜悦色地对比利说：“这个格拉尼特峰国家公园，顾名思义，是一座主要矿物为花岗岩的山峰。”

“花岗岩？”比利问。

“嗯……花岗岩，就是一种很硬的石头，你去过科技馆吧，那些光滑的墙面，就是花岗岩造的。”

比利点点头：“妈咪下班的时候，经常会带我到广场上散步。”

巴里想到了早上无法求证的问题，于是小心翼翼地问：“那么比利，你还记得，8月科技馆有个飞机展，那段时间，你去过妈咪工作的餐厅吗？”

比利想了想，最后摇了摇头说：“我不记得了，不过或许吧。整个8月，我几乎都和妈咪一起去上班。”

这或许就是巴里想要的答案了。他不认为丹尼和比利出现在同一个地方是巧合，但他依然弄不懂这其中的联系。难道艾琳和约翰认识？但那时约翰已经……

“嘿，巴里叔叔。”哈尔的声音把巴里从沉思中唤醒。“你还没说完呢。”

“嗯？”

“花岗岩。”

“哦，对，花岗岩。”把自己从案情里拉出来的巴里继续说：“虽然坚硬的花岗岩几乎都是白色、灰色什么的，但它们的好邻居却往往五颜六色，非常美丽。”

“好邻居？”

“是的。因为花岗岩的入侵，有时这些山脉会产生一些其他的矿物，比如红宝石、蓝宝石。”

“啊，这个我知道！”比利说，“莉莉说她去自然博物馆参观，里面有很多红宝石蓝宝石，漂亮极了。”

“就像这个！”一旁的哈尔像变戏法一般，摊开的手心里出现了那块酷似“星尘”的蓝玻璃饰品。

“这就是蓝宝石？”比利问。

“嗯……实际上并不是，但颜色还是有些相似。”巴里现在终于明白哈尔当时看似一时兴起的举动是什么含义了。

“我见过这个！”比利说。

最让巴里担心的事还是发生了。还是“星尘”。

“什么时候？”他问。

“就上个星期。”比利说。“我在家里画画的时候，从装铅笔的文具盒里发现了这个。”

“它还在吗？”巴里急切地问。

比利摇摇头。“后来舅妈带我去公园了，我把它装兜里，再回来的时候就不见了。”

“有人碰过你吗？我是说，你兜里有这块东西的时候。”

“没有，我也很纳闷，它是怎么不见的，就像飞走了一样。”

巴里看看哈尔。几乎所有声称见过“星尘”的人，对它的描述都是一样的：突如其来的到访，悄无声息的消失。

虽然有满肚子的疑惑，但巴里还是陪比利度过了一个愉快的下午。把比利送还到劳拉手上时，巴里说：“请你们保持警惕，保证比利的安全。”

劳拉再次保证：“就算用我的生命，我也会保护好比利的。”

巴里很想告诉劳拉事情没那么严重，但一种奇怪的感觉还是慢慢涌上他的心头。

垂暮沉沉，星光已隐隐显现。巴里抬头看看玫瑰色与蓝灰色交融的天空。

“灾星”的传说，难道是真的吗？


	11. Chapter 11

虽然“灾星”的阴影并没有完全从巴里的心头散去，但知道比利依然健康安全，巴里的心情还是挺不错的。把比利送回家以后，两人停好车，慢慢往家的方向走去。

巴里看看仅留了一丝暗红的天空，问：“晚餐怎么解决？”

哈尔仿佛一直在等巴里问这个问题似的，立刻说：“你还记得你欠我的那打啤酒吗？”

巴里耸耸肩：“我倒是没意见，但现在就去酒吧不会太早吗？”

“那就先在家里点个外卖？”

“听起来不错。”

两人一边商量一边走到巴里家门口，一位红发的女士出现在两人眼前。这位美丽的女士发现巴里以后，立刻大声喊道：“巴里！”

“艾瑞斯？”巴里似乎吃了一惊。

艾瑞斯走向巴里，熟稔地说：“你不接我电话，也不回我短信，我只好自己找上门来了。”

“你怎么知道我回来了？”

艾瑞斯说：“我自然有自己的办法。”

巴里轻轻叹口气，说：“艾瑞斯，我已经说得很明白了，这个案子目前还在调查中，能对公众公开的信息非常有限。”

“别想着用这种官方辞令糊弄我，”艾瑞斯一只手放在腰际，另一只手举着手机说：“刚刚才有人告诉我，在海滨城也有类似的案件。你就是因为艾琳·怀特的案子过去的对吧？如果演变成连环杀人凶案，中城的市民们都有权利第一时间知情。”

“案情现在还在调查中。”巴里也不由交叉起手臂，说：“艾瑞斯，你知道我不会骗你，也不会故意瞒着你什么。我以为你还是会给我最基本的信任？”

“嘿，我不是说我不相信你。”艾瑞斯轻轻皱起眉头，为自己辩解道：“只是这段时间，你几乎是在躲着我——别急着否认，你明白事实如此。你几乎忽略了我所有的电话和短信，除了必要的官方信息什么都不跟我谈。”

巴里扬起下巴说：“我这段时间很忙，这一点你清楚——而且，我也不明白还有什么需要和你谈的。”

空气突然安静了。

自打两个人开始谈话，哈尔就开始对天上的云朵产生了浓厚兴趣。现在他似乎觉得自己这个背景板是时候做些什么了，于是用自己最温和友善的笑容面向艾瑞斯，说：“嘿巴里，为什么你没跟我说过你认识一位如此美丽的女士？”

“我明明……噢，对，让我来介绍一下，这是艾瑞斯，这是哈尔。”

“幸会。”哈尔伸出手。

“幸会。”艾瑞斯轻轻和哈尔握了个手，“我也不知道巴里有你这样的朋友。”

“我在海滨城偶然认识了巴里，跟着他来中城玩儿。”

听到“海滨城”三个字，艾瑞斯刚刚松下的眉头又微微皱起，但最终她还是没多说什么，只是微微叹口气，最终对巴里说：“好吧，看来今天不是来找你的好时机。希望之后，我们能有机会谈谈。”

巴里点点头说：“当我可以谈论案件的时候，我会第一时间告诉你的。”

艾瑞斯的表情表示她指的不止是这个，但她没多说什么，又和哈尔打了个招呼，便匆匆离去。

巴里用钥匙开了门，走进门默默在沙发上坐下。

“嗯……那么，晚上想吃什么？”哈尔偷偷看了巴里一眼，问道。

“随便吧。”巴里从茶几下面拿出一叠外卖单递给哈尔：“这上面的都能点。我推荐费尔兰多家的墨西哥菜，庆元中餐也不错。”

哈尔接过单子，象征性地看了一眼，然后匆匆挑了一个顺眼的打了电话。

打完电话以后，哈尔也坐到了沙发上。巴里正拿着一本《闪电侠》漫画，有一页没一页地翻着，一时间，客厅又归于沉默。

最终，哈尔觉得这种沉默已经发展成了折磨。

他尽量若无其事地说：“我知道我没什么权利对别人的生活指手画脚。”

听到哈尔的声音，巴里从书里扬起脸，一头雾水地看向哈尔。

哈尔清清嗓子，继续说：“但很显然，这位艾瑞斯小姐依然对你产生着巨大的影响。她仅仅只是出现，就能让你的情绪180度大转变。既然如此，你为什么不开门见山地和她谈清楚呢？”

巴里放下漫画，叹口气说：“你不明白，这很复杂……”

“是吗？比你的鉴证科学还要复杂？”哈尔扬起眉问。

“我不是……”

哈尔直接打断了巴里：“很显然，她保持与你的联系，并不仅仅是因为想从你这里套消息。连我这个只在旁边站了5分钟的人都能看出来。我不明白，如果你对她还有好感，而她也显然对你有意思的情况下，还有什么是障碍。”

“我说了这很复杂……”巴里扬起手，想继续解释的时候，门铃响了。

他们的晚餐到了。

大概觉得一边嚼着墨西哥卷一边谈论个人情感问题过于尴尬，吃晚饭的时候，两人都有意无意地回避了这个话题，反而开始闲聊一些其他事。

“所以，一会儿你准备把我带到哪里去？”哈尔问。

“我的地方，当然是我说了算。”

“拭目以待。”

“我相信一定能让你惊喜的。”

“惊喜？”哈尔说，“我对惊喜的适应一直不是很好。”

巴里有些神秘地笑笑，并没有回答他，倒是上下打量了他一下。

哈尔心中有些不详的预感更深了。

终于吃完了墨西哥鸡肉卷，巴里把桌子收拾干净以后，再次打量起哈尔。

“我需要你把飞行夹克脱下来。”他说。

“嗯？”

“嗯……我的意思是，我们去的地方，如果不穿西装的话，也至少穿件衬衫。”

“你确定我们要去的地方是酒吧？”哈尔不由问。

“千真万确。”

等巴里把哈尔领进奈德酒吧的时候，哈尔才发现自己确实大意了。

巴里确实把他带来了酒吧，但哈尔确实没想到居然是一间爵士酒吧。

两个人坐在正面对舞台的桌子旁，舞台上的乐队开始演奏一些爵士名曲，当然，即兴表演也是少不了的。说好的一打啤酒不见踪影，取而代之的是一瓶波尔多红酒。

“我就知道，你会选的酒吧不会那么简单。”哈尔用一只手支着头，一只手闲闲地转着手机，百无聊赖地说。

“嘿，说好了今天全听我安排的。”巴里看哈尔一副懒洋洋的样子，“再说，爵士乐不好吗？”说着，他抿了一口酒。

“我得说，真的很无趣。”哈尔也举起了酒杯。

“小伙子，打起精神来！”巴里重复着哈尔中午说过的话，“你不是一往无前吗，不会连这么一点无趣的时光都害怕吧？”

“当然不是害怕的问题，”哈尔说，“但我不想把宝贵的时间浪费在这么无趣的事情上。”

“嘿，我也是会感觉被冒犯的！”巴里假装气呼呼地说。

“好吧好吧，查理·帕克，”哈尔说着，朝舞台的方向扬起头，“那你能继续担任向导，介绍下现在的曲子吗？”

萨克斯悠扬而慵懒的声线，简直就像风韵犹存的都市女郎的哼唱。乐手富于技巧的即兴变化，让乐曲变得更加挑逗。

“《夏日时光》，我最喜欢的曲目之一。”巴里显然恢复了不错的心情，又抿了一口酒。

“好吧，仔细听听确实还不错。”哈尔说。

这时旁边的桌子上，一对显然精心打扮过的男女落座了。哈尔环顾整个酒吧，约会的男女占了大多数。

“所以，”他说，“你曾约过哪位姑娘到这里来吗？”

“没有……”巴里说，“无论是搭讪还是约人都不是我的强项。”

“连艾瑞斯也没有吗？”

“天哪，”巴里抹抹脸，“我还以为你已经放下了这个话题？”

“我只是不想看你白白错过这个机会。”哈尔说，“而且，我也不明白你一直强调的‘这很复杂’到底是什么意思。如果你觉得艾瑞斯还……”

“不是艾瑞斯的问题，”巴里打断了哈尔，“是我的问题。”

哈尔迷惑地看着巴里，于是巴里继续说：“我不常对别人谈起这个话题……在我还是个孩子的时候，我的母亲在家中被谋杀了，而我的父亲因为具有最大的嫌疑，被以谋杀罪逮捕，现在还被关在铁山监狱。”

哈尔瞪大双眼，一时间甚至连他也不知道该说些什么。最后他说：“对不起……”

“不不，”巴里勉强地笑笑说，“我说这些可不是为了听你说对不起什么的。我一直相信我的父亲是无罪的，为他洗清罪名，找到杀害我母亲的真凶，是我决定当一名法证官的最初动力。这么多年以来，我也一直没有放弃……”

巴里抬眼看看哈尔，棕发男人的脸上难得没有了笑容。

“但同时失去父母，还是让我的性格变得有些……难搞。我很容易沉浸到案子里，也不太善于快速地和人发展亲密的关系，还总是瞻前顾后。”

“不，”哈尔说，“你是我见过的最坚定的人。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，”巴里又笑了笑，“但我并不是这么好的人，你所谓的坚定或许只是我对真相的一种偏执。这种偏执在私人关系上，就有些碍事了。我和艾瑞斯，刚开始的时候，我确实是在想，她是不是仅仅因为案子才和我联系呢。”

“这显然并不是……”

“是的，我明白，后来我发现，这只是我给自己找的裹足不前的借口。因为我又在想，我对艾瑞斯的感觉，真的是我自己认为的那种吗？这会不会是我们两个人身处危机中产生的吊桥效应呢？如果之后我发现自己的感觉变了，我又该如何面对艾瑞斯呢？”

终于说完的巴里喝完了杯子里的酒。

哈尔一直静静地听着。最后，他深深叹口气说：“巴里·艾伦，你真是个蠢蛋。”

“我知道……”巴里垂着眼说。

“不不，你不明白我的意思。”哈尔说，“这件事一点都不复杂，是你把它搞得复杂了。像你那么聪明的家伙怎么就不明白，产生感情的方式从来就没有一个固定的形式。就算是吊桥效应又怎么样呢？当你看着艾瑞斯，享受和她在一起的美好时光时，你还会在乎她最开始让你心动的原因是什么吗？”

巴里抬起头，望入哈尔的眼睛。

“和你的法证学不同，事情的起因或许从来不是关键。”哈尔也凝视着巴里，难得认真地说，“重要的是，你愿意做出什么样的选择。巴里，我们的人生每天都面临着各种意外，别试图把所有情况都考虑好以后再行动，你得直视自己的心，马上做出选择。随机应变——就像这爵士乐一样。”

巴里感觉哈尔的话里有什么触动到了自己的内心，但那感觉转瞬即逝。

“……我会好好考虑你得建议。”最后他说，并喝了一口重新倒上的酒。

“你需要的不是考虑，而是马上执行。”哈尔不赞同地说。

“好吧好吧。”巴里说。

这时，一直轻佻摇摆的乐曲结束了，酒吧里大家也暂时停止了交谈。

“女士们先生们，”乐手说，“今天的特别曲目。”

话音落下，钢琴摇曳出一串华美的音符，萨克斯旖旎却伤感的旋律缓缓滑入耳膜。

“这是什么曲子？”哈尔问。

“艾灵顿公爵的名曲，《灾星下的恋人》（Star-crossed Lovers）。”

“哦？”哈尔失笑道，“比如罗密欧与朱丽叶？”

“这确实是最著名的一对儿。”巴里说，“也有可能是巴比伦的皮拉摩斯和西斯贝，谁知道呢？总之，命中注定的相遇与爱情，还有无法避免的悲剧结局。”

“你说，我们的钻石宝贝儿的绰号，也是这么来的吗？”哈尔打趣问。

“这我就不知道了，”巴里说，“但如果说到无法避免的悲剧这一点，我们的‘灾星’确实也不遑多让。”

“就现在的情况来看，造成多数悲剧的不是‘灾星’，而是人类的贪婪和欲望吧。”哈尔说。

排除或许曾打算卷了“星尘”逃跑的詹姆斯，约翰和艾琳的情况，是否真的用贪婪和欲望来解释呢？想到这一点，巴里只能说：“但愿如此吧。”

“伙计，不要总是时刻想到案子。”哈尔说着，也抿了一口酒，“既然是你选择来了这家酒吧，就让自己享受一下这段时光。”

巴里想起了哈尔不久前才说过的话。严格说起来，他和哈尔就是因为这件案子才认识的，但如果能享受片刻美好的时光，暂时忽略相识的原因，似乎也并不要紧？

“你说得对。”最后他说。

当他们再次从酒吧里走出来时，天空已经是漫天星斗。酒吧离家不远，于是两个人决定沿着河岸步行回家。

“虽然没有海滨城那么美丽的海滩，但中城市内的劳伦斯河也一直是我的心头好。”巴里说，“像这样群星璀璨的夜晚，河面也似乎盛满了星光。”

哈尔看看河面，说：“说真的，我自认对星星挺熟悉的了，可我还没从这个角度观察过它们。”

“哦，你喜欢星空？”巴里说，“一个天文爱好者？”

“嗯……飞行员嘛，基本素养总是有的。”

“那么以你的眼光看来，‘灾星’到底是怎么一回事呢？”巴里问。

“你指的是我们漂亮的钻石，还是天空上的这些小东西？”哈尔指指头上。

“我不知道……虽然我一直是一个实证主义者，我得承认，‘星尘’的出现和消失都挺神秘。有时我也会想，这会是什么宿命的东西吗？”

哈尔再次抬头望向星空。“我们宝贝儿钻石的情况，我不是很清楚。但如果说到天上的星星和宿命的关系……”他耸耸肩，“灾星下的恋人们，星位总是冲突。我们假设罗密欧是狮子座”，说着，他随手指向星空的东面偏北一点儿的方向，三抹亮色在天际闪耀。“瞧，那片狮子座星系群。在离我们3000万光年的NGC 3628星系上，有颗名叫……姑且想象它名叫拉辛法拉的行星，被液体水覆盖，我是说，假设它被液体水覆盖。在密布的漩涡中，拉辛法拉的居民们用几千万年熟悉了漩涡产生的时间和方向，不同的部落利用漩涡不断彼此攻击，他们的语言里关于海啸的词汇有3000多个，依据不同的形成起因、形态、破坏程度进行分类。”

“这是你的想象吗？”巴里说，“听上去真不可思议。”

“对啊……爱好者嘛。”哈尔吐吐舌头说，“我们再假设朱丽叶是……就离我们很近的天蝎座？除了那些老手，很少有人知道天蝎座那颗著名的天蝎α上，其实有一个隐秘但规模庞大的赌场，全宇宙的有钱人们都会在那里挥金如土。”

“哦？”巴里显然也被哈尔的故事吸引了，“温度那么高的恒心上，赌场是怎么耐热的？大家会赌些什么呢？会有骰子、轮盘吗？还是用筹码吗？不同星球之间的币种怎么兑换？”

“别提这个！就因为地球过于落后，连货币都无法兑换！”

巴里看着哈尔愤慨的脸，哈哈大笑起来。

“我可没觉得这有什么可笑的……”哈尔苦着脸说。

“对不起，我只是觉得你的故事绘声绘色，让人不由就觉得这是你的亲身经历。”巴里强忍住笑意说，“而且说实话，在星空中漫步，这听上去太酷了。”

“我想说的是，”哈尔清清嗓子说，“从一粒尘埃，到壮阔的星系，渺渺群星的故事远比我们所能眺望和想象的还要宏大，还要壮美。如果你有机会置身于群星之间，你只会被宇宙的深邃与冷酷所震撼。这时你不会认为，会有一颗星星跨越千万光年而来，就为了赋予一个地球上的人类注定悲剧的命运。这太……琐碎。”

巴里一边听着哈尔的话，一边注视着他。飞行员棕色的眼睛在夜晚几乎化成浓郁的黑，却盛满了粼粼星光。

“嗯……听上去让人有些泄气啊。”巴里说，“面对宇宙，人类总有种无力感。”

哈尔眼中的星光汇聚成一片，巴里觉得即使在群星下，哈尔的目光依然是最明亮的。

“那句话怎么说的来着，‘即使把我关在果壳中，我仍自以为是无限宇宙的王’。”他站在星空下，露出巴里初遇他时，那无畏而极具感染力的笑容。

如此骄傲，如此坚毅。仿佛他生来就是属于群星的。或者说，群星真的就是属于他的。

于是巴里有种预感，或许在将来很长一段时间里，每当他仰望星空，都会想起这一夜的哈尔·乔丹。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天，巴里早早地起了床，静静地穿衣洗漱。哈尔仍沉沉地在沙发上睡着，看来和巴里家的沙发形成了默契的友谊。

巴里一边仔细地刮着胡子，一边默记着一会儿需要和父亲报告的事项——今天是他去铁山监狱见父亲亨利的日子。几乎每个月的第三个周日，巴里都会设法腾出时间，去铁山监狱见见亨利，和他聊聊天，告诉他自己这段时间怎么样。话题大多围绕巴里的工作，以及他母亲的案子出现了哪些新进展，但亨利告诉巴里最多的，还是他不该总是被过去纠缠，应该认识一个好姑娘，向前看。

什么叫“向前看”呢？巴里想，自己或许并不是很明白。

准备停当以后，他走出卧室，又望了沙发上熟睡的哈尔一眼。昨天晚上，他已经告诉哈尔今天他一大早就会去监狱探监，可能会中午以后才回来。哈尔听后点点头说：“没问题，我大概也会在早上出发回海滨城，我需要锁了门以后，把钥匙放在你门口的地毯下吗？或者是哪个花盆里？”

“楼下有我房门号的邮箱是正确的选项。”巴里说，“而且我听得出来，你还在打趣我是个老古董。”

哈尔笑笑，非常敷衍地说“我可没有。”

巴里翻了个白眼，转身走进浴室洗澡去了。

想到这里，巴里又不自觉地笑了。不可否认，哈尔是个很酷的家伙，自己很喜欢他。这次哈尔离开以后，有可能他们在很长时间里都没什么机会再见面了，但他总觉得，关于他们的友谊和故事，并不会就这么结束。

虽然哈尔对爵士乐的冷淡反应让巴里有点点伤感。

带着淡淡的笑意，巴里走出客厅，轻轻阖上身后的门。

一走出公寓，巴里就发现昨天晚上的晴好天气已经不见踪影，倒是隐隐有要下雨的迹象。不过对于需要一大早跑到铁山监狱去的人来说，倒是一个好消息——因为天气阴沉沉的，这个周末出行的人也不算太多。

到了铁山监狱以后，巴里按例填好登记表，和相熟的狱警们打了个招呼。在充满一级谋杀犯和银行抢劫犯的铁山监狱，像亨利这样表现良好、从不主动惹事的囚犯自然会受到狱警的欢迎，再加上巴里帮过好几个狱警的忙，亨利在狱中也颇受照顾。

一位名叫伊利亚的狱警把巴里领进探监室。巴里站在隔音玻璃前，有些焦躁地走来走去。几分钟以后，亨利出现了，巴里赶紧在隔音玻璃的椅子前坐下。

他一边观察亨利，一边拿起话筒：“嘿，你看上去不错。”

他没有说谎，虽然在监狱里，但亨利精神状态不错。

“你每个月都来，当然不会看出我有多大的变化。”亨利仿佛有些嫌弃地说，“再说，在这里没人敢惹我。”

巴里注视着自己的父亲，轻轻笑着说：“这我当然知道。”

“所以，”亨利说，“你这段时间怎么样，认识什么好姑娘了吗？上次你说过的那个记者，约过她了吗？”

老生常谈，巴里想。于是他再一次地回答道：“爸，我都说了，目前不会考虑这个问题。”

“我不明白，为什么不能考虑？”

“现在工作太忙，没有时间。”

亨利再一次微微叹口气：“好吧，那么说说，你这段时间在忙什么？”

“一个疑似连环谋杀的案子。我不能说细节，但涉及到了几个孩子。”

“孩子？”亨利握着电话的那只手紧了紧，并皱起了眉。

“有两个孩子，他们的单亲家长被杀害了，成为了没有父母的孤儿。我这段时间一直在跟这个案子，但还没什么突破性的进展。”巴里一边说着，一边想起还不能完全保证安全的比利，也叹了口气。

玻璃对面，亨利本来放松的面部瞬间紧绷了。他硬邦邦地说：“巴里，我已经告诉过你，不要纠缠在过去，必须向前看。”

巴里不解地看向亨利。

亨利继续说：“你之所以纠缠这些案子，都是因为诺拉的原因，不是吗？我已经说过了，不要总是想着你妈妈的事，也不要总是纠缠在过去的案子上。”

巴里立刻否认道：“不，当然不是！我专注于这个案子，是因为这是一个恶劣又重大的案子，和受害人是谁没有关系……”但在内心深处，他知道亨利说的是对的。很大程度上，他紧咬着这个案子，还是因为他不愿意再看见有孩子的亲人在不明不白中死去。他想要探明真相，给所有孩子一个答案。

亨利仿佛早就知道巴里回怎么回答。他低着头沉默了几秒钟，最后抬起头，以一种无法言喻的悲伤注视着巴里说：“巴里，其实我早就应该告诉你真相了，我只是不想你恨我……其实，我就是杀害诺拉的凶手。这不是什么冤案，我罪有应得。”

刹那间，巴里的整个世界都从现实中抽离。他觉得自己目不可视，耳不可闻，仿佛时间已经失去了意义。他的父亲刚刚做了什么？亨利坦诚了自己就是杀害诺拉的凶手——他杀害了巴里的母亲，自己的妻子。

“不……”仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，又或者只是一秒钟，巴里喃喃道，“你在说谎！我不相信，你在骗我！”

“我没有骗你，我就是个罪人。”亨利脸上悲伤的神情凝固成一种决绝，“不要把时间浪费在我这个罪人身上，巴里，你简直在和我一起坐牢。放手吧巴里，这次你真的该向前看了。”

“不！”巴里咆哮道，“你休想就这么敷衍我！你当初被押进警车的时候是怎么说的，‘不是我，巴里，你一定要相信我！’现在你告诉我，这么多年以来你都是在骗我，我对你的信任都是一厢情愿的！不，你别想就这么过去！”

“对不起，巴里，你大可以恨我，别再来了。”说完，他放下话筒，向狱警示意谈话已经结束。

“别走！”巴里放下话筒，站起来追着亨利，隔着玻璃大喊，“别走！告诉我你是在骗我，不是你！”他眼睁睁地看着亨利头也不回地走过探监室，走进那扇门。“别走！别走！爸爸！”

已经有狱警上来拉住巴里，但他不在乎，他必须找到他爸爸，要一个答案。

然而，那扇门最终还是在亨利身后关上了。

巴里静静地站在探监室，思维流散在仿佛永恒的时间中。直到左肩传来触感，他一回头，才看见伊利亚皱着眉望着他。

他艰难地扯出一个笑容，一言不发地离开了。

走出铁山监狱，一时间他不知道自己该何去何从。按理来说他应该尽快在下雨之前回家，但现在他有些抗拒面对能让自己切身感到现实、感到“自己该这么做”的事情。然后，他又想到了丹尼，想到了比利……

无论他的父亲是不是杀害母亲的真凶，无论他最开始选择当法证官的缘由是什么，他不可能在现在停下来。哈尔说得对——很多时候起因不是最重要的，重要的是你的选择。就算他自己的真相无法被找到，现在他也已经无法停止为别人寻找真相了。

长叹一口气，他只能把父亲的话暂时抛在脑后——他明白，也有一部分的自己是故意这么做的。现在，他要做的是回到家，再把这段时间出差得到的线索梳理一遍。

在自己家的那一站下了地铁以后，巴里看了看表，已经快中午12点了，他寻思哈尔应该已经离开了。他甚至有些怀疑，哈尔会不会故意把钥匙放在门前的地毯底下。

关于哈尔的一系列不靠谱的猜想，被突然出现在肖恩的超市附近的哈尔打断了。

“哈尔！”巴里没想到哈尔居然还没离开，看见那个熟悉的背影便不假思索地喊道。

正快步疾行的哈尔听见巴里的声音，仿佛犹豫了一秒钟。但他还是转过身说：“嗨，你回来得真早。”

无论巴里本来准备说什么，在他看见哈尔的正面的时候，一切都打消了。

血——这是哈尔转过身以后，第一个涌入巴里脑海的词。哈尔的脸、脖子、手臂，甚至胸前，都沾染上了猩红的液体。他的左手按压着正在流血的右手臂，但血迹的面积不断扩大，把他的夹克的一只袖子染成了深褐色，左手的五只指头也几乎无法看出原本的颜色了。

“天哪！”巴里说，“这是怎么了？谁把你伤成这样？”

比起受伤造成的痛苦或虚弱，哈尔的脸上显现的居然是愤慨：“狗娘养的，居然把我的夹克弄脏了，我不会放过他的！”

巴里心里有一个声音想重重地揍这个伤员一顿，但现在不是纠正哈尔跑偏的重点的时候。他迅速又小心翼翼地拉住哈尔的衣角说：“跟我回去，我先给你包扎一下——然后再看看需不需要去医院。”

“不不，”哈尔开始挣脱巴里的手，“巴里，我现在有非常重要的事，必须马上回海滨城，现在我没有时间。”

“什么？！”巴里的怒火一下子就被点燃了，“你想这个样子，流着血开12小时的车回海滨城？！你是在寻死吗？”

哈尔仿佛被巴里升腾的怒火吓了一跳，他连忙说：“不不，巴里，听我说，这伤没有看上去的那么严重，但我真的得马上出发了。”

巴里本来拉着衣角的手，现在紧紧握住了那条没受伤的手臂。他恶狠狠地说：“哈尔·乔丹，今天不包扎，你哪里也别想去。我知道你很能打，你大可以把我打到昏迷然后从我身上踩过去。”

眼看僵持不下只能浪费更多的时间，哈尔只能叹口气说：“好吧，听你的。”

巴里没多说什么，迅速带哈尔回到家——钥匙果真是藏在地毯下面的。如果换做其他情况，巴里现在当然会发表一下意见，但现在他只是沉默地把哈尔带到沙发上坐下。

“别动，”他板着脸说，“我去拿急救箱。”

或许是因为有什么神秘的气场压迫着哈尔，他真的乖乖地坐在沙发上等着。巴里拿出一个巨大的急救箱，从绷带到双氧水，配置得非常齐全。

“脱掉夹克和衬衣。”他命令道。

哈尔以最快的速度脱掉上衣，锁骨、手臂、胸部的伤口全部显现。巴里细致地为伤口消毒、缠上绷带。就如哈尔所说，他的伤口虽然较多，但所幸创口都不深，虽然看上去比较吓人，但并没有什么太大的危险。

“你到底是干什么去了……”巴里一边以最快的速度包扎，一边问。

“我本来都准备出发了，结果走到巷口的时候，看见了一伙流氓在欺负一个哥们儿，就和他们打了起来。”哈尔非常流利地说，仿佛双氧水带来的灼烧感根本不存在一样。“没想到他们居然有好几个带家伙的。不过我也没吃亏，把他们全部揍倒啦。”

看见哈尔那么洋洋得意的态度，巴里真想把绷带再勒紧一点——当然只是想想而已。包扎很快完成了，哈尔看着平整的绷带，说：“没想到你还有这一手。”

“警务人员，这种技能多少得学一点。”

“好了巴里，”哈尔第一时间从沙发上站起来，说，“今天非常谢谢你——不，这两天都挺谢谢你的，不过我现在真的必须走了。”

巴里点点头。“注意这几天别让伤口碰水，”他说，“也别再总是惹事儿了。”

哈尔委屈地说：“我从来不主动惹事儿！”

巴里叹口气，说：“好了，快去吧大明星。”

哈尔仿佛想再说点儿什么，但最好只是点点头，换上一副认真的表情说：“巴里，再见。”然后以最快的速度走出了巴里的客厅。

哈尔离开后，巴里看看一团乱的客厅，重重叹口气。由于刚刚的突发事件，他有那么一段时间没有想到自己的父亲。但现在哈尔走了，上午亨利的话又像幽灵一样在他耳边回荡。

“我还有很多事情得做，”他自言自语到，“打扫客厅，再把资料都翻出来。对，报告，巴里你不想面对辛格主任的怒火对吧。”

但正所谓怕什么来什么——他正准备开始收拾，辛格的电话来了。

拿出电话，看见显示的人名，巴里觉得自己的头皮都开始发麻了。他当然报备过自己已经回来了，但辛格不至于现在就开始催报告吧。

巴里接起电话，准备承受辛格的质问，但没想到传来的是辛格急迫的声音：“巴里，快过来，有个案子。”

真是惊喜连连的一天，巴里想。

然而，等巴里真正到达犯罪现场以后，他发现“惊喜”这个词用得非常不准确。实际上，他感到了一丝莫名的恐惧——这很有可能，是一个和约翰·米勒案以及艾琳·怀特案相关联的案件。

案发地点位于彼得堡区的一幢别墅，受害人是一位盲人钢琴演奏家，名叫艾萨克·格里芬。值得庆幸的是，艾萨克虽然受了较为严重的伤，却活了下来。首个发现他的人是他同一个乐队的朋友兰伯特，今天本来应该来找他拿一些乐谱。艾萨克家的门没锁，兰伯特以为是特意为自己留的，便直接推门径直走了进去。他在客厅喊艾萨克的名字，没有反应，便打开了卧室的门，却发现满身血痕，失去意识的艾萨克，于是马上报了警，叫了救护车。

现在艾萨克躺在医院，还没有苏醒，但暂时没有生命危险。虽然没有人在这次的凶案中失去性命，但犯罪现场和艾琳·怀特，以及约翰·米勒犯罪现场的相似性，还是在第一时间引起了巴里的警觉。

同前两起案件一样，艾斯克家紧闭的窗户完好，没有任何被暴力破坏的痕迹。兰伯特也证实，他开门的时候，门锁一切安好。

同样，房间内也没有被翻找的情况，凶手作案的动机显然不是谋财，或者为了抢夺什么东西。

现场少得异常的出血量也让巴里心神不宁。虽然现在医院的验伤报告还没有完整出具，但通过兰伯特的供述和急救医生的证实，虽然艾萨克身上没有什么致命伤，但躯干和四肢上有多处又长又深的创口，按理来说出血量不应该像现场的那么少。

巴里又想起了前两起案件中，那只猜测中的“犬科吸血鬼”。

粗略地看了一下现场以后，巴里戴上手套，拿出工具，又开始一寸一寸地检查犯罪现场了。当他小心翼翼地俯趴在床底时，却发现了一些前两个犯罪现场没有出现过的东西——一把沾血的，锐利狭长的裁纸刀，以及一片血迹。

巴里暗自按捺心中的欣喜若狂，小心翼翼地把裁纸刀装进证物袋。

“帕蒂，”他对正在检验血迹的帕蒂说，“这里需要你来看看。”

帕蒂闻声走过来，也小心翼翼地半跪在床脚。

“这倒是新鲜，”她大致勘查了一下血迹，皱着眉说。

“这块血迹的成因和艾萨克仰躺在地板上的血迹的成因不同。”巴里说。

“是的，”帕蒂说，“艾萨克仰躺的方位留下的血迹是擦拭状血迹和低速撞击血迹，有较大可能是他站在那里流血滴落，以及跌倒在地板上与地板擦蹭引起的。而这里的血迹，”帕蒂指指床脚，“初步看来应该是中速撞击血迹和抛甩状血迹。”

巴里向帕蒂展示了那把裁纸刀，然后若有所思地说：“我们得比对一下刀伤的血迹和这里的血迹是否一致。如果一致的话，那说明……有人曾站在这里被这把刀割伤，并带伤进行过搏斗。”

“你觉得会是艾萨克吗？为了自卫？”帕蒂问。

“结果出来以前一切都不好说，”巴里说，“我们还要做一个鲁米诺检测，我怀疑现场是否还有被处理掉的血迹。”

帕蒂点点头，过去准备鲁米诺试剂。巴里则开始对这片血迹进行采样。他小心翼翼地辨认每一小块血迹，却又在地板上发现了一根毛发。

他心里微微一动，难道幽灵般的“犬科吸血鬼”终于要现原形了？他用镊子小心翼翼的夹起毛发，眯起眼睛细细观察，却发现，这应该是属于人类的头发。

一根棕色的，柔软的，人类的短发。

经过近三个小时，艾萨克·格里芬一案的犯罪现场取证终于完成。巴里取下手套，用最平直的声线对辛格说：“我现在得回家一趟。”

听见这话的实验室的同事们几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。加班狂人巴里·艾伦居然在马上要进行罪证实验的时候回家？！

辛格显然也吃了一惊，以至于没空表现出太大的愤怒。“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”他死死地盯住巴里问。

一贯“软弱”的巴里坚定地点点头：“我现在必须回去一趟，我会很快回来的。”说完，他甚至没等到辛格的同意，就直接走出了别墅。

在目瞪口呆30秒后，弗瑞斯特终于找回了自己的舌头：“现在告诉我地球要重回侏罗纪时代，我也不会感到惊讶了。”

一夜过去，新的一周又到来了。

一般而言，巴里·艾伦的星期一清晨总是不太好过。

周末出城的人会选择在周一回城，轨道交通因为超常的拥挤而延迟更是家常便饭。对于像巴里这样总是在路上碰到不可控情况而迟到的人来说，周一面对一个因为迟到而念叨的上司的概率，比其他几天要大得多。

但这个星期一是不同的。巴里不用担心迟到的问题，因为他彻夜呆在中城中心区警局的罪案实验室，一秒都没有合眼。早上9点半，他读完最后一次实验的报告，面无表情地敲开了弗莱队长的办公室的门。

“天哪巴里，你怎么回事？”达瑞尔·弗莱看着走进来的巴里，显然被吓着了。他的养子面色铁青，眼眶深陷。他知道巴里有为了加班熬夜的坏习惯，但巴里现在的状态，是他也从来没见过的。

巴里仿佛没有听见弗莱队长的问题。他用完全没有感情的声线说：“关于艾萨克·格里芬的案子，现在我发现有一个人有重大的作案嫌疑。”

“谁？”一时间弗莱队长也顾不得巴里的状态了。格里芬的案子与艾琳·怀特案子可能的关联性早就引起了警局的注意，如果巴里发现了此案的嫌疑人，很有可能可以顺藤摸瓜，一举攻破艾琳案。

巴里深深吸一口气，直视着弗莱队长，铁青的面孔居然写满了无助。有那么一秒钟，弗莱队长甚至以为巴里会向自己求救。

他的声音也终于出现动摇：“海滨城费里斯航空的试飞员，哈罗德·乔丹。”


	13. Chapter 13

为什么他会那么执着于物证呢？

巴里曾一次又一次地告诉自己，那是因为，人说的话是会骗人的。

他曾亲眼看着法官和警局说，自己的父亲就是杀害自己母亲的凶手，但实际上他们除了一些人证的口供外，并拿不出什么切实的证据。他也曾看见过许多看上去正派良善的嫌犯，口口声声说自己是无辜的，却在铁一般的物证前哑口无言。

言语会骗人，但证据永远不会。

但实际上他内心清楚，其实更重要的原因是，他太容易相信别人。他需要什么切实的东西去告诉自己，他的信任并没有错付。他花费那么多时间去证明自己父亲的清白，是因为他需要这件事是真的。虽然没有证据证明亨利有罪，但同样也没有证据证明亨利是无辜的。他一定要亲自把那个该为自己母亲的死负责的人绳之于法。

然而，现在亨利却亲口告诉自己，他就是杀死诺拉的凶手。

所以，当他在艾萨克的家里发现那根柔软的棕色头发时，他想到了自己昨天在家里把沙发上的被褥叠起来的时候，还看见过相类似的。

“这只是一个巧合，等我在这里取证完毕以后，我可以马上证明哈尔和这里发生的一切都毫无关系。”他这样告诉自己。

所以在取证完成后，他第一时间回到家。为哈尔包扎时留下的沾有血迹的绷带还在，他把绷带装进物证带，急匆匆地回到警局，交到帕蒂手上说：“帕蒂，你能先帮我个忙，看看这个和现场血迹是否匹配吗？”

帕蒂怀疑地看了他一眼，但并没多说什么。巴里明白帕蒂肯定对自己突然的要求不解，但用血液DNA进行比对，能在第一时间证明哈尔与此事无关。

所以，当帕蒂告诉他，绷带上血液和床边发现的血迹，DNA的匹配率达到99.96%的时候，他说的第一话是：“这不可能！”

帕蒂意味深长地看了他一眼，然后小心地措辞道：“巴里，我知道我不应该过问你的私事，但你能告诉我，这些绷带是哪儿来的吗？”

巴里依然处于他最深信不疑的物证带来的震动中，随口说：“是一个朋友的……”

帕蒂看向他的眼神已经接近同情了。她说：“检验失误的情况也不是没有……我马上再做一次吧。”

巴里轻轻点点头。作为最优秀的法证官，他怎么会不知道检验失误的概率有多小。

于是是再一次的检验，这次依然是同样的结果。

“嗯……或许我们可以再来一次？”帕蒂说。

“不，不用了。”巴里平静地说，“等着我们干的活儿还多着呢，继续做其他物证的鉴证吧。”这时医院传来了消息，除了没有被一刀割喉以外，艾萨克身上的伤痕和约翰、艾琳身上的伤痕极为相似。看来巴里想得不错，这又是同类作案。

然而，虽然和艾琳、约翰的案子有相似之处，但无论是从受害人的背景，还是从从现场来看，还是有些不同。

首先，艾萨克并没有孩子。之前巴里曾怀疑过，凶手是不是专门针对单亲家长作案，但显然艾萨克的出现否定了他的这一猜测。和之前过于“干净”的现场相比，艾萨克的现场虽然依然没有破门而入，或者被翻找的痕迹，却有明显的搏斗痕迹。卧室里翻倒的椅子、散落的物品都是证明。

而现场发现的那把裁纸刀，也是之前的现场从来没有发现过的凶器，而上面的指纹，居然就是艾萨克自己的。

“所以，这确实是艾萨克用于自卫的吗？”巴里说，“帕蒂，刀刃上的血迹有匹配的吗？”内心深处，他非常害怕这依然与哈尔的血液匹配。

结果出乎所有人的意料。刀刃上的居然不是血液——至少，不是人类的血液。

“嗯……我得说，我从没见过这种东西。”作为最优秀的血液专家，帕蒂也承认自己犯难了。“虽然这体液中也有红细胞和白细胞，但嗜碱性粒细胞的数量明显大于人类……而且，其中还有一种细胞的种类，我得说，我从来没见过。”帕蒂说，“我还需要一段时间，才能搞清楚这到底是什么生物的血液……或者这到底是不是血液。”

直到帕蒂说完，巴里才发现，自己一直憋着的一口气终于松下了。

然而，即使那不是哈尔的血，他目前依然有重大的嫌疑。巴里开始回忆两人的相识。从一开始，他们认识的契机就是案子，而哈尔也一直在两人的相交中表现得很主动。巴里记得，在两人认识的第一天，哈尔就问过自己是哪个警局的警员。他是因为这个才接近自己的吗？

巴里甩甩头，想把这个想法从自己的脑海里抹去。但为什么，每次自己的调查出现危险或瓶颈的时候，哈尔总是会恰恰出现呢？巴里想到哈尔是怎么配合自己帮助丹尼回忆家长开放日，又怎么在海鲸帮小混混和自己缠斗的时候从天而降，帮助自己解围。甚至一起去星城询问奎恩，一起回中城看比利，这些哈尔并没有义务配合的事，他也面面俱到。巴里曾开玩笑说哈尔是“超级英雄”，但如果这一切都是他的计划呢？

计划？巴里觉得，哈尔看上去真的不像会谋划这一切的人，但他更清楚，人类欺骗和迷惑他人的技巧能高明到什么程度。这就是为什么他情愿去相信物证。而现在，物证告诉他的是，虽然现场的毛发还在和他沙发上的进行比对，但光从血液的匹配度来说，也能说明哈尔有极大概率曾出现在那里。

他甚至抽身又回去了一趟，找到肖恩，恳求他把周日的监控录像给他看。如果真的像哈尔所说的那样，和混混在巷口打了一架，那么他们的身影都会被超市门口的摄像头捕捉到。然而，没有。哈尔那天从来没有从肖恩的超市门口经过过，而那是走到巷口的必经之路。无论因为什么原因，在自己如何负伤这件事上，哈尔对他说谎了。

巴里想到，两个人坐在火箭酒吧，自己怎么在蜂蜜一样柔和的嗓音和低沉的轻笑里沉沉睡去；又或者两人沿着河边慢慢走着，那盛满星光的眼眸怎样也照亮了自己。

这难道也是计划吗？

在做完所有物证的鉴证以后，巴里又做了一次血液DNA鉴定。再一次仔仔细细读了结果相同报告以后，他推开了弗莱队长办公室的大门。“海滨城费里斯航空的试飞员，哈罗德·乔丹。”这几个字，几乎已经让他筋疲力尽，但他还是向弗莱队长说明了鉴证的过程。

弗莱队长听完，立刻给海滨城警局打电话要求协助调查。之后，他拍拍巴里的肩说：“孩子，你看上去很不好，你得去休息一下。”

巴里艰难地拉出一个笑容说：“现在还不行，我还有活儿得干。”

“鉴证不是已经结束了吗？”

“远远没有。”巴里说。

整整一天，巴里都泡在实验室里。虽然艾萨克一案已经出具了初步的鉴证结果，但巴里心中的很多疑惑依然没有被解决。如果哈尔真的是凶手，为什么现场只有他的血迹与疑似的毛发，却没有他的脚印？那把留有艾萨克指纹的裁纸刀上，到底沾上的是谁的血迹？艾萨克到底握着这把刀面对谁进行了自卫？

而且，如果把这三个案件联系在一起的话，不合理的地方就更多了。显而易见。“星尘”至少在前两个案件中，都以一种神秘的方式进行参与。但在三个案子中，受害人的家里都没有被翻找，显然凶手作案并不是为了夺取星尘。难道是为了灭口？但这又绕回到了最初的疑点，巴里从来没见过用这么“高调”的行凶方式灭口的杀手。

而且，比利和丹尼都声称，是在父母遇害以后以不可思议的方式看见过“星尘”，然后这枚钻石又转瞬消失。为什么会是在父母遇害后呢？难道艾萨克受伤以后，“星尘”也会再次出现吗？巴里知道，现在艾萨克的病房外24小时有警员守候，这次，巴里希望自己不要再是迟到的那个。

下午快要下班的时候，巴里从显微镜下抬起头揉揉眼睛，却看见玻璃外面，弗瑞斯特和辛格主任两个人激烈地比划着什么，帕蒂在一旁也说着什么。

他一打开门，就听见“还有什么好说的，这杂种跑啦！”

这是弗瑞斯特的声音。

“你就不能冷静点儿吗！现在只是有嫌疑，而且消失24小时又不是什么稀罕的事！”一向暴躁的辛格主任居然让弗瑞斯特冷静，这倒是新鲜。

巴里问一旁的帕蒂：“他们在说什么，出什么事了？”

帕蒂再次用那种血液检验结果出来时的眼神看着巴里。“你一天都待在实验室里，没注意到……海滨城的警方协查了哈罗德·乔丹，但他失踪了。”

“失踪？”

“他家里、费里斯航空，一切他可能出现的地方都找了，但没见着人。据说今天他就没去上班。现在大家怀疑，他是不是畏罪潜逃了。”

要不是已经坐了整整一天，巴里怀疑自己会一屁股坐到地上去。哈尔失踪了，就在疑点重重的当下！巴里这才想起来，哈尔从半年开始就有经常失踪的习惯。这和这件案子有什么关系吗？还是另一个巧合？那么哈尔现在的消失，会不会也是巧合？

“现在中城警局和海滨警局在讨论，如果再找不到他，是不是该签发通缉令……”

“不！”巴里大叫道。

不仅帕蒂，连喋喋不休的辛格和弗瑞斯特也被巴里突然的大叫吓住了，直直地看着他。

“对不起……”巴里低低说了句抱歉，又退回了实验室。

通缉？不，他不能让哈尔被通缉。他必须在那之前发现新的证据，证明哈尔是无辜的。

然而……哈尔真的是无辜的吗？巴里决定忽略心底那蚊蚋般的低语。

天色越来越暗，警局的同事们一个个回家了。弗瑞斯特似乎说了句“谢天谢地，这雨终于下下来了。”但巴里也并没有在意。不知是几点钟，辛格主任曾满脸怒火地推开实验室的门，说：“巴里·艾伦，你怎么还在这儿？”

巴里支支吾吾地说：“还有些活儿没做完。”

“我记得怀特案、米勒案和格里芬案的报告，都已经放在我桌上了？”

“还有些疑点……我觉得还能再挖一挖。”

一向暴躁的辛格居然也没说什么，只是硬邦邦地扔下一句：“我希望你明白，如果你病倒了，会给整个实验室增添多少工作量。而且……外面不仅下雨，看来还是雷雨天气，回家注意安全。”

如果不是太专注于案子，巴里简直要真情实感地感动起来了。然而他还没准备好怎么回答辛格，这位上司已经离开了。而辛格的建议也白白作废了，因为巴里又整夜待在实验室，没有回家，也没有休息。

星期二，弗莱队长一看见巴里，就知道他肯定又熬了一整夜，但他甚至和巴里说上一句话的机会都没有。海滨城那边依然没什么进展，两个警局开始讨论合作以及联合追捕哈罗德·乔丹的流程，弗莱队长自己也分身乏术。

直到下午，他才有机会把巴里拉进自己的办公室。他需要和自己的养子好好谈谈。

弗莱队长关上办公室的门，把巴里推到小沙发上坐下。

“我知道你一直对案子非常用心。”弗莱说，“我问过贝克警官，他说哈罗德·乔丹在你在海滨城联合调查的时候起到了很大作用，他本人也不相信乔丹就是凶手。但现在的事实是，他确实是我们能锁定的唯一的嫌疑人——这甚至就是你举证的。巴里，你现在的情绪状态让我很担心。”

巴里沉默了一会儿，却开始谈起另一件事。

“上周日，我又去探望了父亲。”

弗莱队长虽然不明白巴里为什么开始谈起这个问题，但还是静静地听着。

“父亲告诉我，他就是杀害妈妈的凶手，是真正的有罪之人。”

“天哪……”除此之外，弗莱队长不知道该说什么。

“这是真的吗？”巴里抬起头注视着弗莱，那种求助一般的眼神简直让弗莱心碎。他不知道该怎么回答巴里。

“在这么多年里，无论是你，还是父亲，你们从来没有阻止过我调查妈妈的案子。”巴里继续说，“如果父亲真的是凶手，你又从一开始就知道真相，为什么你们都没在第一时间阻止我？为什么让我一直查下去，寻找一个从来不会存在的真相？”

弗莱咽了咽口水。“巴里……也许亨利只是想保护你。”

“从什么保护我呢？”巴里更像是在自言自语，“谋杀妈妈的真凶？他杀死妈妈的真相？他又为什么选择在现在，告诉我自己才是杀害妈妈的凶手呢？”

弗莱只能叹口气说：“也许，真相远比你想象的还要复杂。但至少，你应该相信，亨利一直都爱着你。”

“那么你呢，你相信父亲是无辜的吗？”

“巴里，作为法务人员，我们相信什么或许不是最重要的，重要的是，我们能证明什么。”

巴里沉默了很久，最终说：“本来我也一直是这么觉得的。但经过这两天的考虑，我觉得并不止是这样。在我能证明父亲是不是真的无辜的那一天以前，我可能永远无法证明父亲到底那句话是实话，哪句话是在骗我。但我知道，他所作的一切都是为了不伤害我，因为如果不能相信这一点，我又怎么能继续去证明他是不是无辜呢？所以，相信也很重要，只要我一直相信，一直抱有希望，我就永远不会放弃。”

弗莱摇摇头说：“如果你选择如此，亨利告诉你的一切又有什么意义呢？”

巴里忧伤地笑了：“他为了保护我做出了他的选择，而我也要做出我的。其实，找到杀害妈妈的真相，还父亲清白，对我来说从来不是什么枷锁。它让我变成了今天的我，我痛恨它，但我已经学会，怎么安抚它，与它和谐相处……”

“你和你爸爸顽固的脾气简直一模一样。”弗莱叹口气说。

巴里并没有回答。就在弗莱以为谈话已经结束的时候，巴里突然说：“嘿达瑞尔，你知道吗，这次我在海滨城交到了一个朋友。”

弗莱队长像是早有预料一般，静静地说：“就是那个哈罗德·乔丹对吧？”

“是的。”巴里说。“你知道，我并没有多少年纪相仿的朋友……所以能认识哈尔，我真的非常快乐。虽然才认识一个星期，但他带给我了很多……我从来没有考虑过，或者从来没有体会过的东西。”

弗莱队长再次叹气：“你认为他是故意为了案子接近你吗？”

“我确实那么想过。”巴里说，“但是不，我想哈尔是无辜的。他确实有事瞒着我，但他不是一个杀手。”

“但确实是你举证了他的疑点……”

“那是因为他身上确实存在疑点，作为一个法证官，这是我的职责所在。但我会证明他是无辜的，用一个法证官的方式。”

“巴里，你仅仅认识了他一个星期。他或许并不值得你的信任。”

“是啊，或许他不值得，但在找到百分之百证明这一点的证据之前，我不会放弃。”巴里说，“无论是父亲，还是哈尔，我都不会放弃。”

“好吧……”弗莱队长知道自己无法劝阻自己的养子，只能说：“但答应我，至少休息一下，让自己至少慢下来。”

“我以为我一直是最慢的那个？”巴里打趣道。

“所有这么说的人都不真的了解你。你总是迟到，因为你是最心急的那个，总希望在第一时间同时解决所有事。”弗莱队长拍拍巴里的肩，“你永远不可能在第一时间同时做完所有事。巴里，答应我，试着慢下来。”

巴里点点头。可他知道这次，他又要让弗莱失望了，他必须赶在警局发布通缉令前找到证明哈尔无辜的证据。

下班时间，同事们又渐渐离去。巴里向窗外望去，白天短暂晴好的天空乌云密布，看来又要下雨了。不过这和他依然没关系，因为今天他依然没准备回家——还好加班常客早就在警局里常备换洗衣服。

检测进行到中途，巴里的手机响了。一看，是艾瑞斯发短信问艾萨克案子的进展。是了，如果哈尔真的被通缉了，媒体们不知道得开心成什么样子。

“抱歉，艾瑞斯，我还是什么都不能说。”巴里看着手机惋惜地摇摇头，准备把它放进口袋，却突然想起那天哈尔打给自己的电话。哈尔现在在哪里呢？他在干什么呢？他知不知道自己已经成为了罪案嫌疑人？巴里翻出哈尔强迫自己存上的电话号码，鬼使神差地拨通了。

就如巴里所料，手机不在服务区。他摇摇头，嘲笑自己的一时糊涂，却发现电话已经被转接入语音信箱。“白痴，赶快挂电话！”巴里一边这样敦促自己，一边却莫名其妙地开口说：“额……是我，巴里·艾伦。我不是有意打过来的，只是不小心转接进来了……”

天哪巴里，你还能更蠢一点吗？他在心里哀嚎。

“好吧……”他叹口气，继续说，“我不知道你在哪里，也不知道你和这堆事究竟有什么关系。如果你知道我对你干了什么，可能会恨我一辈子——或许现在你已经听见我的声音就暴跳如雷了，谁知道呢？哈尔，我很抱歉，但如果有再来一次的机会，我还是会这么做的，这是我不得不做的事。但我向你保证，我会证明你是无辜的。这很荒谬，我根本没什么理由相信你，但我就是禁不住……”

讲到这里，巴里才发现自己说了些什么。他的脸微微发烫，最后说：“可能就像你说的，我们无法把所有情况都考虑好以后再行动，所以我只能在第一时刻凭直觉做出我的选择。哈尔，我多么希望你现在就能告诉我，我的选择是对的……”

语音信箱当然不会有回应。巴里抿抿嘴，挂掉了电话。他还有一堆实验等着做呢。他继续聚精会神地投入到实验中，没注意雨势越来越大，一道道炽亮的闪电撕扯着天空，让夜色忽明忽暗。

“这个实验或许能测试刀刃液体的成分呢？”巴里拿着烧杯走向摆放试剂的试剂架，却没发现云层中，电流仿佛隐隐酝酿着石破天惊的雷霆。

一声噼啪巨响，巨大的闪电划过天际，整个夜空明亮如白昼。巴里下意识的抬头，却发现这道闪电居然直奔自己而来！无法逃离，甚至无法动弹，电光石火间，闪电直直击中了巴里和他身后的试剂架。

巨大的痛楚和炽热瞬间贯穿巴里全身，意识也在瞬间被抽离。“我的实验试剂！”这是巴里完全昏迷前的最后一个念头。


	14. Chapter 14

天地茫茫，唯有白色的光。他在白光里寻索，在白光里迷走。

突然，强烈的光束刺向他的双眼，又急剧熄灭。那是光的源头吗？

他循着光源望去，在那里，有一双交握的手。

高大的男人，牵着幼小的孩童，低着头说：“巴里，你棒极了，我真为你骄傲！”

对啊，他怎么能忘了今天！

今天，他参加了拼读竞赛，虽然妈妈没能在现场观看他的表现，但他还是得了第一名！爸爸和他一起上台领奖杯，还在所有人面前拍照留念。

现在，他一只手拿着巨大的蜜蜂奖杯，一只手牵着爸爸的手，开心地走在回家的路上。

**（我没有参加过拼读比赛，那天我是独自回家。）**

突然，爸爸像是看见了什么。他脸上的喜悦一扫而空，冰冷与愤恨爬上他的双眼。他对巴里说：“巴里，我突然想起还有些事，你能自己回去吗？”

**（不，不要让我一个人回去。我会再也见不到你们。）**

虽然不能和爸爸一起把好消息告诉妈妈让巴里有些伤心，可他还是懂事地点点头。

他尽力平稳地拿着奖杯，缓缓地走在路上。突然，后脑勺尖锐的痛感让他猛然回头。

“书呆子！艾伦你这个书呆子！”

是同班的彼得。这孩子和他住在一个街区，是个天生的运动员，却总是爱嘲笑巴里。

“我不是书呆子！”巴里气呼呼地说。

“只有书呆子才会戴那么可笑的红领结！肯定是你妈妈那个老巫婆给你选的！”彼得说完，还做了个鬼脸，然后一溜烟跑掉了。

“站住，不许你说我妈妈！”巴里一边抱着奖杯，一边追赶彼得，虽然跑得气喘吁吁，却被彼得远远落在身后。

“你跑得真慢！你不会是个瘸子吧！”彼得说完，趾高气昂地走了。

**（妈妈曾经说我是个小笨蛋，曾经试图追上汽车。）**

巴里委屈地咬紧了下嘴唇，却不许自己哭出来。今天是属于他的好日子，他得让爸爸妈妈看见开开心心的自己。

他耷拉着头走到家门口，却听见屋里传来争吵声。他打开门，那声音却戛然而止。

妈妈看见他，扯开一个笑容向他张开怀抱说：“宝贝儿，我听说你得了第一名！你真棒！”

爸爸的脸虽然还因为愤怒而微微发红，对自己说话的声音却无比温柔。“是啊，我就说过，你是我们的骄傲。”

“既然巴里回来了，那么我们开饭吧，托马斯。”

“好的。”回答的人是爸爸。

**（我的爸爸叫什么，是托马斯？）**

一家人坐在餐桌上，妈妈慈爱地看着巴里，问道：“巴里，今天你紧张吗？”

巴里点点头，说：“刚开始有一点紧张，但我想起了你说的话，于是就不那么紧张了。老师问什么，我就答什么。”

“那么，你最后是答出了哪个词获得第一名的？”

“是……”是哪个词来着？一时间，巴里发现词就在自己嘴边，却怎么也想不起来。

**（不需要想起来。我们可以开开心心地吃饭，没有非去不可的书店，更没有离别。）**

“瞧，你就是个书呆子！连自己拼写的是哪个词都不记得了！”

巴里回过头，看见一张和自己一模一样的脸。

“啊，马尔科姆，你回来了！快过来吃饭！”妈妈看见男孩走进来，开心地说。

“你们总是不管我，只想着巴里！”男孩虽然这么说着，还是坐上了餐桌。

“你是谁？”巴里看着和自己一模一样的脸，吃惊地问。

“怎么？连自己双胞胎弟弟也不记得了？就说你是个书呆子！”

**（弟弟！为什么，我会忘了自己的双胞胎弟弟？）**

“所以，到底是哪个词？想起来了吗？”马尔科姆继续挑衅地问。

巴里皱起眉，依然想不起来。

**（想不起来也没关系！不用想起来。）**

桌子对面突然传来父母的争吵声。

“你为什么要让一个陌生男人进我们家！”爸爸愤怒地质问。

“不是这样的，托马斯！”妈妈冷冷地否认。于是爸爸上前捉住妈妈的手。

**（不……这不对。爸爸和妈妈感情一直很好，为什么会吵架？）**

**（不不，他们本来就一直吵架。爸爸是个暴脾气，不是吗？）**

“哈哈，他们吵起来啦！”马尔科姆在一边嘲讽地说。

**（为什么你希望家庭蒙受不幸，马尔科姆？）**

巴里被父母突然的争吵吓着了。他拉开爸爸抓住妈妈的手，扑进妈妈的怀里说：“妈妈，今天是我的好日子，你们不能吵架！”

“别担心，巴里。”妈妈温柔地抚摸着巴里的脸，再次紧紧抱紧了他。“爸爸和我闹着玩儿呢。我们永远不会破坏你的好日子。来，和妈妈待在一起，我们一直这样开开心心的，好不好？”

**（好的妈妈，一直在一起，开开心心的。）**

巴里点点头，也搂紧了妈妈。

“不……”是爸爸的声音，“诺拉，你不能带走巴里。你这样会害了他。”

“为什么，托马斯？”妈妈不解地问，“你不希望巴里永远快乐吗？”

“我当然希望……”

**（带我去哪里？不是要大家都在一起吗？）**

“我不希望！我不希望！巴里要留下来，和我们留在这鬼地方！”旁边的马尔科姆尖叫道。

妈妈什么都没说，只是把巴里越抱越紧。

 _“巴里，你听我说！_ ”爸爸拽住了巴里的手，强迫巴里面对自己。“ _对不起，我现在不能告诉你实情，但请你继续相信我！_ ”

**（这不是爸爸的声音，这是谁的声音？）**

“ _对不起，你伤成这样，我却甚至无法在你身边看着你醒来。我不是故意逃跑，永远都不会，但我还有不得不去完成的事……我保证，等这件事结束以后，我会把所有实情都告诉你。_ ”

**（你是谁，你在说什么？）**

_“巴里，请赶快醒来。你必须赶快醒来！_ ”

“够了，亨利！”妈妈又把巴里拉回自己的怀抱。“巴里想和我留在这里！这里永远不会再有悲伤和痛苦，这里才应该是属于巴里的地方！”

**（亨利！对，这才是爸爸的名字！）**

“可也永远不会有真实！”爸爸按住巴里的肩膀说：“巴里，你说过你永远不会放弃，记得吗？你不属于这里，你得和我回去。”

“妈妈也和我们一起回去吗？”

“现在还不行……”

**（为什么，妈妈永远都不在我身边。谁抢走了妈妈？）**

巴里不知道为什么自己那么悲伤，但他止不住地流泪。“不，那么我哪儿也不去，我要和妈妈在一起。”

“总有一天你会和妈妈在一起的，那时会是我们一家四口，永远快乐地团聚。但如果你现在留在这里，你会永远见不到比利，见不到丹尼，见不到达瑞尔，见不到拉戈小姐，见不到大卫，见不到艾瑞斯，见不到弗瑞斯特，见不到帕蒂，见不到我和哈尔……”

**（他们是谁？有了妈妈，为什么还需要他们？）**

**（不，他们一直很重要，一直非常重要。但他们是谁？）**

“他想不起来啦！他想不起来啦！”马尔科姆在一边得意洋洋地说，“就像他想不起自己拼写的词！”

“不！”巴里说，“我说过我会把这个消息亲自告诉妈妈的！这个词是，这个词就是……”

**（我得想起来。我必须想起来……）**

**“净化。”**

巴里觉得自己竭尽全力喊了出来，传入耳中的却是微弱的喃喃。

“巴里，你醒了！你说什么？”

巴里缓缓睁开眼，拉戈小姐焦急却欣喜的脸涨满他的眼帘。

“没什么，见到你很高兴。”他用依然几不可辨的气声说完，艰难地握住拉戈小姐的手。拉戈小姐立刻也紧紧握住了他的。

他的眼中瞬间充满了泪水，嘴角却不自主地上扬。

**（再见，妈妈。）**


	15. Chapter 15

巴里觉得，自己恐怕是全世界最幸运的那几千万分之一的人。

毕竟很少有人被闪电击中，全身重度烧伤以后，还能在短短五天内醒过来——不少人可能永远也没能醒过来。而且医生一直惊叹于他不可思议的康复速度。他的主治医师预计，如果以这样的速度，大概再过半个月，巴里就又能跑能跳，完好如初了。

但巴里对医生的保证并不是完全放心。虽然只有几次，但巴里发现自己自从醒来以后，开始出现一些难以解释的幻觉。

第一次是他醒来的第二天，艾瑞斯给他倒水的时候，不小心碰掉了桌上的杯子。就在艾瑞斯惊呼的瞬间，巴里却发现，眼前的一切都被放慢了。他能清楚地看见杯子怎么沿着运动的曲线缓缓跌落到地上，也能同时观察到每一滴水滴舒展地洒落的轨迹。如果不是因为他现在还不能做大幅度的动作，他觉得自己甚至可以在杯子跌落之前接住它。

然而，当杯子跌到地面以后，这短暂的幻觉消失了。

长时间昏迷带来的大脑不适应？巴里觉得这是个合理的解释，于是并没有太在意。

第二次是在他醒来的第四天。那天他独自躺在病床上，看着窗外的树叶发呆。突然一只小鸟飞过。

这是雨燕吗？巴里想。小鸟的腰间有漂亮的白色斑点，舒展的翅膀上，细幼的绒毛随着微风簌簌颤抖。巴里就这么看着小鸟以优美的姿态，捕获了树间的一只飞虫。

直到小鸟心满意足地飞走了，巴里才惊觉自己刚刚干了什么——他观测到了世界上速度最快的鸟类是怎么捕食的。对于普通人来说，那应该像一道影子一样一晃而过。

然后是今天，他醒来后的第五天。他的身体已经好到可以到室外活动的时候，诡异的事又发生了。

下午，弗瑞斯特说让他坐在轮椅上，推他出去透透气，但巴里坚持使用拐杖。弗瑞斯特当然又在对峙中败下阵来，于是两个人慢慢走到医院的树荫下，坐在石凳上聊天。这时，“嗡嗡”的声音传来，一只蜜蜂从巴里眼前飞过。巴里看着蜜蜂，却惊恐地发现，自己能看清蜜蜂翅膀的每一次扇动，甚至连它的翅膀上钩状毛是怎么微微震动的也看得清清楚楚。

但蜜蜂翅膀每秒扇动240次，人类是不可能的看清的，这只能是他的幻觉。至此，他确定，自己肯定出了什么毛病……

“甚至还不如你……嘿，巴里你还好吗？”弗瑞斯特发现巴里在走神，以为他哪儿不舒服，担心地问。

“哦，没，我没事。”巴里赶紧说。这几天，一批又一批人来看望他。他们简直像人体X光一样，恨不得把他从细胞级别重新检查一遍。只要他表现得和平时稍有不同，大家立刻像护佑珍惜动物一样，恨不得把他捧在手心里呵护。巴里一边觉得很温暖，一边又觉得这种小题大做有些让他哭笑不得——一点儿没想到自己是一个被雷电击中，刚刚恢复意识的人。

“老兄，你这样我可不敢让你再插一脚进来啊。”弗瑞斯特并没有被巴里的保证说服，有些怀疑地说。

“求你了弗瑞斯特，你知道这个案子对我很重要。”巴里眨着可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛说。

弗瑞斯特叹一口气。“好吧，无论刚刚你神游到哪儿去了，总之，前天艾萨克·格里芬醒了，他昏迷的时间甚至比你还要长。”

“真的？”巴里一下子把自己的幻觉症抛在脑后，专注地问。

“是的，昨天他开始接受警方的询问。”弗瑞斯特说。

这就是今天弗瑞斯特要推巴里出来透气的另一个原因。巴里醒来以后，弗瑞斯特第一时间赶过来看巴里。结果眼巴巴等着巴里做完一系列检查，还没开口问巴里感觉怎么样，巴里对他说的第一句话居然是“艾萨克的案子怎么样了？”气得弗瑞斯特差点吐血。

“案子案子，你差点儿为这案子送了命，就不能悠着点儿吗？”弗瑞斯特火冒三丈地说。

“你看我这不是好好的吗？”巴里咕哝道。

“我不知道你对‘好好的’定义怎么就变成了全身缠满绷带，在床上像植物人一样躺了五天！你知道达瑞尔差点儿疯了吗？辛格甚至比平时还要暴躁！谢天谢地，我简直不知道他是怎么能做到的！”

弗瑞斯特虽然把巴里狂训了一顿，但最后还是拧不过，透露了一些目前一直对媒体压着的消息。

第一个消息是，就在巴里被雷击的第二天，哈罗德·乔丹居然在海滨城现身了。海滨城警局在第一时间把他带回局子里，而他却否认了自己和案子有任何关系。

“他怎么解释现场有他的血迹？”巴里皱着眉问。

“他根本没有解释，说自己对这些情况一概不知。”弗瑞斯特说。

更要命的是，当警方准备对哈尔进行进一步的询问时，他居然又失踪了。

“现在想来，他就是有预谋地逃跑了。”弗瑞斯特说。根据海滨城警方那边的说法，哈尔被押到审讯室的一路上都在说自己有非常重要的事（哪个被押进来的没有呢），没时间在和警官们耗。之后，他非常不配合地否认了所有问题，并在进入警局两个小时以后，不知道用什么法子逃之夭夭了。

巴里听到这个消息，简直气得想笑。这家伙就是嫌自己的嫌疑还不够重不是吗？但他又有种感觉，这就是哈尔·乔丹能做出来的事儿。

那么，哈尔知道是自己举证了他吗？他又听到语音信箱的留言了吗？

巴里告诉自己，这些并不是现在需要考虑的问题。就算之后他会和哈尔形同陌路，现在他也要履行自己的职责。

于是，从他醒来以后，无论局子里有什么新消息，巴里都让弗瑞斯特瞒着弗莱队长和辛格主任偷偷告诉他——这两个人严令禁止巴里再接触案子。

真正重大的第二个消息，就是艾萨克的甦醒。今天弗瑞斯特特意把巴里带出来，也是怕每天来病房查房的弗莱队长发现他在为巴里传递这么重要的情报。

作为这一系列案件唯一生还的受害人，艾萨克·格里芬的口供受到了警方的高度重视。虽然作为一个盲人，他无法指证凶手，但还是提供了很多线索。

弗瑞斯特对巴里说：“格里芬说，案发的时候，他坐在卧室里，一边想着创作的事儿，一边等朋友兰伯特来拿乐谱。突然，毫无预兆的，一个声音在他耳边想起。这个声音说，‘这次我不会再弄错了，它就在你这里。把它给我！’”

“毫无预兆？”巴里不解地说，“这个声音是突然就出现在他身边了？”

“按照他的说法，就是这个意思。”弗瑞斯特耸耸肩说。“谁知道呢，或许他被吓破了胆，出现了什么幻觉。但至少那个时候，他还是挺英勇的，拿起桌上的裁纸刀，朝着声音喊道‘谁在那儿！’但这个声音并没有回答他。接着，一股巨大的力量钳制住他全身。按照他的说法，像是全身都带着镣铐和枷锁。他刚想挣扎，某种，或者某些野兽开始撕扯啃咬全身，就像同时被十只烈犬袭击，痛得撕心裂肺。”

巴里沉默地想起自己在艾琳身上看到的那些伤痕，想象着那是怎样的一种酷刑。

弗瑞斯特显然和巴里想到一块儿去了，也忍不住打了个哆嗦。但他还是接着说道：“在他被折磨的同时，那个声音还一直在说‘在哪儿呢，怎么还找不到呢？’在格里芬最终痛得晕过去之前，这个声音至少重复了四、五遍。”

“艾萨克形容过这是怎样的一种声音吗？是不是认识的人？”

“他说，那是一种非常粗哑的、令人听着血液都会凝固的声音。他从没听过这样的声音，而且只要听过一次以后，绝对会记得一辈子”

巴里和弗瑞斯特的沉默了。艾萨克的口供虽然提供了巨大的信息，但真正能直达要害的又几乎没有。

“巴里，你觉得格里芬说的是真的吗？”弗瑞斯特问，“突然出现的声音，仿佛被十只烈犬撕咬什么的。”

“至少他的验伤报告上能证明，他确实被疑似猛兽的东西袭击过。”

“但为什么会有声音突然出现呢？尤其对一位盲人音乐家来说，听觉比一般人还要敏锐很多。凶手是怎么做到悄无声息地出现在他身边的？”

巴里想了想，说：“不排除有熟人拿到了他家钥匙，对他们家的布局又非常熟悉，预谋作案的情况。也有可能是专业的杀手。倒是这个声音，折磨艾萨克到底为了寻找什么？”

“你觉得，会不会又是那个什么‘星尘’？”弗瑞斯特问。

自从“星尘”和这一系列案子联系起来以后，中城、海滨城、星城警局都继续加大了对这枚稀世钻石的搜寻，但依然收效甚微。这次取得艾萨克的口供以后，中城警局也提出过这个“声音”会不会就是冲着星尘来的。但目前依然缺少切实的证据，因为按照艾萨克的说法，他从来没接触过星尘，和另外几位受害人也没有任何联系。

但巴里心中隐隐有个声音告诉自己，就是星尘。但他需要切实的证据。

“嘿，你看，那不就是格里芬吗？”弗瑞斯特示意了一下不远处的两个人影。巴里一看，一个坐着轮椅的人被另一个人推着。坐在轮椅上的艾萨克消瘦，皮肤泛着不自然的青白。他面无表情——也许就算有表情，也被一副硕大的墨镜完全遮挡了。

巴里微微皱起眉，艾萨克的状况看起来并不算好。在他为这个案子日夜加班，无数次凝视艾萨克照片的时候，曾不止一次想着，等艾萨克醒来以后，自己一定要亲自去问问他。没想到，现在自己居然是以病友的身份和格里芬打了个照面儿。

艾萨克的朋友一边对艾萨克说着什么，一边推着他缓缓向巴里这边走来。这位朋友也不认识弗瑞斯特和巴里，还和弗瑞斯特打了个招呼。

“你好，”他说，“今天天气不错。”

“是啊，天气不错。”弗瑞斯特说，“也是出来散步？”

“是啊，我的朋友受了挺严重的伤，今天才被允许在室外活动。”

巴里注意到艾萨克一言不发，便礼貌地说：“你好，我叫巴里。”

艾萨克简短地说：“你好。”

他的朋友歉意地对巴里笑笑，说：“他还没有从事故中恢复。他叫艾萨克，我叫兰伯特。”

巴里不以为意地摇摇头说：“其实我也是今天才被允许走出室外。”

兰伯特显然也注意到巴里像艾萨克一样，全身缠着绷带，身边还放着拐杖。他的脸上写着好奇，但出于礼貌，他并没有问巴里一身的伤是怎么来的。

于是巴里继续说：“我被雷电击中了，全身烧伤。”

“哦天哪。”兰伯特说。巴里注意到，艾萨克的嘴唇也微微张开，仿佛要说些什么。

“我知道这么说不太礼貌，但你真是个幸运的家伙。”兰伯特说，“很多人在被雷击以后，你知道……”

“是啊，”巴里笑笑说，“死里逃生，我明白。我想，虽然遭受劫难总是不幸的，但比起很多因此失去性命的人，我们的运气总不算太差——至少还能在这儿谈论自己是怎么受伤的。”

一直不发一言的艾萨克说：“谁说不是呢。”

四个人又闲聊了几句，却并没说到什么与案子相关的话题。弗瑞斯特倒是和兰伯特交换了很多伤后护理的经验。这时巴里收到弗莱队长的短信——老头儿担心他，又要开始找他了。

“达瑞尔找我了，我们得快回去。”巴里说。

“快快，我可不像你有免死金牌，他会把我念叨至死的！”弗瑞斯特一边说着，一边小心翼翼地扶巴里站起来。两个人和艾萨克他们道别，向病房走去。

“我还以为你会问问格里芬案子的情况。”弗瑞斯特边走边说。

“我觉得他的情况似乎不太能接受更多的问询。”巴里说。

“哦？那案子怎么办？你不准备追了？”

“那倒不是。”巴里对弗瑞斯特眨眨眼。

如果说当时，弗瑞斯特对巴里偶尔闪现的调皮的含义还不太清楚的话，那么等两个人回到病房以后，他就马上搞得清清楚楚啦——这小子居然要申请出院！

弗莱队长被气得头发都竖起来了。“巴里·艾伦！”他咆哮道，“你是疯了吗！”

别说弗瑞斯特，就连巴里也不由瑟缩了一下：“但我现在感觉恢复得挺好的，再住在医院里也没什么意思，还不如回家休养……”

“挺好的！你还得拄着拐杖呢！”

“我发誓我明天就能扔下它！”

最后还能怎么办？主治医生声称，虽然有些勉强，但巴里确实可以出院。于是第二天，弗莱队长还是乖乖地开车，把巴里送回家。

“你确定你不用先到我那儿去住一段时间？”弗莱队长依然做着最后的努力。

“达瑞尔，你知道我不是会逞能的人。”

“哦？是吗？我看你恰恰就是这种人！”弗莱队长撇撇嘴。

巴里内疚地笑笑。他知道，这次他让太多的人担心了。但说来奇怪，遭受雷击的经历并没有让他觉得恐怖，连雷击那一刹那和之后康复的剧痛，也让他有种怀念的感觉——并不是说他是什么受虐狂。他记得电流从他身体流过时，自己仿佛和世间万物融为一体，过去和将来同时从他指尖掠过，这真是无法言喻的感觉。他也还依稀记得，他在无尽的梦中那些已经模糊的意象：自己依偎在妈妈温暖的怀抱中，但爸爸却让他一定要相信自己，一定要醒过来……

弗莱队长把巴里在医院的东西搬进家，简单地帮巴里收拾了一下。

“好了，好好休息，两个星期之内休想来警局上班。别以为我不知道你在打什么歪主意，在家里也不许干活。”

巴里像被抓包的孩子一样调皮地笑笑，心虚地点点头。

弗莱队长走了以后，巴里缓缓地走到自己房间里，拿出了自己整理的卷宗，拉下之前画的思维导图。他和弗莱队长都清楚，他申请出院的目的就是继续查案。虽然两个人达成默契，巴里不能在警局出现，但家里的事，弗莱队长就管不着啦。

巴里回家的第二天，来了两位让他始料未及的访客。劳拉带着比利，出现在巴里家门口。

巴里又惊又喜地把两人迎进门：“你们怎么……”

“其实你昏迷的那段时间。我去看过你一趟。比利还小，我没带他去，但大家都一直很担心你。”劳拉一边坐到沙发上，一边说，“听说你出院回家休养以后，这孩子就坐不住啦，一直吵着让我带他来看你。”

“巴里！”比利一把抱住巴里说，“你还好吗？舅妈说你受了很重的伤。”

巴里脸上闪过一瞬间的痛苦，但又马上微笑起来，摸摸比利的头说：“你看，我这不好着吗？”

“别这样，比利，你压到巴里的伤口了。”一旁的劳拉赶紧说。

“对不起……”比利立刻跳开了。

巴里感激地看了劳拉一眼，说：“没关系，已经不怎么疼了，小家伙。”

“那么以后，你还能和我一块儿玩儿吗？”

“当然了。”

劳拉看着巴里温柔地和比利说着话，不时地看看手表。

“你还有事？”巴里问。

劳拉点点头说：“下午和编辑有个约，差不多该过去了。”说着她向比利伸出手说：“来吧，比利，我们该走了。”

比利撅起小嘴，委屈地说：“不，我要和巴里玩儿！”

劳拉刚想说什么，巴里说：“没关系，就让他呆在这儿吧。等你忙完了再来接他吧，我保证他会好好的。”

劳拉叹口气，说：“比利，你得乖乖的，如果巴里需要帮忙，你要好好帮助他，好吗？”

比利乖巧地点点头。

劳拉歉意地对巴里笑笑，巴里不以为意地说：“快去吧。”

“那么我大概四点半来接比利。”

“没问题。”

劳拉离开以后，巴里关好门，回过头看坐在沙发上，双手空空的比利。“好了，小家伙，我想想有什么你喜欢的东西。水彩笔怎么样？”

比利兴奋地点点头。

巴里拿出水彩笔和纸，比利立刻兴致勃勃地画起来。巴里坐在沙发上，侧头一看，比利画的小人穿着棕色的外套，有棕色的头发。

巴里微微笑了笑说：“你画的是谁？上次和我们一起去格拉尼特公园的哈尔叔叔吗？”

比利点点头。

巴里说：“你画得真不赖。”

比利继续画着，但他越画，巴里的眉头却越皱越紧。

比利的水彩笔在纸上不停地移动，而哈尔的手上也渐渐出现了一把刀，刀尖鲜红的血夜直接滴在地上。

巴里的心脏开始狂跳。他竭力稳住自己的声音，平静地问：“比利，为什么你要这么画？”

“我看见了呀。”比利说。“那天我回家，就看见他拿刀戳妈妈呢。”

巴里全身的血液都在瞬间结冰。这就是他一直想寻找的真相？

“比利，你不是说你那天回去的时候，妈妈是一个人倒在地上吗？”巴里在不知不觉中紧紧握住比利的肩。

“那是我不记得了，后来看见哈尔叔叔，我就想起来了。就是他，拿着刀一下一下地捅妈妈。”比利理所当然地说。

“不，不是这样的。”巴里对比利说，“如果是哈尔用刀行凶，为什么艾琳的伤口是咬伤？为什么出血量会那么少？”巴里已经不知道自己是在说服比利，还是在说服自己。

比利显然听不懂巴里的话，仅仅歪着头问巴里：“你在说些什么啊？”

巴里的眼中显出绝望的神色。他几乎哀求地说：“比利，你再好好想想，是不是记错了。”

比利坚定地摇摇头说：“没有，我还记得妈妈的血是怎么溅在他脸上的呢。他那时候捅得那么认真，连我回来了他都没发现。”

巴里松开比利的肩，跌坐在沙发里。他一直都坚信哈尔是无辜的，但如果是来自比利的指控，他不知道该怎么去反驳。比利不会无缘无故骗他，也有可能就是记错了。但，自己到底该相信什么……

这种痛苦与煎熬，甚至比雷击的痛苦更让巴里难以忍受。

巴里双眼空洞地望着比利，孩子在他身边画画的景象那么近，又那么远。真的是哈尔，让这个孩子（以及丹尼……他看上去如此疼爱的丹尼）失去了自己的父母？他看着比利继续涂涂画画，光芒却又渐渐在瞳孔中汇聚。突然，一种难以名状的怒火突然从胸中腾起，几乎冲破他的头颅。

他从沙发上站起来，盯住比利。

“你是谁？”他冷冷地问。

比利不明所以地看着巴里说：“嗯？巴里你怎么了？”

“你简直比蛆虫还要恶心，居然利用孩子！你到底是谁？！”巴里的眼睛像蓝色的火焰一般灼烧。

一时的沉默。

“我不明白。”比利依然用一种困惑的声音说，“我以为我的模仿已经完美无缺了。”

话音刚落，一直端坐的比利突然闭上双眼，斜倒在沙发上。同时一个庞大的橘红色影子从比利背后出现。

来自地狱的怪物——这就是巴里的第一反应。这东西全身被一种仿佛红色，又仿佛黄色，像火焰般燃烧的光芒包围，就如同地狱的烈火。这光芒如此炽盛，巴里不得不眯起眼睛，才能看清这东西就像是一只更硕大，更丑陋的地狱冥犬。它有六个头，全都长着锋利的獠牙。还有八只爪子，也布满了尖刀一般的倒刺。

巴里发誓，虽然自己是个科幻爱好者，也一直想象着那些怪异的生物体，但眼前的这个庞然大物依然远远超出自己的认知。

“他说得一点儿都没错！”这东西嘶嘶说，声音仿佛钩子，不停划过巴里的皮肤。

巴里顿时明白了，艾萨克所说的“听见过一次就再也不会忘记”的让人毛骨悚然的声音，到底是怎样一种声音。

“你……是什么东西？”巴里怒吼道。

这东西根本没注意巴里说了什么，依然自言自语般说：“他说得没错！这是最好的办法！”

巴里刚刚想再说些什么，却被橘红色的光束牢牢困住，钉在墙上。他企图挣扎，但除了全身的剧痛，什么都没有得到。

橘红色的怪兽慢慢逼近他，嘶声道：“啊……是的……这种满足的感觉……永远不会挨饿了！把它给我！”

因为剧痛，巴里几乎失去意识。隐隐约约的，他知道自己即将成为了下一个受害人。但为什么是他？

“就在这儿！就在这儿！”巨兽用爪子抓破巴里的大腿，刚开始是麻木，然后钻心的剧痛从大腿直达心脏。血液奔涌而出，却立刻被橘红色的光芒吸收。

“看，就在这儿呢！它终于是我的了！”

怪物一爪撕碎巴里的裤子口袋，然后在巴里眼前摊开爪子。

星尘。

巴里只需一眼就知道，这就是那神秘出现，神秘消失，却贯穿了整个案件始终的钻石——星尘。即使被橘黄色的光芒包围，它依然绽放着蓝色的耀辉，仿佛真的是一颗刺穿迷雾的启明星。

震惊中，巴里甚至忘记了自己的伤痛。为什么，星尘会出现在自己的裤子兜里？自己又是什么时候拥有了星尘？

“啊……真美啊……”怪物的六个头都凑在一块儿，圆滚滚的眼睛痴迷地盯着星尘，说：“它真美啊，不是吗？你饿吗？不不，你永远不会像我那么饿，也不会像我那么饱。这感觉……这感觉……”

所以，这就是一切的答案了？因为这块石头，恋人天人永隔，孩子失去双亲？

巴里心中的愤怒被彻底点燃。“你杀了那么多人，就为了这么个东西？我不知道你是什么！但这只是块石头，它再美也不值得那么多人命！而且，它也不属于你！”

“闭嘴！它是我的！是我的！”刚刚还一脸痴迷的怪物被彻底激怒了。它的六个头都朝向巴里，暴怒道：“再没人可以从我身边夺走它！”他的六个头同时向巴里张开血盆大口，露出森森獠牙。

巴里知道，这就是自己的结局了。

就在獠牙即将撕扯巴里的刹那，一道绿光像炮弹一样射向这怪物，并在瞬间爆炸。怪物被轰到房间对面的墙上，“嗷！”地惨叫一声。

一直束缚着巴里的枷锁也应声消失，他重新跌落到地板上。他抬头寻找绿色光芒的来源，一团绿色的光晕从空中缓缓降落，漂浮在他身边。他能隐隐约约看见，光晕中间是一个人类。

“闭上你的臭嘴，布鲁奇。”人类厉声对怪兽说。这个人类的声音带着浓浓的金属感，话语中的寒气简直已经真切地在房间里扩散。“我发誓，你只要再碰他一下，我就砍下你的每个头，拔下每一颗小乳牙，再放到织女星系当烟花一样爆破掉。”

名叫布鲁奇的怪物一边痛苦地呻吟，一边嘶嘶道：“这么说，你知道我的名字了，绿灯侠。”

绿灯侠？巴里以为今天已经不会再有什么东西能让自己吃惊了。显然他又错了。


	16. Chapter 16

光晕中的人并没有回答怪物的问题，而是降落到地板上，半跪道巴里面前。他将手背举到嘴边说：“戒指，扫描生命体征。”接着，一道绿光像扫描仪一样，开始自上而下扫描巴里全身。

一个机械女声说：“静心率98次/m，呼吸28次/m，体温35.7℃，收缩压18.9kPa，左腿上部有明显出血口。”

“情况不妙。”巴里觉得自己能在金属的音色中听到一丝焦虑。接着非常神奇的一幕出现了，绿光人类的手边居然又具现化出一只绿色的大手，被一根粗粗的绳子牵引着，直接把巴里家里的急救箱拎了过来。这个人低头看了看，又操纵大手打开箱子，挑拣药物和绷带。

这时一直在墙角喘息的怪物爬了起来，他的身边突然出现了一簇橙色的尖刀，直直向巴里这边飞来！

巴里还没来得及提醒，一块巨大的绿色圆盾出现在两人面前，挡下了所有攻击。绿光人类头都没抬，直接变出一个大拳头，一拳把怪物打到墙上。怪物又是一声惨叫，连四周橙色的光芒也变得黯淡。

如果不是因为自己也是被卷进来的倒霉蛋，巴里会说这是自己看过的最精彩的战斗。这简直——就是只能出现在科幻电影和漫画里的情景！而科幻电影的特效还不如身临其境的万分之一！

“你是谁？你是怎么从我家窗子里进来的？”巴里不知道这位闪着绿光的人类是不是愿意交谈，但作为自己的救命恩人，他觉得自己还是得问问清楚。

“我？”绿光人一边指挥着绿色的手（这次是一双纤长的、灵巧的手）帮巴里包扎腿上的伤，一边说，“我是绿灯侠，负责这个扇区的战警。很抱歉撞坏了你家的窗户，但我想你应该不介意？”

巴里赶紧摇摇头说：“不不，当然不介意。我的意思是，谢谢你救了我。但这个扇区是什么意思，格德区吗？还是整个中城？”

绿灯侠轻笑一声。“这个扇区的意思是，整个地球，以及你目所能及的整片星空。”

话音落下，绿灯侠完成了包扎，重新站了起来。“至于你，布鲁奇，”他厉声对橘红色的怪兽说：“现在，你要和我回OA星去，你涉嫌在地球上伤害五个地球人类，并致其中三人死亡。”

“这不是我的错！”布鲁奇嘶吼道，“是他们要抢我的宝贝！”

绿灯侠冷笑一声说：“你知道他们是怎么说的吗，布鲁奇？只有盗贼才会看谁都像盗贼，而你，正是天生的盗贼！”说着，他用绿光变出了两个怪兽，一个长着蜥蜴一样的长长的嘴，另一个则是布鲁奇。那个蜥蜴一样的怪兽一拳打倒了绿色的布鲁奇，于是它疯狂地摇晃着六个头，连滚带爬仓皇而逃。

现实中的布鲁奇看见绿灯侠的“情景剧”一时恼羞成怒，周围的光芒重新炽烈起来。“不许你羞辱我！”

“你瞧，没人关心你和拉弗利兹的那点儿分赃不均的破事儿。如果你们乖乖缩在奥卡罗星，没人会去特意羞辱你。但是，”说着，绿灯侠举起拳头，一张绿色的光网扑向怪兽，把它罩了个实打实。“你越界了！这里是我的地盘！”

布鲁奇在光网里挣扎扑腾，网却越缩越紧。突然，这怪兽停下来，周身的橙色光芒开始闪烁，绿色的光网渐渐变得透明，最后竟然不见了！

“哈哈，看来那些小矮人儿们还是没告诉你，橙灯的威力有多大。”布鲁奇说完，冲破窗户，化作一道橘色的光束从半空划过。

“妈的，就知道那帮小蓝人不可信！”绿灯侠抱怨了一句以后，又对着手背说：“戒指，锁定橙光能量。”

“已锁定，目前距离此处1.7公里。格拉尼特峰国家公园内发现大量橙光能量，预计为移动目的地。”

于是绿灯侠再次漂浮起来，向窗口飞去。

“等等！”他身后的巴里说，“你去哪儿？”

“很明显，去抓大坏蛋。”绿灯侠做了个大概是摊手的动作。

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”巴里问。

“当然！”

巴里扬起眉，竖着耳朵，殷切地点点头。

“给自己打个急救电话，再看好孩子，他应该只是晕过去了。不要报警，我来处理一切。”说完，绿灯侠直接飞出窗外。

巴里的眉毛和耳朵又耷拉下去了。他拖着受伤的腿走到沙发前，检查了一下比利的情况。就像绿灯侠所说，比利体征正常，只是在沉睡。他赶紧给劳拉打了个电话，让她赶紧过来接比利。幸运的是，劳拉也比预定时间结束得早，已经快到巴里家了。

处理完比利的事，巴里重重坐在沙发上。他依然有些不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。他的家里，这个小小的斗室，居然同时出现了外星怪兽和宇宙战警？！虽然现在激战已经从他家转移到别处，但他的肾上腺素却远远没有消退。

那个绿灯侠，简直就是超级英雄的模板！他打击外星巨兽带着雷霆万钧的力量，绿色的光束仿佛能冲破一切。虽然巴里不知道这位绿光战警的武器以什么作为能量，但那显然非常强大。但是，布鲁奇逃跑之前，绿色的光网为什么会突然消失？

想到这里，巴里不由心间一动。绿灯侠不会有什么危险吧？如果有危险，那么他应该去帮忙。

但是，怎么帮呢？现在他旧伤未愈，又添新伤。想到这里，巴里不由摸摸刚刚被包扎的伤口，却发现自己已经没什么痛感了。他从沙发上站起来，试着走了几步，发现自己已经不会被大腿的伤势影响，甚至连身体上烧伤带来的疼痛也在迅速减退。

这……到底是怎么回事？但不管怎么说，既然可以随意行走了，就再也没有什么可以阻止他了。

巴里跑下楼，向怪兽和绿灯侠飞行的北方跑去。一辆出租车正停在离他不远的地方，他叫了一声“出租车”，但车并没有停下来。于是他边追着出租车跑起来边喊起来，希望司机能听见他。他越跑越急，却越跑越觉得轻松，风从他脸颊拂过，行人的衣角和他的指尖微微摩擦，又轻巧地弹开。

他从没觉得奔跑是这么快乐的事，这简直让他想起了……闪电击中他的那个不可思议的瞬间。等他从奔跑的欢愉中惊觉时，发现自己早就超过了那辆出租车——以及那辆车之前的无数辆车。

巴里站在街道中央，看着自己四周的霓虹灯影和车水马龙。这里是中城的市中心，他看看表，自己居然用三分钟从家里跑到了市中心！“这……这总不是我的幻觉了吧。”巴里喃喃道。那道闪电确实让自己出了什么问题，但远远不止幻觉那么简单。

但现在不是纠结这个问题的时候，巴里只能继续向格拉尼特公园奔跑。然而在即将到达目的地的时候，巴里那不可思议的奔跑速度却骤然消失，刹车不及，他被自己摔了个嘴啃地。

“看来……”巴里从地上爬起来，“我的身体和脑袋，总有一个是已经报废了。”他拍拍自己受伤的大腿，还好没有因为反常的高速奔跑留下什么伤痛。于是巴里继续用正常的速度奔跑。

格拉尼特的山林如此广阔，想要找到两个人——一个人和一只怪兽绝非易事。不过这次幸运女神算是再次垂怜巴里了，森林深处不停地出现迸发出绿光和橙光，显然绿灯侠正在和怪兽在激战。

他小步向发光的地方跑去，拂过层层密林，终于来到了激战的中央地带——这时他才知道，绿灯侠在他家里的战斗是多么“克制”。现在，这位宇宙战警端着一挺绿色的米尼米5.56mm轻机枪，无尽的子弹全数向橙色的怪兽扫射，怪兽身后的一排树被打成了筛子——那是真真切切的弹孔！

而怪兽周围的橘黄色光芒，也比在巴里家时更盛。它变出一个橘色的光球，把自己包裹在其中，机枪强劲的火力，居然也无法穿透这层屏障。

“这就是你的把戏？”绿灯侠嗤笑一声，手中的机枪在瞬间变化成一根巨大的棒球棍，他双手一挥，向橘色的光球沉重一击，光球如同陨石一样瞬间把一排树木拦腰砸断，眼看就要飞出树林，却又被一个绿色的跳床弹回来。一把凿子恰时落下，把光球砸个粉碎。

“我们为什么要浪费时间呢，布鲁奇？”绿灯侠变出一条锁链，捆住橙色的怪物。“跟我回OA星，对你对我都好。”

橙色的怪兽彻底放弃挣扎。它牢牢握住锁链，说：“求求你，我保证以后再也不杀人了……不，我甚至不会再出现在地球。请放了我吧。”

“你杀害地球人类的时候，怎么就没想到这一天呢。”绿灯侠将布鲁奇身上的锁链越缠越紧，“我不明白的是，宇宙中明明有那么多纯钻石构成的小行星，你为什么非要盯着地球上的这块小石头。”

“你当然不会明白……”布鲁奇啜泣道，却突然一个用力，接着锁链把绿灯侠拉向自己。绿灯侠一个不查，被布鲁奇瞬间近身。

场面突然就发生了翻天覆地的变化。绿灯侠的绿色锁链变成了橙色，本来缠绕在布鲁奇身上的锁链幻化成镣铐，缠在了绿灯侠的双手和双脚，锁链直接被布鲁奇拽在手里。

“就像你也不会明白，你最终会死在我的手上。”这次，啜泣变成了狞笑。

布鲁奇慢条斯理地结下最后一圈已经变成橙色的锁链，说：“从你跟着我来这片树林的时候，你就已经死了。我的橙灯，我力量的源泉，就在这里！”

“橙灯？”绿灯侠冷冷说：“你还想糊弄我吗？如果你夺得了橙灯，又怎么会被拉弗利兹赶出织女星系？”

一群橙色的秃鹫突然从布鲁奇身边显形，像长矛般冲向绿灯侠，撕咬他的身体。

“我警告过你，不许再提拉弗利兹！”

承受着撕咬的绿灯侠撇撇嘴，说：“怎么，盗贼也有害臊的时候？”

“我现在就杀了你！”布鲁奇挥开猛禽，亲自向绿灯侠冲去。

“不！”千钧一发之刻，巴里从侧面冲出来，重重撞向布鲁奇。布鲁奇竟不敌这雷霆之势，被撞飞几十米开外。

巴里顾不得弄明白自己怎么突然有了那么大的力气，爬起来就跑到绿灯侠旁边，想帮助他扯掉镣铐。

可是被救了的绿灯侠看见巴里，似乎并不高兴。

“你怎么又来了……”绿灯侠用略显疲惫的声音说。

又？巴里觉得绿灯侠的用词和语气都莫名其妙。自己救了他不好吗？

“现在不是说这个的时候，我得把这东西弄开。”巴里试着拉扯着锁链，却听绿灯侠大喊一声：“巴里，闪开！”

在他下意识回头的同时，一副橙色的镣铐也牢牢困住了他。布鲁奇回来了。

“我真是弄不懂你们人类。”布鲁奇的八只腿有条不紊地迈着步子。它现在完全是一副胜利者的姿态，声线里的暴躁反而被骄逸取代。“本来想着，是你终于让我找回了我的珍宝，就放你继续活着也没什么，你为什么非要回来送死。”

巴里思考着怎么诱导布鲁奇多说一些话延长时间想逃脱的方法。于是他说：“你为什么一直找这块钻石？”

布鲁奇似乎被冒犯了，愤愤不平地说：“钻石？你是说地球上哪种平平无奇的小石头？不不，人类真是太蠢了，竟然会把我的小珍宝和那些石头混为一谈。这是在宇宙中也难得一遇的珍宝！只有它，才能让我不被饥饿的灼烧折磨！”

一旁的绿灯侠激烈地反驳道：“不可能！只要被橙灯影响的生物，都会陷入无法填满的饥饿感中，如果你真的是橙灯代理人，这种感觉将会把你的灵魂吞噬！”

布鲁奇走向一颗高大的杉树，用一只爪子从粗壮的树干中央凿开一个洞，取出一盏灯——那是一盏橙色的提灯，仿佛受到了灯的共鸣，布鲁奇周围的橘红色光芒突然亮起来。

“妈的，宇宙中居然有两个橙灯代理人，却没人告诉过我！”虽然看不清绿灯侠的脸，但巴里能想象那是张多么阴沉的脸。

“你不知道的还有，橙灯代理人到底有多强大！”布鲁奇拿着橙色的提灯，走近绿灯侠。那个机械女声又响起来：“警告，能量指数迅速下降，72%……65%……59%……”

绿灯侠猛地抬起头，质问道：“这见/鬼/的是怎么回事？！”

布鲁奇说：“那些恶心的小蓝人是怎么跟你说的？绿灯戒是宇宙中最强大的武器？哈哈放他们的屁去吧，橙灯的力量比绿灯强大无数倍！你知道为什么吗？因为橙灯可以源源不断地窃取绿灯的能量。”

绿灯侠冷哼一声说：“果然还是盗贼。尽量离橙灯代理人远一点……这就是我回去一趟他们给我的唯一建议。这群狗娘养的。”

“不不，你不用怪他们。”布鲁奇说，“因为他们自己也不知道橙灯的力量。知道为什么吗？因为他们不愿意正视一切绿色以外的光谱！哈哈哈哈，就算再过一亿年，这些小蓝人也还是那么愚昧！”

一旁的巴里听着绿灯侠迅速下降的能量指数，明白现在情况危急。他说：“布鲁奇……咳，布鲁奇先生，既然现在我们都成为了您的俘虏，那么您能告诉我，您的珍宝到底是什么吗？”

布鲁奇似乎非常满意问了这个问题，它离开绿灯侠，走到巴里面前，说：“啊！说到这个，我确实该感谢你！或者说，感谢你们脆弱又可悲的人类。”

“我不明白……”这次，巴里的好奇不再是伪装了。

“你知道我在宇宙中流浪那么多亿年以来，最大的收获是什么吗？那就是，我终于发现，在某些美妙的时候，我饥饿的灼烧感能稍稍得到缓解。我走过了无数个星球，有的地方这种美妙的感觉能长一点儿，可有的地方，又一下子就没了。但总的来说，这种感觉是那么缥缈，那么脆弱，而且我不知道，到底是什么东西能带给我这种感觉。我在地球上也呆了好几千万年了，这种感觉总是隐隐约约在我身边，却也总是每个准信儿。直到我发现了我的珍宝！”

“星尘……”巴里说。

“你们这么叫它吗？反正它就是我的珍宝。它的气息那么甜美，只要稍稍靠近就能立刻明白，它注定是属于我的！是我的！可是，每次我想夺回它，它总会和我捉迷藏，躲进人类的身体里去！”

“人类的身体？”巴里重复道。

“是啊，每次我循着气味想找它，却总是被它耍得团团转。第一次，我以为它选择的是一个男人，就直接找上他家，让他把珍宝交给我。结果把他折磨至死，我也没在他那儿找到珍宝。后来我才发现，原来珍宝在他儿子那儿，但他身上染上的甜美的气息迷惑了我。

“我刚要找上他儿子，珍宝却又溜了。这次我锁定了一个女人，可我又弄错啦！拥有珍宝的又是她的儿子！真搞不懂，我的珍宝怎么总喜欢找那些体型又小，又极端脆弱的地球人类和我开玩笑。

“还好，第三次，我终于找到了正确的目标，一个瞎子。本来是注定成功的事，但我居然被打断两次！先是绿灯侠！好在他看见自己的能量莫名其妙地消失以后，一溜烟跑了。然后是一个地球人类，一个人类！他居然用地球的武器刺伤了我！”

哈尔！巴里马上想到，只能是哈尔。那把裁纸刀上的不明液体，就是布鲁奇的血液！艾萨克并没有刺中过布鲁奇，那么让布鲁奇受伤的，只能是当时也在场的哈尔。这样哈尔身上的伤痕也可以解释了——那就是在和布鲁奇搏斗时留下的伤。

巴里知道现在不合时宜，但他居然真心实意地开心起来了。

“啊……真甜美！你们闻到了吗，多么充实的味道啊！”布鲁奇陶醉地说，“然后是第四次，我的珍宝选择的玩具，就是你！”布鲁奇用一只爪子指向巴里。

“什么？”巴里说，“我的身体里曾经寄居过星尘？为什么我从来不知道？”

“老天……”绿灯侠说，“早知道是这样，我应该更早回来的，太险了！”

布鲁奇继续说：“我同时也发现，单纯的折磨并不容易让我的珍宝现身。所以我的伙伴向我提供建议：在获取珍宝之前，先让人类体会绝望的感觉，这样我的珍宝就会自己从人类的身体里逃出来啦。”

“绝望……”巴里皱起眉说，“我并不曾绝望过。”

“我也不知道他是什么意思，什么希望啊绝望啊，那是什么东西我从来搞不懂，我只是想要回我的珍宝。于是我听从他的建议，控制住我们的小玩具——啊，他体内残存的气味真甜美啊。我只要装作他的样子，告诉你是你一直相信的人杀了他妈妈。就在那会儿，宝贝儿终于又现世啦！我终于找回的我的珍宝。”

一直静静听着的绿灯侠这时也转过身来，急切地问：“他说的是真的吗？”

这是真的吗？有一瞬间，他真的陷入了绝望吗？他只记得听到比利说是哈尔杀了艾琳，他确实不知所措。他不知道还有什么值得相信，还有什么值得去奋斗，去保护……这就是绝望吗？

“好啦，现在你知道了自己对我的珍宝还是有些用的，也算是知道死得其所。”说着，布鲁奇向巴里逼近。

“嗷！”一道强烈绿灯光束再次击中布鲁奇，把它射到那颗杉树下。布鲁奇怒吼道：“你是怎么？！”

绿灯侠用一双绿色的拿着工具的手灵巧地打开巴里手脚的镣铐，然后漂浮到空中说：“不知道你是基于怎样的考虑，但我真诚建议你下次不要用镣铐控制你的对手，这对于我来说过于简单了。不过，倒是谢谢你，奉献了那么精彩的故事。”

布鲁奇嘶嘶说：“很好，你挣脱了。但这又有什么用呢？只要我还有橙灯，你就永远无法打败我。”

“我没想着一定要打败你，我只想着……”说着他举起手，做出一个攻击的姿态，幻化出一枚火箭。布鲁奇下意识幻化出橙色光球，火箭却掉转头向巴里的方向冲去。

“巴里，离开这儿！”他冲巴里大喊。

于是，巴里还没明白过来怎么回事，就被火箭带出了战场。

格拉尼特森林在中城的北郊，火箭带着巴里飞回市区，才消失不见。巴里被安稳地放落到地面，却顾不得周围人差异的眼光。

他很生气，他觉得自己已经很久没那么愤怒过了。

“去他妈的布鲁奇，去他妈的绿灯侠！”他怒吼一声，那令人惊叹的速度又回来了，他瞬间冲回了公园。

这次，巴里可谓是轻车熟路了。橙色和绿色的光芒依然在交战，但这次绿光出现的亮度和频率都少了许多。巴里赶紧继续加快速度。

“别躲了！绿灯侠！”是布鲁奇的声音。“我得说我确实没想到，你居然还有这一手。但今天我心情很好，可以向你保证，等我杀了你，不会怎么折磨他就杀掉他。”

巴里现在听到这个声音已经不会觉得毛骨悚然了——他只觉得厌恶。他猛冲向布鲁奇，将他撞到一棵树上。

“你他妈的要杀谁？！”巴里怒吼。

布鲁奇和绿灯侠都为这突然的变故惊呆了。绿灯侠从一颗树后站出来，说：“你疯了吗？又回来干什么？”

巴里气势汹汹地说：“你也疯了，把我送回去，自己留在这儿送死吗？！”

“我从来不会送死！”

“我刚刚还听见你的那个机械助手说你的能量只有8%！”

“就算没有灯戒我也能打败它。”

“噢是吗？用你满腔的自大？”

一道橙光射过来，绿灯侠连忙具现化出一面屏障。

“你们不用吵，反正你们都会死在这儿！”布鲁奇愤怒的声音犹在耳边。

“听着，”绿灯侠说，“趁着我还能拖住他，赶紧跑，这次别开玩笑了。”

“不行，你救了我的命，我不能看着你送死。”

“我不是救你的命，我是宇宙战警，它是我的任务。”

“那真是太巧了，我是中城警察，它也是我的嫌犯。”

就在这时，绿灯侠的机械女声冷冰冰地说：“警告，能量指数仅3%，能量严重不足。”终于，绿灯侠的屏障碎掉了。

就在此刻，巴里居然绕开橙色光束，一拳砸向布鲁奇的后颈。

布鲁奇怒吼一声，一个脑袋朝着巴里就是一口，却被巴里堪堪避开。“够了，该结束这一切了。”布鲁奇朝巴里射出一道橙光，巴里晃身一躲，却被重重射中肩头。

妈的，这种时候，他的极快速度居然又掉链子了。

“作为一个人类，你确实让我刮目相看。”布鲁奇说。“但这只会让我更厌恶，你们这种东西就像虫子烦人！”他张开大嘴，向巴里扑来。巴里闭上眼睛，等待即将到来的痛苦，却听见撼天动地的哀嚎。

他猛然睁开眼睛。只见布鲁奇的其中一只眼睛被插进了一块锋利的尖石，正痛苦地满地打滚。绿灯侠跌落在布鲁奇身边，正缓缓爬起来。他身上的光晕已经非常黯淡了。巴里现在能看出来，这是一位男性。

“就告诉过你，没有戒指我也能打败它。”绿灯侠双手交叉在胸前说。

“没有人能这么愚弄我！”怒吼响彻山林，山林里的群鸟呼啦啦地飞上天空，树木的叶子却簌簌下落。

绿灯侠抬头望望四周，最后视线还是落在了巴里身上。他叹口气说：“我知道，现在再让你逃，你是肯定不会同意的——主要是也来不及。我得说，能和你并肩作战，我很开心。”

“嗯……我很荣幸。”巴里说。虽然身处险境，但他的心却已经很久没那么澄明。就算这里就是他最后的归属，他知道他所相信的，所守护的，都是值得的。

或许他曾绝望过，但这一刻，他却怀着最纯粹的希望，深信一切都会好起来。

“人类！你们这些脆弱又可悲的小虫子！”布鲁奇嘶吼着再次站起来。

巴里和绿灯侠肩并肩，同时面对布鲁奇，做出防御性的姿态。

“得了吧，布鲁奇。”绿灯侠说，“人类对于你那六个都空空如也的脑袋太复杂了！”

“绿灯侠说得对，你对人类一无所知！你也永远不会拥有人类的意志，爱，怜悯，还有希望！”巴里说。

“你在狡辩！你明明无比绝望过，否则我的珍宝也不会那么快舍弃你！”

“我确实绝望过。”巴里说，“但那又能说明什么呢？没有人说经历过了绝望就不能再次拥有希望。现在的我更明白自己想去相信的是谁，想去保护的是什么！从绝望中寻找希望，这就是人类，这就是你口中卑微的虫子，而你永远也不会懂！即使今天我死在你的嘴下，这种希望也绝不会消失！”

说完，巴里四肢紧绷，迎接随时可能出现的攻击。

他没想到，自己看到的下一个景象，居然是布鲁奇惊慌失措地喊着：“珍宝！”

只见一直被布鲁奇紧紧攥在爪子里的“星尘”，竟然缓缓升上天空。接着，众目睽睽之下，它像一颗子弹，射入巴里的身体里。

“强盗，把我的珍宝还来！”布鲁奇再次扑向巴里，电光石火间，巴里胸前突然绽出耀眼的蓝色光辉，直直逼退布鲁奇。即使是炽盛的橙色光芒，也在这暴涨光芒下变成惨淡的幻影。

绿灯侠眼睁睁地看着身边的巴里就这么从胸口迸发出蓝光。“这他妈又是怎么……”话还没说完，久违的机械女声传来：“目前能量指数：50%……80%……150%……200%……”

“好吧，我也没什么好抱怨的，还能有点儿新玩法。”说完，他变出一个巨大的机器人，直接坐进位于机器人胸口的驾驶舱，指挥机器人踏着隆隆的步伐，一脚踏上布鲁奇。接着，一辆坦克出现在布鲁奇面前，它还没来得及呻吟，坦克直接从它身上前前后后地碾压。

“别这样……我投降！”它最终惨叫道。

“小心，”胸口依然闪耀着蓝光的巴里说，“它可能是又要偷你的能量。”

“这次你不用担心。”

这时机械女声播报道：“能量指数：90%……140%……200%……”

“好像只要靠近这蓝光，我就永远不用担心能量不足的问题。”重新闪耀着绿光的绿灯侠指指巴里的胸口。说着，他再次布鲁奇捆了个结实，并扔进了一个巨型储蓄罐。

一场鏖战终于结束。现在想来，两人都多次九死一生。巴里简直不敢相信，自己就这么愣头愣脑的跑过来了。

“好了，”绿灯侠最终确认橙灯也被妥当地安置好。“多亏有你。虽然我还是不知道这个小石头是什么来路，但庆幸我们都活过了今天。现在，我得把它带回OA星赴命了。之后我会来解决你胸口里小石头的问题。”

巴里下意识地点点头，突然又猛地摇起头。

“怎么了，还有什么问题吗？”绿灯侠不解地问。

“对，”巴里说，“很抱歉，但这东西得先和我回中城警局。”

“你在开玩笑？！”绿灯侠的金属音都开始颤抖了，这甚至是他刚刚能量只有3%的时候也没出现过的盛景。

“我真的没有开玩笑。我知道你得回去赴命，我保证只要让我带它回去，去结一个案子，我就把它交给你。”

“你没明白……”绿灯侠说，“这件事不是‘啊，这是个跨州追捕的案子’那么简单。目前我们绿灯军团的行动对地球居民都是保密的。”

“哇，你们还有一个军团？！”

“这不是重点！重点是，如果布鲁奇和你回去了，全世界都会知道，地球上真的有外星生物！你想过那会对人类造成怎样的震动吗！”

“超人不也是外星人吗？我看大都会人接受良好。”

“超人没有长着六个脑袋！更没有随时把你撕成破塑料袋那样扔进肚子里！”

“既然威胁是真实存在的，那么为什么不告诉全世界的人真相呢？”

“不行，这事儿没得商量！”绿灯侠说着绕过巴里，走到储蓄罐面前。

“不！你要带走它，除非从我的尸体上踏过去。”巴里抢先一步，堵在绿灯侠面前。

“巴里·艾伦！”绿灯侠愤怒地说，“你到底怎么回事！这不只是真相的问题，这是关于这个星球的认知问题！”

“这确实不只是真相问题！”巴里说，“它关系到一个人今后的人生！他的清白，他的生活，全要靠布鲁奇来挽回！”

“嗯？什么人？”绿灯侠问。

“我的一个朋友……在案发现场发现了他的血迹，因此他有重大嫌疑，现在正在被中城和海滨城的警方同时追捕。布鲁奇曾说过它被我的朋友刺伤，这能说明我的朋友出现在那里是为了保护受害人。”

“哦？这样？”绿灯侠的语气似乎有些玩味，说出的话却极其残忍，“为了整个地球的安定，委屈一下这个人也没什么。”

“你这是怎么回事！”巴里立刻愤怒起来：“你所谓的安定，只不过是虚假的安定！而我的朋友，他为了保护别人，奋不顾身以一己之力与外星怪物搏斗，却还要受到追捕？！我答应过我的朋友，一定会证明他是无辜的！到了现在这一步，没有什么能让我放弃，就算是你也不行。”

“巴里·艾伦，今天我就算把你打到昏迷，也要把布鲁奇带回OA星。”绿灯侠粗粝的金属感声音仿佛铁片一样在巴里耳边回荡。

“你大可以试试！”巴里怒视着绿灯侠，捏紧了双拳。

沉默了一秒钟以后，绿灯侠突然用非常轻松愉悦的口气说：“你的朋友真的对你那么重要？”如果不是因为刚刚才目睹了绿灯侠如何英勇地作战，巴里甚至觉得他现在的语气简直就是在故意戏弄了。

“这不是谁的问题，没有人的清白应该被这样牺牲掉。而且……是的，他对我很重要。我现在还能站在这里，有一部分原因是他。”

巴里看着绿灯侠抚着下巴，似乎在思考着。他已经打定主意了，无论绿灯侠的决定是什么，他都会把布鲁奇带回中城警局。他知道自己肯定打不过绿灯侠，但……管他的呢。

最后，绿灯侠仿佛做出了一个艰难的决定。他沉痛地说：“好吧，我答应你，先带布鲁奇回中城警局。”


	17. Chapter 17

后来想想，巴里并不是没有为自己的决定后悔过。

不，不是说他后悔坚持把布鲁奇带回警局，但他确实应该找一种更缓和、更低调的方式。

当他最终和绿灯侠牵着储蓄罐到达中城警局的时候，全中城的人（以及全世界）早就炸开锅了，电视台的直升飞机嗡嗡地在两人头上盘旋，巴里觉得自己甚至可以听见主持人极富戏剧性的播报风格。后来巴里在看24小时不间断新闻重播的时候也证实了自己的想法：“这是继超人出现以后，本世纪最大的新闻！‘我们是否并不孤独’——这一人类终极追问，在今天被再次证实！更具有里程碑意义的是，这是我们首次与非类人型外星生物直接接触！物理定律在今天被改写，生物基石在今天被动摇！而这一事件对伦理学和社会学会有多么深远的影响，我们甚至无法估计！”

听听，多么宏大的解说词。

使得事态更难以收拾的是绿灯侠的态度。巴里觉得绿灯侠在答应让他带布鲁奇会警局以后，在一瞬间就被掉包了——那个一再强调“地球安稳”和“人类认知”的战警消失了，取而代之的是一个对闪光灯和摄像镜头应答如流的外交天才！

“是的，我属于绿灯军团。我和我的同仁们致力维护地球及其他生命体的安全。”

“哦不，虽然拒绝您这样美丽的女士总是让我万分煎熬，但出于规定我不能透露我们的工作流程。”

“意志就是我们最大的武器！是勇气与意志让秩序的光芒在宇宙闪耀。哦，请不要笑，我说的字字属实。”附带一个……包围在绿光里的眨眼吗？！

巴里不知道绿灯侠是不是带着什么招募的任务，但他很确信经过今天以后，加入绿灯军团已经成为每一个孩子最大的梦想了。

唯一的好处是，由于警局的各位已经受到媒体和网络的先行“洗礼”，等巴里真的带着布鲁奇回来结案的时候，大家反而表现得非常镇定。而且进入警局的时候，巴里胸前的蓝光也不再闪耀，避免了再生枝节。刑事科的同事甚至为了争抢给布鲁奇做笔录的机会搞了个抓阄，弗瑞斯特更是拿着装着环形灯的相机猛拍。

在绿灯侠的“督促”下，这次别开生面的口供录得非常顺利。布鲁奇痛快地交代了自己是怎么折磨约翰·米勒和艾琳·怀特，又是怎么在加害艾萨克·格里芬的时候被哈尔偶然撞见并打断的——这一点甚至连绿灯侠也作证了。因为那天他也在艾萨克的家里出现过，企图阻止布鲁奇，就在哈尔出现前不久。

和巴里猜想的一样，哈尔应该是在经过艾萨克家的时候听见了异动，走进艾萨克房间以后拿着艾萨克掉落的那把裁纸刀刺中了布鲁奇的两只眼睛，使得布鲁奇暂时逃离了。从兰伯特的口供来看，大概是因为听见兰伯特来了，所以他便先离开了。

可哈尔为什么要否认自己见义勇为的行为呢？巴里想，自己之后要好好问问哈尔。

问询终于结束，巴里深深地呼出口气。为案件中所有受到伤害的人，也为哈尔终于不用受到怀疑和追捕。就在这时，湛蓝的“星尘”居然缓缓从巴里的胸前出现，直接飞入绿灯侠的手中。布鲁奇趁此机会挣扎了一下，但星尘即使不在巴里体内，对绿灯侠进行能量补充的作用依然存在。

“看来这个小宝贝儿想和我一块儿回去。”绿灯侠看看手中掀起惊涛骇浪的小石头，似乎在思考着什么。

“或许它本来就不属于这个星球呢？你应该带它回去好好检测一下。”巴里说。

“你居然就这么让我带回去？这可是你重要的物证，不是么？”绿灯侠倒是有些吃惊。

“只要布鲁奇能证明我的朋友是清白的就行了。至于其他与这块石头有关的人……我想他们都不想再成为它的主人吧。”

“灾星。”绿灯侠轻轻说。

“哦？你也知道它的外号？”巴里说。

“我好歹也是维护整个星球和平的绿灯侠呢。”绿灯侠小小表达了一下自己的不满，接着说，“我们今天还多亏了这颗‘灾星’，真是有趣的巧合。”

巴里想到了哈尔曾经说过的话。一颗星星穿越亿万光年，就为了赋予地球上的某个人类注定悲剧的命运？

他笑着摇摇头：“‘灾星’也是看对谁而言吧。”

录完口供结了案，按照约定，绿灯侠终于可以带布鲁奇回去赴命了。然而两个人走出警局，等待他们的居然是全副武装的军队。

“我就知道会是这种结局。”绿灯侠用平板的声音说。

“这是怎么回事？”第一次见识这种大场面的巴里问。

“老规矩，带外星生物回国防部的实验室做解剖。”绿灯侠答道。

“什么？难道政府早就知道有外星生物存在？”巴里吃惊地问。

“先不说超人，我也上岗一段时间了，外星生物早就拜访过地球。只不过之前我和国防部达成了秘密协议，对彼此的所作所为睁一只眼闭一只眼。今天既然全捅开了，他们不会不管。”绿灯侠轻描淡写地说。

“额……对不起，我没想到还有这种事！”巴里这才知道自己给绿灯侠捅了多大的篓子。

“没什么，就像你说的，迟早得打开天窗说亮话。”绿灯侠说。

荷枪实弹的军队慢慢逼近他们，走在最前面的是一位黑人女性。

“绿灯侠，你今天的行为太高调了。守护者和我们都很有意见。”她的语调虽然听不出起伏，却有着异常的压迫感。

“得了吧，小蓝人对地球人的反应根本不关心。”绿灯侠说，“至于你们，如果早一点公开，也不会搞到今天这个地步。”

“我们有我们的考虑。”女人说。

“随便你，总之我要带这个逃犯回去赴命了。”绿灯侠满不在乎地说。

女人示意了周围的军队一圈，说：“你觉得现在这样，你还走得了？”

“你试试呗。”绿灯侠朗声说完，又悄悄对巴里说：“抱歉啦，再见。”

说完，绿灯侠展开圆形的护盾，把自己和储蓄罐包裹在其中，迅速升上天空。女人立即下令开火，火力从绿色的光球上炸开，简直像烟火——然而却丝毫不见效果。绿灯侠向女人大幅度地招招手，如一颗流星消失在空中。

“总有一天，我会让这群家伙付出代价。”她恨恨地说。接着，她转过身对一旁的巴里说：“巴里·艾伦，中城警局的法证官对吧？我们需要你的配合。”

巴里眨眨眼，他觉得自己就像被鹰隼盯上的小鸡仔。

之后的过程，让巴里充分明白了绿灯侠那句“抱歉”是什么意思。他花了整整一个星期让国防部相信他真的只是一个偶然被卷入外星人事件的普通法证官，和绿灯侠的接触更是巧合。他很担心一系列的身体检查会暴露自己偶尔会出现的超级速度，好在这种事并没有发生。所以他就更不会透露自己曾赤手空拳和外星怪物搏斗的经历了，在他的描述中，他就是一个惊慌失措但无比幸运的市民，全靠绿灯侠拯救。

好奇的媒体也是让自己头疼的另一个原因。巴里拒绝了除艾瑞斯之外的所有采访，但艾瑞斯对于细节的追问也每每让他招架不住。

“他是人类吗？”

“他的那个超酷的储蓄罐是自己做的吗？光盾呢？他是怎么捉住那个外星恶犬的？”

“他说过他的同伴都是谁吗？难道还有其他外星人绿灯侠？”

这时巴里就不无遗憾地觉得，自己也没机会问过绿灯侠更多的细节。不过绿灯侠倒是说过，他和布鲁奇的武器都是脑内形象具现化的产物。

在经过鸡飞狗跳的两星期以后，巴里的生活渐渐恢复平静。这期间他无数次想给哈尔打电话，可在自己成为“众矢之的”的情况下，他不知道自己会不会拖累哈尔也变成媒体的“宠儿”。而且，他心中有个小小的声音告诉自己，他在害怕，怕哈尔无法理解他指认自己的决定，不想再和他联系。

难道他打给哈尔的唯一一个电话，就只能是语音留言？

两周后的周一，巴里结束休假，回警局上班。大家一致认为，刚被闪电击中又遭遇外星生物，巴里应该多休息一下。但巴里觉得自己在家里开始养成一个拿着手机翻通讯录然后发呆的不良习惯，所以果断回来上班。

回到警局的第一天，巴里被辛格主任叫进办公室。

“这段时间中城没什么事，大家都在整理之前案件的档案。”大概看巴里这段时间过得辛苦，辛格主任用难得温和的声音说，“我们和海滨城警局合办的案子虽然结案了，但案情的细节还需要交接。你是参与案子最深的人，我们已经和贝克警官联系，让你过去交接。”

“这是让我去海滨城？”巴里问。

“对，你今天准备一下，明天出发吧。”辛格说，“在那边如果有什么人际关系问题，也一并解决了吧。”

巴里一边心不在焉地整理案情细节，一边想着这两个星期自己的改变。其实他已经隐隐注意到，自己处理信息的速度，就像自己奔跑的速度一样，被提升到了不可思议的地步，而且出现的频率越来越高，发挥也越来越稳定。在家休息的时候，巴里开始悄悄地对自己进行一系列测试，目前达到的最高奔跑速度已经可以让他全身的衣服奔跑中因为摩擦被燃烧殆尽——好在以他的速度就算裸奔回家也没人会发现。信息处理速度也是，他在图书馆用三个小时读完了科利尔百科全书，如果不是刻意放慢速度，他甚至觉得自己会被旁边的阅读者指责拿书闹着玩儿。

这一切到底是怎么发生的？那道闪电到底对自己造成了什么改变？巴里想，自己还有很多需要探明的。

而辛格主任所说的“人际关系问题”，他甚至怀疑是不是全警局的人都知道了自己和哈尔的关系。

星期二一早，巴里从中城出发去海滨城。在机场，他不仅见到了贝克警官，连乔和比尔也把殷切的希望写在脸上，一看见巴里出现就绽开了大大的笑容。

“嘿，老兄！”乔用胳膊勾住巴里的脖子说，“你简直是酷毙了！卧槽外星地狱犬！宇宙战警！一想到我们也协助办理了这个案件，我都激动尿了！”

比尔要显得镇静一点，但也是掩饰不住的好奇：“巴里，那个外星生物真的有六个头吗？你说我们讨论过的海滨城的绿光，会不会就是绿灯侠？哇如果绿灯侠真的来过海滨城，那我一定要追着他要签名！”

巴里苦笑着想果然哪里的市民反应都一样，一边向两人解释其实自己也是非常偶然地被卷入的。这时贝克警官发话了：“好啦，我们还有正事儿要做呢，这些八卦就留在之后吧！不过巴里，你确实可以透露一些更多的细节——咳，你懂的。”

瞧，怎么说的来着，哪儿的市民都一样。

周二的整个下午，巴里都在和海滨城的警官们讨论这个案子的细节问题。虽然现在，案子以一种非常戏剧性的方式水落石出，但依然有几个问题困扰着巴里。首先，星城的警方终止了对“星尘”流通渠道的调查，星尘到底是怎么从博物馆流出的，那位中东的富商又是谁，这些问题如同伴随着巨大海啸而来的小小漩涡，随着海啸肆虐而过，这些漩涡也泯然于激涌的浪涛中。巴里又想起了奎恩对“星尘”那明显消极的态度，他怀疑是奎恩叫停了这一切，可他没有证据。

其次，就是这个案子一开始的突破口，“丹尼男孩”詹姆斯·弗里曼依然杳无音信。既然星尘已经在他失踪后出现过好几次，那么关于他携星尘潜逃的假设也不攻自破。那么他去哪里了？被海鲸帮灭口了？还是永远离开了这个是非之地？

这些悬而未决的问题，只能被暂时存档。

下班以后，显然全组的人都不愿意放过巴里。他被“押解”到当初和贝克警官、比尔一起吃汉堡的快餐店，不得不被迫回忆起自己关于外星怪物和绿灯侠的每一个细节——这是他早就预料到的情况。就在不到一个月以前，他还坐在这里，认为并不存在超自然现象。时至今日，他早已不得不承认，这个世界比他之前所认识的要奇妙得多，“超自然现象不可能存在”的论断也早就被自己扔到不知道那个哪里的垃圾箱去了。现在他自己就已经跑得比火车还快——他怀疑如果他愿意，还可以超过飞机。这能算是是“超自然现象”吗？

“巴里，我们可以合作写科幻小说什么的！”比尔难得开朗地说。

“那我可以提供动作指导！”乔说着还比划了几下，“我是功夫片爱好者！”

“我能负责感情线吗？”连夏丽也跃跃欲试。

巴里看看这群有趣的同伴，发现自己已经开始怀念曾经在海滨城的日子了。

聚会一直到十点才结束。巴里回到旅店，摸出手机，又翻开了通讯录。他已经到了海滨城，这是恢复和哈尔联系的最好机会，他也没有理由再继续踌躇。深深叹口气，他终于拨通了哈尔的电话。

电子音想起，巴里发现自己的心脏没来由地加快了速率。哈尔会接吗？或者又“失踪”到哪儿去了？一时间他也不知道自己希不希望哈尔接电话。

电话通了。

那个久违的声线说：“嘿大明星，我以为你永远不会再打过来了。”

巴里不自觉地挑起唇角。自己之前所有的担心是多么可笑啊。

“嗨……嗯，是啊，不，我是说对不起挺晚的了。我是说，我在海滨城。”

那边的声音轻笑了一声。“哦？又是出差？”

“是啊……但我想我大概能有点儿空……我不太确定”巴里真想现在就挂掉电话，他不知道一个短短的电话能让自己紧张成这样。

还好仁慈的哈尔结束了这一窘境。“巴里，明天下午我们去看丹尼吧。”

“嗯？好啊。”巴里还没反应过来哈尔说了什么就答应了。

“那么贝蒂婶婶家，下午四点，我等你。”哈尔说。

“嗯？好。”巴里再次条件反射地说。

“那么再见。”

“再见。”

直到电话挂断，巴里都觉得自己的大脑被一层迷雾笼罩着。天哪，他到底在干些什么啊！

但至少他给哈尔打电话了，而且哈尔看起来并没有讨厌他。

第二天下午，巴里在下午3:58到达了贝蒂婶婶家（这是个不小的进步！）。他在想，今天哈尔会讲什么故事呢？空战冒险？新的童话绘本？他以一个聆听者的姿态打开客厅的门，看见的却是正专注地和贝蒂谈着什么的哈尔。

巴里很少看见哈尔专注认真的样子。在不多的交往中，哈尔往往是以一种活力四射，甚至略带逗趣的姿态面对周遭的一切，像现在这样，眉头微蹙，语调慎重的样子实在不多见。

“巴里！”是丹尼首先发现了巴里，高兴地叫了一声以后向巴里这边跑来。巴里弯下腰平视着他说：“嗨，小天才。是我的错觉吗？还是你又长个子了？”

“你没看错，再过几天这小家伙就能直接进驾驶舱了。”看见巴里来了，哈尔又换回了那副轻松的语气。

丹尼拽住巴里的手，把他拉向沙发。巴里看着面前的哈尔，棕发的男人脸上的伤痕已经不可辨认，目光却愈发明亮。那双曾盛满星光的眼睛，现在映照着阳光的碎金。

“你……看起来不错。”巴里说。

“那当然，你呢？我听说了你这段时间的经历，真是段不错的冒险。”哈尔说。

“嗯……没什么，我只是被个偶然被卷入外星怪兽侵入事件，被搭救的普通市民。”

哈尔眨眨眼，神秘地笑着说：“我想我们都有自己的小秘密。”

巴里想到，警方并没有公布布鲁奇一案的所有细节，哈尔拯救艾萨克的这段经历更是被刻意淡化了。可不管怎么说，他想是时候让哈尔知道，自己知道哈尔是个英雄。

“听着哈尔……”

“巴里，丹尼一直吵着要你跟他说外星怪兽的故事。”哈尔打断了巴里说。

“对啊，巴里，快跟我讲讲吧！”丹尼兴奋地大喊。

巴里迟疑地看了哈尔一眼。布鲁奇就是杀害丹尼父亲的元凶，巴里不知道自己如果把自己的经历复数一次，对丹尼会不会有什么不好的影响。但哈尔微微点点头。

“嗯……好吧好吧，”巴里说，“故事要从我休假在家开始……”

巴里极力以一种有趣而不血腥的方式，讲述了自己和绿灯侠的冒险（主要突出了绿灯侠的英勇，而自己主要的作用就是被救）。“最后，绿灯侠带着布鲁奇，一下子就从军队的包围中消失了！”

“哇，酷！以后我也要当绿灯侠，专门打击外星罪犯！”丹尼恨恨地说。

哈尔带着微笑听完了整个故事。最后他说：“我得说，你讲故事的能力比你自己认为的好多了！”

“是吗？我一直害怕我讲故事很无聊。”巴里不确信地说。

“不，相信我，非常有趣。”哈尔说，“不过现在，我有个提议。既然结案了，我们去拜访一下那位丽莎怎么样？”

这倒是一个出乎巴里意料的提议，不过巴里想了想，自己确实也挺想再和丽莎聊聊，看对詹姆斯的去向有没有什么帮助。

“我也要去！”丹尼喊道。

“下次一定带你去，好吗？”哈尔说。

“每次都是下次，你答应的芝士蛋糕现在还没兑现呢！”丹尼不满地说。

“这取决于你巴里叔叔，对吧，巴里。”哈尔朝巴里眨眨眼。

巴里叹口气：“好吧好吧，丹尼，下次我一定请你吃芝士蛋糕。”

“不许反悔！”丹尼说。

“当然！”

离开贝蒂家，只剩两个人，巴里的心跳突然就加快了。

他想到了刚刚被哈尔打断的话。他想告诉哈尔，自己知道他是个英雄，自己一直相信他……虽然指证他的也是自己。

哈尔会相信自己吗？

“巴里……”

“嗯？！”

哈尔似乎被巴里激烈的反应吓到了。“嗯……我只是想说，谢谢你。”

巴里眨眨眼睛。“谢谢我？”

“对。我听卢克说了你是怎么为了证明我是无辜的据理力争的。”哈尔说。

这事情是怎么传到贝克警官那儿去的？但现在不是纠结这个的时候。

“不，哈尔，你最不需要谢谢的就是我。你应该知道，就是我指证的你，让你作为嫌犯被追捕。”巴里说。

“你只是做了你该做的。”哈尔说，“如果我有朋友存在那么大的嫌疑，我也会指证他。”

“那么证明你是无辜的，也是我该做的，你就更不需要谢谢我了。”巴里笑着说。

“如果世界上的法证官都是你这样的，我想一线的刑警们会集体投票取消法证官这个职业。”哈尔说，“总之，谢谢。”

“我没想过事情会是这么发展的。”巴里说。

“嗯？”

巴里低下头说：“在我打电话给你之前，我担心了很久。我怕你会不再搭理我，那也完全可以理解；我怕你干脆不再提这件事，让它成为我们的隔阂，然后我们就可以规避它进行尴尬地寒暄。其实连我自己都曾犹豫过，是不是该让我们再也不要提这件事，装作它从来没发生过。”他抬头，看向哈尔，“我很高兴，你没有让它过去。”

哈尔仿佛听到了一个有些好笑的点子。“相信我，我永远不会让它过去。”

走到丽莎家，天色已经暗沉。两人来到丽莎的房间前，敲敲门。过来几分钟，丽莎来开门了。看见是巴里和一位她不认识的男性，丽莎显然有些吃惊。

“你好，丽莎，我是巴里·艾伦，中城的法证官。”巴里说。

“我记得你。”丽莎笑着说，“把我救回来的大英雄。”

巴里腼腆地笑笑说：“不，其实多亏了这位我们才能找到你。这是哈尔，哈尔·乔丹，也是一位飞行员。”

哈尔开朗地说：“你好，丽莎，你果然和丹尼说的一样美丽。”

“噢，那孩子！”丽莎说着移动轮椅，让两人进门。

“你们想喝点儿什么，咖啡可以吗？”丽莎控制轮椅，滑入厨房。

“不用了！”这是巴里。

“好的，谢谢！”这是哈尔。

巴里看了哈尔一眼，只能说：“好的，谢谢！”

丽莎很快端出两杯咖啡递给两人。

巴里一边喝着咖啡，一边看着桌子上的画稿。“希望经过前段时间的意外，你的生活已经恢复正规了。”

丽莎也看看画稿，点点头说：“算是吧……我们总得向前看。”

巴里说：“其实……我们也算是詹姆斯和约翰的事来的。”

丽莎再次点点头说：“两个星期以前，贝克警官曾经来过，告诉我约翰的案子终于结案了。虽然我也在电视上看到了外星生物伤人案件的报道，但要把约翰和这些东西联系起来，感觉还是非常没有实感。”

巴里说：“是啊……我也常常有这种感觉。”

丽莎想到巴里也曾是受害者，立刻担心地说：“那么你现在……”

“我没事。”巴里安抚地说，“其实我们今天来，是想再问问詹姆斯的事。毕竟现在还没有直接证据证明，詹姆斯已经被外星生物杀害。”

丽莎坚定地说：“只要一天没有詹姆斯确定遇害的消息，我就会一直等下去的。”

“那么，现在你还能想起来，詹姆斯在失踪以后，你曾看见过‘星尘’吗？或者你曾听到有谁提起过‘星尘’吗？”巴里问。

如果詹姆斯的失踪和“星尘”有关，那么在他遇害以后，他身边亲近的人很有可能会发现突然出现的星尘……

“没有……那么珍贵的钻石，如果我见过，肯定会有印象。”丽莎摇摇头。

“那么他身边的……”

“噢。”巴里身边的哈尔突然惊呼一声，原来是不小心把咖啡打倒了。

“抱歉！”哈尔一边说着，一边拿起桌子上的纸巾擦起来。

“没关系。”丽莎不以为意地说。

哈尔干脆跪在地板上，抽着纸巾反复擦着。“你们不用管我，继续。”

巴里看了一眼几乎趴在地板上的哈尔，给了丽莎一个歉意的表情。

丽莎倒只是笑了笑，说：“说实话，我和他在海滨城的‘同事’们不怎么联系，也不知道他身边还有谁是比较亲近的。”

“那么他有没有什么仇敌？之前在做私活的时候得罪的人？”

“我曾经听他说过，墨鱼帮和海鲸帮貌合神离，他还帮着整治了墨鱼帮的人什么的，可我不知道这些话的真实性有多少，也不知道和这次的事有没有关系。”

“他有提到具体的名字吗？”

“嗯……我想想，有一个叫什么男爵的……”

这次哈尔再次打断了他们：“啊，总算好了。对不起，我想借用一下洗手间。”他故意忽视了巴里小小的白眼。

丽莎指了指厨房旁边的房间说：“请便。”

哈尔站起来，却朝门口的方向走去。

“是这边……”丽莎提醒的话还没说完，整个房间却一片漆黑。

哈尔把灯关了。客厅中央一片荧蓝色的光，像是晶莹的鬼火。

黑暗中，巴里深深叹口气说：“所以果然是你吗，丽莎。”

话音落下，哈尔又重新开了灯。

“看来你并不惊讶啊，无论对我还是对丽莎。”哈尔挑起眉毛说。

“普通的纸巾擦不出鲁米诺试剂的酒精味。”巴里说。

“我的这点儿小把戏，在你面前根本不够看。”哈尔说完，又一字一句地对丽莎说：“那么，伯克利小姐，你能向我们解释一下，为什么要杀害詹姆斯·弗里曼吗？”

即使听到了巴里和哈尔的指控，丽莎的表情也没什么变化。“你们果然是为这个来的。我就想着，谁会是第一个发现的。”

“为什么，丽莎，我不明白。”巴里说，“詹姆斯不是说过，赚了钱就和你离开海滨城，为你治腿吗？”

丽莎却并没有回答他的问题，却反问他道：“你知道什么是最难的吗？”

“什么？”巴里不知道自己是在问她，还是在单纯的重复。

“一开始，总是最难的。一旦你开始了，一切就都变得自然而然。无论是谎言，还是伤害，甚至是原谅和屈服……

“一开始，你接受了他的伤害和谎言。你告诉自己，他只是无心的，他总会改的。然后你在他和你自己编造的谎言里度日，你任他对你予取予求，却总用虚妄的希望来麻痹自己。直到有一天，你发现他为了自己，情愿杀了你……”

“什么？弗里曼要杀了你？为什么？”哈尔皱着眉问。

“为了‘星尘’，人们干出的龌龊事还少吗？”丽莎无力地笑笑。

“你接触过星尘？”巴里问。

“不，我自始至终没有看见过‘星尘’，它对我而言只是一个诅咒而已。”丽莎说。“当詹姆斯回到海滨城以后，他告诉我，他接下了一笔大买卖，只要能顺利把星尘送出去，他就能带着足够的钱，和我离开海滨城，为我治疗腿伤。但星尘藏在哪里，他从未告诉过我。

“一时间，我确实抱有不切实际的虚妄幻想，觉得属于我们的日子终于来了。然后就是6月14日，本来值得约翰、詹姆斯和我永远铭记的好日子。那天一大早，詹姆斯从外面回来以后，怒气冲冲地开始找星尘。这小宝贝儿居然莫名其妙地不见了，詹姆斯找遍了整个海滨城，都没找到它。最后他坚信，肯定是我设法得知了星尘藏在哪儿，自己占据了星尘，所以一心要我说出钻石的下落。

“可我从来没有见过星尘。无论我怎么解释，詹姆斯都不相信。最后，他拿刀威胁我，骂我是拖他后腿的臭/婊/子，说我把他的一生都毁了，他还不如杀了我。我想就是在那个时候，我突然明白过来，既然那么多艰难的第一次我都接受了，那么第一次拿着刀捅人又有什么难的呢？是的，第一刀比较困难，因为他会拼命挣扎，带着不可置信的愤怒扑向我。但后来就顺手啦！不过是一刀，接着一刀，尽量往脖子上戳，或者是心脏？我记得不太清了。总之等我再反应过来的时候，他早就断了气，只会瞪着暴突的眼睛看着我。我懂他的意思，至今我也不怎么相信，我曾干出过这么美妙的事……”越说到后面，丽莎的声音越来越大，却充满了深切的满足感，仿佛坠入甜美的回忆无法自拔。

“你从不会为你所作的事感到后悔吗？”巴里虽然已经接受了丽莎杀了詹姆斯的事实，却没想到丽莎是这样的反应，“你爱他，他也爱你，不是吗？”

“爱？当然！我当然爱他，要不然我怎么会一直以来都原谅他呢？即使他毁了我的一生。”丽莎说。

和一头雾水的巴里不同，哈尔马上沉声问：“你们不是因为车祸认识的，对吗？是詹姆斯害你坐上轮椅的？”

“哈，你连这个都知道？”丽莎显出了稍稍的惊讶。

“是贝蒂告诉我的。她看见了你的绘本，想起了你。”哈尔说，“她说，在你的腿还好着的时候，她曾看见过你和詹姆斯在一起。”

“贝蒂还记得我？”丽莎的脸上泛着不自然的红晕，仿佛听到了一生中最幸福的消息。

“她说你是她遇到过的最有天赋的学生。”哈尔艰难地说。

“是啊！”丽莎眼中闪着光说，“当时所有人都那么说！丽莎·伯克利，这么有天赋，这么难得，总有一天会是舞蹈界冉冉升起的新星！”接着她的声音充满了死亡的恨意，“却因为一场车祸断送了一生。”

“开车出车祸的人是詹姆斯？”巴里试探着问。

“是啊，是啊，现在所有人都能猜出来了。詹姆斯因为醉驾撞翻了车，如果不是因为约翰及时救了我们俩，或许我们俩当场命丧火场——倒也痛快！结果他仅仅是脑震荡，坐在副驾驶上的我却终身残疾。可你猜怎么着，他说‘丽莎，我是飞行员，不能因为这种事断送了前程！’听听，他让一个因为他终身残疾的人为他顶罪。

“可还能怎么办呢？我爱他，不忍心看他在我面前痛哭流涕。第一次的原谅是最难的，可我原谅了他的醉驾，当然也能原谅他让我顶罪，原谅他撒谎说因为救了我才和我认识，原谅他的那些私活……可约翰一直没能原谅他，最终和他闹翻了。多么正直的约翰。”

“我原谅了一切，可是，”丽莎恨恨地说，“我不能原谅他说是我毁了他的一生。不能原谅他说我是拖他后腿的臭/婊/子！如果不是因为他，我现在还能跳我最爱的舞，一直跳下去。为什么我直到现在才杀了他呢？我早就该杀了他的。”说着，丽莎展颜一笑，对哈尔说：“飞行员先生，你会在毁了自己女朋友一生以后，让她为自己顶罪吗？”

“不会。”哈尔说。

“那么我除掉这样的人，不也是替天行道吗？”丽莎褪去了愤怒，轻轻说。

哈尔皱着眉说：“詹姆斯罪不至死，你只是在复仇，或者是泄愤。”

“这两者矛盾吗，复仇和伸张正义？我并不觉得自己做错了什么。”

“我从不认为复仇等同于伸张正义。我也永远不会借复仇之名伸张正义。”哈尔看着丽莎说。

“那是因为，你还没有体验过打心底里的挚爱被完全摧毁的感觉。那些你耗费一生去追寻的，那些你一直小心翼翼守护的，那些你情愿坠入地狱也要翩翩起舞的，“啪”的一声，全没了。”

“你只是在为你自己的懦弱找借口。”哈尔说，“既然你情愿坠入地狱，都要穿着红舞鞋翩翩起舞，那么为什么不在现世重新站起来？因为你害怕失败。你害怕即使真的能重返舞台，因为受过伤，你也不再是那个冉冉升起的明星。我问过贝蒂你的情况，她说她在你车祸以后看过你，医生曾经说过你有很大的可能性可以复原，是你自己说你想选择一条不同的道路。你爱的不是舞蹈，你爱的只不过是受万众瞩目的感觉。”

“不！”丽莎尖利地嘶吼道，“你懂什么！你有什么资格来评判我。”

“你当然可以把我的话当放屁。”哈尔继续冷冷地说，“我还有一句你可以当屁的话，詹姆斯早已经在星城咨询了最先进的技术，甚至为你安排了预诊时间。就算他是个懦夫，他也是真的爱你的。”

近乎歇斯底里的丽莎，在这一刻却异常安静。

“不！不可能！”丽莎轻轻说，泪水溢满眼眶，“不，他不可能真的爱我。我一直都在拖累他……”

“而他也一直觉得是他毁了你。”哈尔说。

丽莎的眼泪终于滑下面庞。

一直不发一语的巴里深深叹了口气。他走到丽莎身边，说：“丽莎，现在停下还来得及。詹姆斯有伤害你的企图，陪审团会考虑这一点的。”

丽莎恍惚地看着他，惨然一笑：“是啊，永远来得及。”说完，她的嘴角流血一道鲜血，永远地闭上了眼睛。

巴里和哈尔猛扑到丽莎身边，可丽莎已经毫无生命体征。巴里检察了丽莎的身体说：“氰化物。”

“她早就失去了求生的欲望了。”哈尔说。

巴里看着丽莎嘴边残留的笑容，喃喃说：“我不明白……他们明明是相爱的，为什么还会有无尽的猜忌、怨恨和自我厌弃，最后居然因为一块两人都不曾想占有的钻石，和可笑的误会，变成这样的结局？”

哈尔看看窗外的天空。今天是个晴天，夜空缀满了星斗。

“就像灾星下的恋人。”他说。


	18. Chapter 18

如果说，第一次来海滨城就和哈尔被警车送回警察局还算是巧合的话，那么第二次拜访海滨城又和同一个人，以同样的方式回到警局，或许也算是一种命运吧。在时间和空间某种奇妙的交错下，现在这种命运的表现形式凝结成了那块已经被绿灯侠送回遥远的宇宙的蓝色小石头。

反正外星生物已经活生生地出现在自己眼前了，巴里想，也许某一天自己也会去接受某种神秘的因果论。谁知道呢？

接到两人报警赶来的贝克警官以及小组成员和巴里同样神色复杂。巴里相信，就算没有自己，他们也最终会发现丽莎的疑点。只是不知道，如果换做贝克警官，或者比尔，甚至夏丽面对丽莎决绝的笑容和暗沉的双眼时，心里会是怎样的触动呢？

在警局录完口供以后，巴里和贝克警官打了个招呼，准备回宾馆。作为证人，这次的取证工作他是无法参与了，不过他还是向贝克警官表示了自己的疑问。

“丽莎的氰化物是从哪儿弄来的？如果她真的是杀害詹姆斯的凶手，那么尸体到哪儿去了？”巴里说。

贝克警官拍拍他的背：“放心吧，你能想到的我们都想到了，有夏丽和比尔，还有我们，一定能水落石出的。”

巴里点点头。作为法务人员，他与星辰案件的牵连总算是尘埃落定。

走出警局，哈尔居然还站在门口。看见巴里走出来了，他挥挥手说：“嘿帅哥，能陪我走一段吗？到格兰德宾馆。”

格兰德宾馆正是巴里的宾馆，说是需要陪伴，可巴里知道哈尔只是想安慰自己一下。已经是深夜，海风猎猎，巴里微微打了个冷战。不知不觉已经进入深秋，就算是海滨城也有了一丝凉意。他得承认，哈尔的提议让自己从心底涌起一阵温暖。丽莎的事对他的影响或许比他自己以为的要大，现在有一个和他共同经历这一切的人的陪伴，总好过孤身一人。

于是他说：“格兰德宾馆离这儿可不近。”

哈尔煞有介事地说：“这我和你一样清楚。”

巴里这才想起两人夜探酒吧的事，明明没过很久，现在想来却挺遥远。大概这段时间发生的事有些太多了。

两人不紧不慢地走在路上。哈尔看着巴里说：“你是怎么觉得丽莎有疑点的？”

巴里一边回忆一边说：“我们审问的那位外星生物交待了自己怎么折磨后几位受害人，却对詹姆斯的去向一概不知。它并没有骗我们的必要，所以作为最后见到詹姆斯的人，丽莎就有了最大的嫌疑。而且，我上次去找丽莎的时候就觉得家里有什么不对劲，后来才想起来，房间里的家具都使用了很长时间了，客厅的地毯却是新的。所以我想，地板上大概有些什么秘密。”他又问：“你是怎么发现丽莎有问题的？”

哈尔说：“我只是恰巧知道，詹姆斯费了很大功夫在星城帮丽莎找医生，所以他肯定不会抛下丽莎自己逃走。”

巴里撇撇嘴说：“奥利弗·奎恩告诉你的？”

哈尔耸耸肩，于是巴里叹口气：“我就知道他藏着掖着什么。”

哈尔打着哈哈说：“从某种方面来说他也提供了信息帮助不是么……”

巴里略不满地说：“那他应该直接联系星城警局或者海滨城警局，而不是把信息泄露给私人。”

哈尔说：“细节问题，细节问题。再者，贝蒂婶婶也佐证了丽莎在她与詹姆斯相识的问题上对我们撒谎了，我想这应该不是她的无心之过。”

巴里一时沉默了。最后他望着远方想了想说：“我一直在想，丽莎和詹姆斯的事，到底是哪里出了错？如果没有星尘，他们会慢慢打开彼此的心结，得到一个皆大欢喜的结局吗？又或者詹姆斯或者丽莎在做出某个选择的时候避免了错误的选项，是不是就能避免事态最终走向了最坏的结果？”

哈尔拍拍他的肩说：“就像你之前说过的，每个人的痛苦都是其他人无法体会的。我们比他们幸运的，也不过是我们还没有必须在极端的情况下做出选择。”

巴里轻轻叹口气。他们确实只是更幸运而已。

两人偶尔说上几句话，更多的时候只是沉默。走到宾馆门口，哈尔停住脚步。巴里说：“那么，再见？”

哈尔像是考虑了很久，最后注视着巴里认真地说：“巴里，我有一件事想请求你的帮助。”

巴里像是吃了一惊，但又很快释然了。他露出微小的笑容：“多巧，或许我也有一些事要请求你的帮助。”

哈尔微皱起眉看着巴里，像是思考了一会儿。之后，他坚定的语气反而有些犹豫：“我不知道……应不应该这么做。”

巴里的态度却强硬起来：“怎么？哈尔·乔丹不是无所畏惧吗？你对自己没把握？”说完，他留下一个略带挑衅的笑容，径自走进了宾馆，走入了自己的房间。

梳洗完毕，巴里估摸着贝克警官他们肯定还在加班。于是他打通了贝克的电话：“贝克警官，是我，巴里。”

电话那头的贝克警官发出一声叹息：“巴里，我想你明白规矩，现在你真的不适合参加侦探。”

巴里连忙说：“不，我不是要硬插一脚，只是突然想到了几个疑点……”

“哦？新的想法？”

“不，不是丽莎的，是那个外星生物的，不过我觉得应该和丽莎有些关系……”

贝克警官沉默了一下，最后说：“现在我们还腾不开手……”

巴里连忙说：“我知道大家都还在忙着，我可以明天上午再来。”

贝克警官回答道：“这样也行，那么早上10点，准时开会。”

打完电话，巴里把手机扔到一边，躺在床上。之后还有他忙的，他得赶快休息。

深夜，房间里一片宁静，只有巴里绵长低沉的呼吸在全然的黑暗里起伏。突然，房间的门慢慢出现一道缝隙，一个身影无声而轻巧的滑入，接着门又轻轻的关上。

一切都在无声中进行。

人影缓缓移动，最终停在了巴里的床前。在静止了1分钟以后，人影举起了右手。

“不，我不这么认为！”哈尔·乔丹的声音突然出现。

伴随着铿锵话语落下的，是满室的灯光。立刻，比尔·林的脸出现在巴里和哈尔的面前。他的右手还举着没取下端帽的注射器。

巴里翻身从床上站起来，失望又悲伤地摇摇头说：“真没想到是你，比尔。”

行迹被彻底暴露的比尔倒是无比镇定。他嘲弄似地笑笑说：“那么你想到的是谁？”

巴里因为他的质问愣了愣，最终说：“我不知道……我只是觉得，很有可能是警局的人，可我没深入细想过可能是谁。”

站在门口开灯的哈尔说：“好了，比尔，先把注射器放下来。你该知道，现在你一个人是无法对付我们两个的。”

比尔转身看看哈尔，再看看巴里，干脆地将注射器扔在地上，说：“所以，这是你们一早商量好的？包括你给卢克打电话，也是为了尽快引我过来？”

巴里说：“我只是想碰碰运气，看我的推论是不是正确的。”

“你是怎么看出我的疑点的？”比尔面无表情地问。

“我并没有看出你的疑点，”巴里说，“我只是知道，从头到尾，与‘星尘’案件有关的凶手都不止一个人。外星生物确实残忍地折磨了这些受害人，可真正的致命伤，都是他们脖子上的那道伤口，而外星生物却从来没有提到过。我想他并没有特意隐瞒这个细节。更何况，他在伪装成比利的时候，曾说过这是他的伙伴给他出的主意。虽然他在并没有特意提到过他的同伙，可这个细节还是露馅儿了。”

哈尔接着巴里的话说：“而且，丽莎一个腿脚不方便的姑娘，能把詹姆斯搬到哪里去呢？你应该很清楚，作为第一现场的丽莎家并没有碎\尸的痕迹，所以她当然也得有个帮手。丽莎和詹姆斯的案件，是这一连串关于星尘的破事儿中时间最早的，甚至连那个外星杂/种都还没影儿呢。所以，有人从一开始就介入了。”

“那么为什么一定是警方人员？”比尔不服气地问。

巴里皱皱眉。他当然不能告诉比尔，这是因为绿灯侠曾告诉过他，虽然能量源泉不同，可布鲁奇和绿灯战警都能依靠能量，将脑中的想象具现化实体进行战斗。而布鲁奇在战斗中束缚绿灯侠和自己的，恰恰是警用手铐。对于一个外星生物来说，这应该是他经常看到，甚至接触到的东西，才会在第一时间出现在脑海。从布鲁奇的活动范围看，海滨城和中城的警务人员的嫌疑都挺大的。巴里甚至想过，如果在海滨城不奏效，他还会用同样的“钓鱼战术”去中城碰碰运气。如果嫌疑人是自己朝夕相处的伙伴……巴里不敢想象自己会是什么心情。

巴里还没来得及回答，哈尔却抢着说：“现在纠结这些有意思吗？比尔，你做这些是为了什么？难道你也搅进了灾星的浑水里？”

“灾星？”比尔不屑一顾地说，“这倒是个好名字，可无论它叫灾星还是星尘，和我又有什么关系呢……它只让我讨厌。”

“那么为什么……”巴里困惑地说。

“哈尔，”比尔面向哈尔问道，“我的大情圣，你说，让丽莎和詹姆斯互相伤害，最终互相怨恨，到底是什么？”

哈尔皱皱眉说：“怎么，你现在要和我探讨爱情与哲学？”

“哈哈，你没有正面回答我，因为连你自己也说不清楚。”比尔一脸沉醉地说：“是误解吗？或许吧。可如果他们没有私欲，又怎么会有那么深的误解。私欲的源头是什么？是爱吗？可爱最终导致的却是愤怒和憎恨。”他激动地搓搓手说：“这个世界上烦人的感情太多了，扰人分心的存在也太多了。只有死亡，死亡让他们的所有私欲和误解烟消云散，也只有死亡让他们达成了和解。所以，我只不过是帮了他们一个忙，让他们的爱最终升华。”

“你简直强词夺理！”巴里呵斥道。

“不不不，”比尔说，“你知道我说的才是对的。人人都说‘直到死亡将我们分开’，可实际上，只有死亡才能让所有人永远地相聚。”比尔的脸上已经开始染上迷离的梦幻：“安宁、真实、永恒……多美啊，只有死神统治的世界才是最美的世界。”

巴里怒不可遏地说：“就为了你的这套歪理，你杀了那么多人？！你简直是个疯子！”

“哦？就算没有我，这些人就能活下来？”比尔低低地笑道：“我从来没帮助丽莎杀死詹姆斯，只不过是在她需要处理尸体的时候帮了一下忙。我也没有为布鲁奇指过路，他完全是自己找上了那些人，说起来我还仁慈地帮这些人尽快结束了痛苦，送他们去美好的永无乡。我确实厌恶灾星，它太亮了，刺眼到让人心烦。可只要有它，死神总是随之而至，我又何需自己动手？就连你……巴里，如果不是你非要挡我的道，我也没想过要亲手解决你，最多也不过是提示布鲁奇，让你尝尝绝望的滋味。不过我很好奇，你是怎么那么快发现小比利被布鲁奇控制了？”

“怎么，你那无所不能的、伟大的死神，连这么简单的谜题都解不开吗？”巴里嫌恶地说。

比尔仿佛被重重地抽了一鞭，全身晃动了一下，可下一秒钟，他又恢复了那种狂热与自信。“呵呵，你不想说？无所谓，在死亡面前，这些小问题都是无关紧要的。”

话音刚落，在静夜中愈发刺耳的警笛声慢慢逼近。

哈尔冷冷地说：“好了，有关于死神的福音，你可以留到警局慢慢布施。”

巴里挑起一侧的眉对哈尔说：“怎么，在黑暗的洗手间里无声地报警？真有你的。”

哈尔回敬道：“现在你知道我对自己有没有把握了吧。”

从某种意义上来说，警局已经算巴里第二个家，而且巴里在海滨城警局办案的经历还算不错。可这几次，他却对“进警局”这件事产生了深深的排斥。

可没有一次，能与这次相比——他和哈尔一起，与押送比尔·林的贝克警官走进了警局，沐浴着乔、夏丽，以及其他众多海滨城警察不可置信却心碎的目光。

比尔毫无保留地把有关于星尘一案的细节全部交代了。早在外星生物追踪到星尘之前，比尔就发现了丽莎的车祸案中真正的元凶是谁。可他并没有告发詹姆斯，而是静静的看着这对恋人的隔阂日益加深，最终以死亡的悲剧收场。也就是在这场悲剧中，他发现了“星尘”异常的出现和消失，所以当后来外星生物出现时，比尔感到的不是恐惧，而是利用他散播死亡的兴奋。

甚至，他也暗暗发现星尘容易出现在孩子身边，容易在人们变得绝望时溜走。所以，虽然他不曾具体地帮布鲁奇指出星尘的具体所在，可也确实为布鲁奇的虐杀助了一臂之力。

面对以前的同仁，比尔平静地说：“你们以为我是杀人狂魔，或者是虐待狂？不，我对那个外星怪物的那些啃噬不感兴趣，我也不是什么残忍的人。我关注的只是死亡本身，我会选择和他合作，只不过因为在他凶残的表演下，我那小小的一刀会显得微不足道。如果不是因为巴里……”

“就算没有我，你也终归会受到法律的制裁。”巴里打断了比尔的话，“无论你把自己的行为说得多么冠冕堂皇，你也不过是个谋杀犯。”

“我能理解你现在无法认同我的理想，”比尔说，“可总有一天，你会发现我说的才是对的。死亡终将统治这个世界，这对所有人都是最好的。”

“去监狱里对着墙壁说你的理想吧！”巴里最后狠狠地剐了比尔一眼，离开了审问间。

走出审问间，巴里发现和自己一起来的哈尔却不见了踪影。他问了问身边的警员，大家耸耸肩：“你知道，事实已经证明，如果哈尔想走，那么这个警局是拦不住他的。”

“星尘”一案正式了结。虽然最终的结果让巴里很不愿接受，可他早就明白，追求真相的同时被真相所伤，这是法证官和警官们经常遇到的情况。他正式地与贝克警官交接了材料，可大家这次却再没有欢送他的心情。最终，大家在默契的沉默中一一致意道别。

唯一让巴里遗憾的是，直到他离开，哈尔也没再出现过。这次离开海滨城，他还有机会见到哈尔吗？

仅仅两周，巴里心底这个隐隐的疑问就得到了回应。

11月的最后一个周三，巴里少有地准时从中城警局下班。在疏淡的阳光中，他看见一个人悠闲地靠在警局大门的阶梯扶手上。

“哈尔！”巴里轻轻地欢呼道。

哈尔也看见了巴里，轻轻向他挥挥手。

巴里仔细地控制速度，在科学允许的范围内尽快走向哈尔：“你怎么会来中城？什么时候到的？”

“费里斯航空在中城有个项目，我跟过来看看。”看见巴里，哈尔也绽出一个爽朗的笑容。“再说，上次不告而别，对不住啦伙计。”

巴里这才发现，自己这段时间隐隐悬起来的心，这时才终于落下。“嗨，没事儿。晚上有空吗？怎么安排？”

“就是想吃上次的那家披萨了，你愿意再带次路吗？”哈尔说。

“乐意效劳。”

两个人信步走在路上，看着暮光被一点点染成玫瑰色，点缀着淡淡的星辉。两个人说着近期的趣事，最终还是说到了星尘一案。

“你可能不知道，比尔逃走了。”哈尔说。

“嗯？”巴里猛地转过头。由于是警局人员作案，在经历了外星生物的风波以后，星尘一案对公众公开甚少，巴里也仅仅是从弗莱那里听到零星的消息。可比尔逃走了却是他万万没想到的。

哈尔点点头，继续说：“海滨城警局几乎完全封锁了消息，不仅仅是因为警员作案，而且甚至连比尔这个身份也是伪造的。”

“什么？”巴里再次瞪大了眼睛。

“比尔伪造了自己的身份通过考试，进入海滨城警局就职。这是在这次比尔被羁押以后，警局才调查发现的。”

“他为什么要伪造自己的身份？”

哈尔耸耸肩：“比尔的真名叫威廉·汉德，他的家族经营着一家殡仪馆。小威廉从小就对尸体有异常的兴趣，他家里人还带他看过心理医生，可最终还是因为他这反常的嗜好和他断绝了关系。他可能担心这些纪录会阻碍他成为一名法医吧，所以伪造了自己的身份。”

“威廉·汉德（William Hand）和比尔·林（Bill Ring），看来他也并没有完全舍弃自己的过去嘛。”巴里摇摇头说，“我只是感受到他对自己的工作有很高的热情，却从来不知道这热情的来源是什么。”

“是啊，你很难知道一个人的真面目到底是什么。”哈尔说，“话又说回来，比尔曾经说过的你识破了外星生物控制比利的伎俩，这是什么意思？”

“啊，这个。”巴里说，“为了让我体会最深切的绝望，那个外星生物曾控制住比利，让我以为真的是你杀了艾琳和约翰。”

“哈，有趣。”

“我可不认为非常有趣。”巴里干巴巴地说。

“那么你到底是怎么识破的呢？”

“真正的比利，无论走到哪里，一定会抱着他的泰迪熊玩偶弗雷迪。”说到比利，巴里的笑容变得柔和起来，“他曾告诉我，那是他妈妈送给他的礼物，专门让弗雷迪在她不在的时候陪伴比利。然而那天，比利告诉我你是真正的凶手的时候，手中空空。虽然一时间我确实被他的话动摇了，可当我发现了这个异常，再结合他话里那些明显的疑点，就马上推断出他要么是个冒牌货，要么是被控制了。”

“哇，酷。”哈尔说，“不愧是专家。”

“这并不是因为我是个法证官，”巴里说，“这只是因为，无论是那个外星怪兽强调多么强大的力量，还是比尔一再歌颂的死亡，他们都把目光投注在欲望啊、死亡啊、永恒啊这些宏大却没边儿的东西上，生活里那些美好的东西，他们却总是视而不见。不光是比利的小熊弗雷迪，约翰和詹姆斯闹翻了那么久，约翰留在日历上的名字还是亲昵的“丹尼”，这些情感、依恋，这些需要去活着、去爱、去感受的东西，却被他们抹杀了。即使面对死亡，这些也永远不是无关紧要的小问题。”说着，巴里愤怒的握紧拳头：“所以像比尔，不，威廉·汉德这样的恶棍，我绝对不会放过他。”

哈尔静静地听着巴里说着，久久地注视着他。直到巴里看他没有回答，好奇地望着他，他才回过神来。

“啊，那家披萨店快到了吧。”他指指前方。

“对，就是那儿。”巴里说着，又加快了步伐。

“巴里，”哈尔突然叫住向前突袭的巴里，巴里转过身，疑惑地看着他。

哈尔从裤兜里摸出一个东西，放在巴里手里。巴里一看，闪亮的碎钻簇拥着湛蓝的晶体，正是那天哈尔买下的仿真版“星尘”。

“咦，我还以为你把它送给比利了？”巴里看着手中的挂饰，惊喜地说。

“这小坏蛋诬陷我是凶手，我才不会送给他。”哈尔撇撇嘴说。

“你居然和一个被控制的孩子生气？很成熟嘛。”

哈尔没计较巴里的打趣，说：“送给你，就当是我们这次奇遇的纪念吧。”

“送给我？”巴里笑着说，“谢谢。确实如果没有星尘，我们也不会相识。这确实是个很好的纪念。”

哈尔接着说：“而且，有件事，我觉得有必要向你承认，我说得不完全对。”

巴里也被哈尔严肃的表情感染了，庄重地问：“什么事？”

“我曾经对你说过，不会有一颗星星跨越千万光年，就为了赋予一个地球上的人类注定悲剧的命运。这种事太过于琐碎。”

巴里点点头。

“现在我依然还是这么觉得的。可我想补充一点，与此同时，宇宙中还是有一些东西，是值得我们跨越千万光年去追寻和守护的。”

巴里再次点点头。

哈尔犹疑地望着巴里说：“我突然说这些话，你不觉得奇怪？”

巴里微笑着摇摇头说：“当然不。可我觉得我们可以边走边说，你瞧，星光闪烁，它们肯定在从千亿光年外催促我们去追寻最美味的披萨。”说着，他再次快步向前方走去。

“嘿！”哈尔说，“你这个戏弄的混蛋，你不相信我说的话吗。”

“不，我相信。”巴里再次停下脚步，回头望向哈尔。让哈尔意外的是，这双眼睛里并没有一丝一毫的谐谑或揶揄。

然后，他听见巴里说：“只要是你说的，我就相信。”


End file.
